


take a bite of my heart tonight

by wincestgoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blow Jobs, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean in Panties, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, Familiar Benny, Familiar Dean, Flirting, Fluff, Hunter Sam, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injured Dean, Injured Sam, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-related Wincest, Objectification, Pining, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Soul Bond, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestgoddess/pseuds/wincestgoddess
Summary: His witch was dead. He felt like he’d been split in half.  Who was he without his witch?Scared and lost, Dean unknowingly wanders into a hunter's path and what starts out as helping the familiar, turns into way more than Sam ever bargained for





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title's inspired by the song Animal by Neon Trees
> 
> This story is really an RP that wouldn't be here today as a story if it wasn't for my partner, so I can't take full credit for it. 
> 
> As I add chapters, I'll be adding more tags!

He stumbled through a filthy alley; heedless of whatever he was putting his bare feet on. He didn’t have any physical wounds, but everything hurt. He kept flickering back and forth between his human and feline forms, disoriented and lost. 

His witch was…dead. He felt like he’d been split in half. Who was he without his witch? The memories of the last hour were flickering too fast for him to see. Dean sank back to all fours when he made it to the street, staring blankly across the road. There was a motel with a bright sign. The Black Cat. He’d need a place to stay for the night, anyway. 

Dean made his unsteady way across the street, picking a door that smelled safe and fairly untainted by booze. He scratched at the door, mewling, shaking slightly. His tawny fur was damp from the rain outside, and even though he wasn’t a small cat, hopefully he could earn enough pity point to be left inside. 

Flopping down on his bed with a tired grunt, Sam immediately took off his shirt to inspect his messily bandaged wound, wincing slightly as he took a closer look and dabbed at the mostly dried blood with a wet and scratchy rag, bandaging it back up after he was done with it. 

He fucking hated werewolves.

Oh, and not only that but there’d also been a witch in town. And seriously, what were the odds of two monsters in the same town at the same time? He got the shittiest cases these days. Caleb, a friend, had taken care of the witch though and had called Sam just an hour ago to inform him she was dead, inviting him to celebrate a job well done, but honestly, Sam was too tired and wiped out to take him up on the offer.

Head snapping back up when he heard something coming from his door, almost like someone…or something was scratching at the door, Sam slowly grabbed his gun from under the pillow and headed towards the door, aiming with one hand and opening the door just a little, frowning when he didn’t see anything; but then a small, quite pitiful mewl caught his attention and Sam’s gaze flickered down towards…a cat. 

Looking around, Sam kneeled and opened the door a little bit more, slowly reaching out with one hand. “Hey, buddy.” What could he say? He’d always been an animal lover. “C’mere, you’re shaking.” He murmured and stepped aside to let the cat inside. 

Dean’s eyes locked on the gun when the man answered the door. What kind of person answers the door with a gun? Psychos and paranoid people, that’s who. Dean stepped inside carefully, relieved to see that the guy had taken pity on him. He took a couple steps inside and sat, looking back up at the guy. He wanted to earn his trust, or at least his toleration, before he tried anything like sleeping in his bed or eating his food. 

Besides, all Dean really needed was a place to sleep, some food, and maybe some clothes for his human form. He might have to steal those and take off at night. But for now, he sat still shivering in the center of the small motel room, tail curled tightly around himself as he slowly calmed his chaotic thoughts.

Turning back around once he locked the door, Sam grunted as he straightened up. Sure, he was used to his fair share of injuries and he usually had a high pain tolerance but this week had been rough; he’d dealt with werewolves, a Rugaru, a nest of vamps down in Oklahoma and right, how could he forget the shtriga? 

He was definitely taking one or two days off. He deserved it. Maybe he’ll go to Bobby’s. 

One hand absently rubbed at his chest through the thin fabric of his shirt, bruises already forming on his sore body as he took a seat on his bed once more, patting the space next to him and gesturing to the cat, encouraging him to climb up with Sam. 

“So, where’s your owner, buddy?” At this, the cat’s tail seemed to curl around himself even tighter, as if he could understand Sam’s words. 

Dean watched the man move. He was obviously in pain. He wondered where he’d gotten those injuries. They were big, considering how stiffly the man was moving. 

Dean climbed up on the bed, stilling at the question, tail tightening with distress. The sight flashed back to him: claws, blood, his witch sprawled over the floor, screaming, her spells dispelling uselessly. 

Dean shook his head quickly, crawling into the man’s lap. He didn’t want to think about it. Instead, he offered his head for petting. Some people thought petting an animal had therapeutic healing properties. In Dean’s case, it was literal. He didn’t quite heal, but he eased pain. And he figured he could offer that if this guy was letting him stay.

Obviously Sam wasn’t expecting an answer so when the cat shook his head, crawling into his lap, Sam’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, hesitating for a second before starting to pet the animal, pausing to scratch behind his ears every now and then. 

He couldn’t help but be paranoid. After all, this could be a monster in disguise for all he knew. But Sam told himself he was just overthinking, the stress from this week was getting to him. 

Sighing softly once the cat seemed to relax slightly under his touch, he scooted back on the bed, leaning against the headboard, hissing as he moved. Maybe the cat was a stray, maybe he didn’t have an owner, anyway, it was late and it was freezing outside so it was a really simple choice. The cat was staying with him tonight. “Guess I can make room for you, huh?”  
Dean curled up in the man’s lap, content with being petted for a little while. Eventually, though, he accepted that he needed to clean up. And his tongue wouldn’t cut it; he had dirt under his nails and in his fur and the wet ground made everything gross. He got up and padded to the bathroom reluctantly, hopping up on the counter and nudging the faucet on with his head. After hesitating at the edge, he reluctantly stepped into the water. It felt so gross to get his belly wet.

Sam watched the cat stroll away and into the bathroom, deciding the material of his shirt, even if too thin, still hurt whenever it brushed against his wounds; he took it off and threw it somewhere on the bed before walking towards the bathroom and peeking in just in time to see the cat hopping up on the counter. He hadn’t really noticed before but his golden fur was dirty.

Frowning as he watched the animal clean up, Sam licked his lips and went back into the room for his silver knife. He didn’t really want to…hurt the cat but Sam should really test it, take precautions. Maybe it would do with a simple touch of the silver against his fur.

Dean scrubbed his wet paws over his head, getting the dirt off his eyes and his ears and the rest of his face. He rolled over to make sure he got all the dirt off, afterwards turning off the sink and yanking a towel down for himself. 

It took him a moment to notice the knife.

Dean froze, backing against the wall. Shit. Maybe this guy was a psychopath. Maybe he killed animals for fun. Dean stopped when his tail brushed the wall, ears high and alert, hackles raised. This could be nothing, right? Except, who had knives and guns just lying around? Psychos. Shit.

Slowly moving closer even as the cat stepped away from him, Sam lowered the knife and crouched down in front of the cat, biting down on his lower lip and casting a glance at the knife before looking back up into green and, wow, really expressive eyes. Alright, that should be another sign. Sam should really test the cat but he was tired and honestly, if it was a monster it would’ve probably attacked by now, right? 

“God, I need a break.” He mutter to himself, rubbing a hand over his tired eyes before standing up and placing the knife back under the pillow as he stood up.

Dean was frozen while the guy stared at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking. He relaxed minutely when the man rubbed his eyes and turned back around, but…that was weird, wasn’t it? Dean crept out of the bathroom cautiously; climbing up on the bed and sitting on the man’s pillow where he’d seen the knife go. He’d just stay for the night, steal some food and a pair of pants, and then leave. And go where? He was alone now. Dean shook the thought out of his head, doing a couple circles to make the pillow comfortable and settling in a way so he could see the guy as he laid down.  
Stepping out of his pants and staying only in boxers, scratches and some bruises littering his legs too, Sam got under the covers and watched in silence as the cat hopped up on the bed, circling the pillow a few times before settling next to him. 

Looking down at his bloodied bandages, Sam sighed and laid his head on his pillow, his hazel eyes meeting green ones which were already staring back at him. “Y’know, I always wanted a pet when I was a kid but my dad never let me have one, said a life on the road was no life for an animal.” Reaching out slowly, Sam rubbed behind the cat’s ears before pulling back. With a painful pang in his chest, one that had nothing to do with his wounds, Sam realized just how lonely his life had been ever since his dad passed away.

Dean eyed the man’s bruises and cuts. What the hell did he spend his time doing? His ears perked, listening when the man spoke. There was pain in his voice, but it had nothing to do with all his injuries. 

Dean inched closer until he was curled up against the man’s chest, willing some of the pain away. He could feel a deep lonesomeness, something that echoed painfully in Dean’s chest. He tucked his head under the man’s chin, pressed close. Maybe he’d even talk to him. Though that might freak him out and Dean didn’t really want to scare someone who kept a knife under his pillow. He settled in to sleep.

Slightly taken back when the cat inched closer, Sam slowly reached up to rub a soothing hand over the feline’s head and turned the lamp off, eyes fluttering closed. His hand eventually moved from the cat’s ear to behind his pillow, fingers inching towards the knife; it was instinct by now. 

Sleep finally took over after a few minutes, sharing his body warmth with the animal that was cuddled up close to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for how long it's taken me to post another chapter, here's a longer one that hopefully you'll enjoy!

Throughout the night, as he slipped into deeper sleep, Dean’s form flickered between his human and feline selves, his shape controlled by his fast, unsteady dreams.

Finally, early in the morning, he settled in his human form, bare except for his collar. It only manifested itself in its human form because other witches had a harder time telling apart familiars when they were in human form. 

He sprawled over the man’s chest, snoring quietly, his body content pressed against another. He and his witch had had an…unconventional relationship, to say the least. So he was used to sleeping with the press of another body.

Sam was usually a light sleeper but the werewolf had really kicked his ass, so his slumber went on without a hitch, not even aware there was another man lying beside him, his body only seeking warmth as his legs subconsciously twined with the others.

Once morning came, sunshine peeking through the blinds, Sam’s eyes slowly fluttered open, taking a moment to make out his surroundings before freezing when he realized there was a guy next to him, snoring quietly and burying his face into the pillow. Blonde with long eyelashes and a patch of freckles scattered over the bridge of his nose, and—oh god, he was naked. Yep. No clothes covering his bare body, nothing except for a collar. 

Reaching under the pillow as stealthily as he could, Sam pulled out his gun, the safety still on as he pointed at the man, watching how the press of the barrel against his chest was enough to wake him up. “You better start talking right now. Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?”

Dean woke slowly, and then all at once. There was something cold against his chest and a voice and then it was a gun and the man from last night. Shit. 

His heart jumped in his throat when it registered that that was a /gun/ and he scrambled backwards, tumbling off the bed in a flurry of limbs and curses. He shifted to all fours, peeking out of the blankets, ears perked high. Oh boy. This was gonna be fun to explain. Maybe he should just run away now. But he’d slept so well and he wanted free food…Dean carefully climbed back up on the bed, morphing his vocal chords enough to be able to speak. “Uh…hey. I’m Dean. Feline by night and human by day. Well, I can shift whenever I want. But, uh…sorry. It happens sometimes—shifting in my sleep, I mean. Didn’t mean to freak you out.”

Sam’s eyes widened when the cat, who moments ago had just been a man /talked/. Holy shit. He really should’ve followed his gut and tested the animal last night. 

“You’re a…” Trailing off, Sam racked his brain for a name, and okay, he might’ve been coherent enough to shoot but not to think rationally, not yet. Suddenly, he remembered the witch Caleb had taken care of and narrowed his eyes. “Are you a familiar?”

Dean’s tail flickered with surprise, eyes flicking from the gun to the man’s face. “Yeah. How do you know what I am?” It took him a moment and then it clicked. The weapons, the obvious proficiency with them, the training, the caution. 

“You’re a hunter.” Dean said tightly, backing away. Shit. Of course. Of all the motel rooms he could’ve chosen, he picked the one with the hunter in it. “Look, man, we can talk about this. I’ll leave, won’t tell anybody you’re here, okay? No harm no foul.” He started for the door slowly, keeping his gaze on the gun. The last thing he needed was for this guy to start shooting.

Sam slowly put the gun away, placing it back on the drawer. “Look, just hold on a second.” He held up his hands in a placating manner; the guy was still naked and he obviously had no weapons to use against Sam. “Do you have somewhere to go? I mean, isn’t your witch…? Where is she, or him?”

At the mention of his witch, Dean’s stomach jerked. His face twisted for a moment before he recomposed himself, wrapping his arms around himself. “Werewolf. Bastards have been fighting with us for decades.” Rage bubbled in his gut at the thought of those goddamn mutts, but he forced himself to calm down, glancing back towards the hunter. “I…I should go.” He said, sinking to his cat form and cautiously going the door again. He was still wary of this guy despite the fact that the gun was gone. He’d just go dumpster diving for food or something. Find a dry stoop to sleep on. And then…he’ll see.

Well, shit. This changed things. Sam only had to think about it for a minute, still hesitant if it was the right choice but goddamnit, he felt responsible for the guy, after all, he’d been hunting the witch. 

“You could stay here.” Sam watched the feline pause in his movements and sighed quietly. “Look, I know you probably don’t trust me now that you know I’m a hunter…but, you got nowhere else to go and I mean no harm, honest.”

Dean listened and contemplated for a moment, feeling torn. The guy was right. He didn’t trust him. But where else was he supposed to go? And hunters killed werewolves, right? Maybe he could convince this guy to go after the wolf that killed his witch. He went back and hopped up on the bed carefully, shifting and sitting cross-legged across from the guy. “Okay…thanks.” He said slowly, watching the hunter for a moment. “So…how ‘bout some breakfast?”

Sam’s lips tugged up in a small smile and he nodded, standing up. “Sure. Eggs and bacon okay?” He headed towards the small kitchenette and started rummaging through the fridge, getting the ingredients and starting to cook. “I’m Sam, by the way.” He said at some point.

Dean nodded. Sam. He didn’t recognize the name, which he supposed made Sam a good hunter. The bad ones got caught and were known. He leaned back on his paws, watching the hunter bustle around the kitchen. “Milk too, please. Cream if you have it.” He shifted and stood up, watching Sam cook before glancing down at himself. “Do you, uh, want me to get dressed? I usually don’t, but if it makes you uncomfortable…I don’t get it. I mean, I’ve been told humans prefer to be dressed around each other unless they’re fucking, or whatever, but…clothes suck.” He babbled, scratching the back of his head. As he lost focus, cat ears sprouted from the back of his head and a tail grew from his lower back.

Turning to look at Dean, Sam’s eyes couldn’t help but drink in the other man’s body. He felt his cheeks flush slightly when the other caught him staring, focusing back on breakfast and getting a plate for Dean, along with his milk and cream. Truth is, Dean was possibly the most attractive guy he’d ever seen. Sam had realized he was bisexual a while ago and even though he wasn’t a one night stand kind of guy, he’d slept with his fair share of women and men. But damn, Dean was more attractive than all of them put together. “You, uh…I’d kinda rather if you wore some clothes, to be honest.”

Dean fingered his ears, shrugging. “That’s fine. I’m stealing something of yours.” He rifled through the bag with Sam’s clothes and chose a pair of sweatpants. He ended up having to pull the drawstring tight just to keep them up on his hips, and even then, they kept slipping. He sat at the little table in the kitchenette, downing the cream first and then the milk, licking his lips happily. “Thanks. So, uh…” He picked at his breakfast, trying to strike up conversation. This was weird. “How’d you get all bruised up?”

Sam smiled in amusement when the sweatpants kept slipping, sitting down with his own plate and cup of coffee, taking a small sip as he watched Dean. “It’s been a tough week.” He said with a slightly strained chuckle, scratching the back of his neck and picking up a strip of bacon. “The one on my chest was actually a werewolf. Still hurts like hell.”

Dean cocked his head, looking over Sam’s injuries. “I can help with that. I’m basically a painkiller. You just have to pet me for a little bit.” His eyes flashed at the mention of a werewolf as he distractedly nibbled on some bacon. “Did you kill it?” He asked, nodding to the claw marks. It was probably part of the Flynn family. They were the biggest one, and the coven’s long-time rival. Dean wouldn’t be upset at all if it turned out Sam killed a couple Flynns

“If you’re okay with that, yeah, I could use a strong painkiller. “ Sam smiled a little although it wavered slightly when he was asked if he’d killed the werewolf. “Yeah, I did.” Sam looked down as he nibbled on his bacon, eventually gathering the courage to speak up in a softer tone. “I’m sorry about your witch, Dean.” 

Dean scooted around the table, sitting next to Sam so he could reach him. He shrugged off the condolence, but his shoulders drooped after. More than losing a friend and a lover, he’d lost part of himself. He existed because she did. And now she was gone. Dean didn’t know what he was anymore. He was half a being without his witch. What were familiars on their own besides lowly shapeshifters? He picked at the eggs, but couldn’t bring himself to eat anymore.

Sensing the drop in Dean’s mood, Sam scooted closer, his gaze turning worried. He’d personally never encountered a witch with a familiar. He’d heard the bond between them was very strong, that one without the other couldn’t completely function and it was like losing a part of themselves. Sam was struck by guilt yet again. He’d planned to kill Dean’s witch. Fuck, he sent Caleb to finish the job. Wondering if maybe petting Dean was helpful to the familiar as well, Sam slowly put his fork down and reached out to slowly stroke over one of Dean’s furry ears.

Dean tipped his head into Sam’s touch, ears twitching happily at the attention. He tried to lighten up. She was dead. Nothing he could do about it now. Except maybe brutally murder the whole Flynn family. But he’d get there later.

Dean relaxed against Sam’s side, his tail creeping along the hunter’s arm. It was nice to be touched, though the feelings associated with it were…mixed. Sam was a stranger, but the touch was familiar and intimate and sometimes sensual—at least, it was when his witch did it. 

Dean was right; this was really therapeutic, and eventually Sam relaxed too as he kept stroking down Dean’s soft fur, their breakfasts forgotten. 

Alright, Sam had to admit it, if they’d met under any other circumstances, maybe at a bar, Sam would’ve probably hit on Dean, or at least he would’ve attempted to. But the guy had just lost his witch and though he’d heard the relationship between witches and familiar was supposedly strictly platonic, Sam got the feeling there had been more between them. “I’ve heard witches and familiars have a strong bond, but…was there more between you two?”

Dean blinked, refocusing on Sam. He’d been deep in thought, immersed in the rhythmic motion of Sam’s hand on his head. He hesitated before answering. “Yeah. We were…intimately involved.” He managed, face twisting. He didn’t mean for it to sound so hoity-toity, but it was more than just fucking. “It’s kind of taboo, so we kept it quiet. The head witch of our coven didn’t like it, but…whatever.” He shrugged, ears relaxing under Sam’s hand and playing with the drawstring on Sam’s sweatpants.

Nodding in understanding, Sam looked down where Dean was toying with his drawstrings and scratched between his ears for a little while longer before picking up both of their plates. “Not hungry anymore?” When Dean shook his head, Sam slowly stood up and put both plates away. “Yeah, me neither. You want more milk?” He ran a hand through his messy hair, brushing his bangs away from his eyes and huffing as they obstructed his view once more. He could really use a haircut, he though as he poured himself another cup of coffee.

Dean shifted forms as Sam poured his coffee, climbing up his arm and settling across his shoulders, tail curling around Sam’s neck to keep his balance. “So, I need clothes. And then I wanna hunt down the mutt that killed my witch. D’you wanna help?” Honestly, Dean would need the help. He could fight, but he was only one guy, and he didn’t have any special abilities like werewolves. He bit Sam’s earlobe playfully, swatting at his hair. It distracted him for a good minute before he recomposed himself and cleared his throat. “Uh, right. So. Wanna help me kill the wolf?”

Yeah, it was weird as hell having Dean here, and a bit awkward considering the way the met, but Sam could really use the company. He’d never had time for relationships because of his lifestyle but Dean was part of that lifestyle, so maybe—shaking his head, he cleared away those thoughts. Sam was looking for a relationship in all the wrong places. Besides, even if they just stayed friends, he was grateful for the company.

Jerking his head lightly when Dean bit at his ear, swatting at his hair, Sam bit his lower lip to keep from smiling but still couldn’t help it and he nodded. “Sure, just, let’s take a day off. I need a break from hunting and I could use the time to heal.”

Dean hopped down and shifted, stretching with a huge yawn. He arched his spine, popping a couple vertebrae and groaning as he scrubbed a hand through his hair. He went to go lick his hand and run it over his head before he remembered he had opposable thumbs and could actually use his fingers. He made a disgruntled noise and wandered back out to the main area, digging through Sam’s clothes again for something to wear. “I have no money, by the way. “

Shrugging, Sam walked back to his bed and flopped down, stretching and yawning before settling down, eyes half lidded. Damn, he was tired. “It’s fine, hunting’s not exactly a paying job. Fake credit cards and hustling for money. We’ll get you some clothes, don’t worry.” Smiling when Dean went to lick his hand before running a hand through his hair, he chuckled softly, dimples appearing. It’d been a while since he laughed. “S’gonna take me a while to get used to the shifting.”

Dean grumbled in agreement. “I still forget which form I’m in sometimes. Once, I was standing on a balcony a couple floors up and I wanted to get down, so I just stepped off. Because us cats are actually magical when it comes to falling and landing on our feet. Except I wasn’t a cat. It took a terrifying second to realize and shift in mid-air.” He shuddered at the memory. After pulling out a couple of shirts and realizing they were all too big, he decided just to go with a flannel and a pair of jeans, both of which he had to roll up. He looked down at himself with a little frown. “I look ridiculous.” Dean mumbled.

“I thought you had to be in one form or the other. I didn’t know you could form your cat ears or tail while in your human form.” Sam sounded awed and fascinated. He did love research, after all. Crossing his arms under his head and propping up a pillow to look up at Dean, Sam grinned and shook his head. “I think you look cute.” He blurted without thinking and immediately after cleared his throat, hoping his blush wasn’t too noticeable. “It’s just for today; we’ll buy you some clothes tomorrow.”

“Yeah, that’s why I can talk when I’m a cat. Obviously feline vocal chords aren’t designed to make human sounds, so I just shift them enough to speak.” Dean’s eyebrows went up when Sam said he looked cute. He quirked a grin, winking at Sam. “I always look cute.” The hunter seemed embarrassed though—Dean couldn’t imagine why—so he let it go, sitting on the edge of the bed. “So what are we doing today?”

“That’s amazing.” Realizing he still sounded awed, Sam smiled sheepishly and scratched at his nose, a nervous habit. “I sound like such a geek. I’m sorry. I did research on you, well, familiars in general but it never mentioned that.” His cheeks definitely flushed at the wink Dean sent him, though he smiled up at him and shrugged at the question, patting the space next to him. “I’m so tired, thought I could stay in bed all day.”

Dean smiled a little at Sam’s fascination. It was kind of flattering, actually. He scooted next to him and leaned against his side without thinking, forming up his ears again so Sam could pet him. “I can tell you what I know. I’m pretty sure I can do halfway shifts as long as the shift doesn’t seriously alter my physiology. Like, I couldn’t shift one human arm as a cat because my cat body wouldn’t be able to maintain the arm. I actually don’t know exactly how it works.”

Listening intently as Dean talked, Sam’s hand had reached up almost unconsciously when the other formed his ears, already starting to pet him, exhaling a soft sigh without realizing when Dean leaned against him. “But you don’t have complete control over the shift?” 

“Well, I have to focus to maintain the shape I’m in, otherwise I’d shift depending on my mood. That’s why I shift in my sleep a lot. Some other familiars have really good control over it, but I never bothered trying to control it when I sleep. My human form is usually for when I’m relaxed, and the feline form is for feeling defensive or attacked.” There were other emotions that garnered shifting too, but he figured Sam didn’t need a list. “I’ve noticed that animals treat me weird, though, like they know I’m not exactly one of them.“

To say that Sam was hooked on each word Dean spoke about how his whole shifting process worked would be an understatement, his hazel eyes bright and curious as he absorbed the information. “You like it when someone pets you though, and when they scratch behind your ears. Even in your human form.” Sam noted with a murmur as he kept scratching behind Dean’s ears, long fingers running over the smooth fur.

“Mhm. Yeah, I don’t know why that is. Just feels nice in both forms.” Dean murmured, eyes at half-mast. He let out a purr from deep in his chest, nosing happily at Sam’s neck and crawling halfway onto his lap. He tried to think of what else Sam might find interesting about shifting. “Some familiars can actually manage three or four different forms. Because shifting is essentially based on what you think you can do. Or willpower, actually. I’ve never bothered trying, but I’ve heard about familiars who have their human form, their companion form, and one more offensive form. Supposedly you have to picture it in your head and imagine your body changing to become that new form. I’ve heard it’s hard.”

Smiling when Dean purred, Sam stroked over his ears and earned another purr from the other man, a warm fluttering settling deep on his belly when Dean nosed at his neck and crawled onto his lap. He guessed Dean was used to a lot of physical contact because of the relationship he used to have with his witch. "So, you can choose your companion form?" Sam asked curiously.

"More or less." Dean murmured, settling sleepily against Sam's chest. "We all used to be human. And our witches chose us to become familiars. When that happens, the animal form just kind of...comes to us." Dean's tail formed up and curled lazily over Sam's legs, his ears brushing his chin. "Maybe I'll try for a third form...later." he mumbled, drifting off to sleep contently.

Watching as Dean's tail curled over his legs, his ears slightly tickling Sam's chin as the other rested his head on his chest, Sam let his hand slide down from Dean's cat ears to his back, sliding his arm around his waist and pulling him closer, thumb rubbing over his hip. He wondered if Dean liked to be touched like this too, if he wanted Sam to touch him like this. "I think your cat form suits you." He murmured as Dean's eyes fluttered closed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get some action in this chapter!
> 
> I know, I know, maybe too soon considering they've just met but worry not, it's just sex between them...right? No feelings involved. Definitely.
> 
> Enjoy the smut!

Dean slept contently for a couple hours, his feline side happy to nap for most of the day. Sometime in the early afternoon, something thumped dully against the door.  
Dean startled awake, switching to his feline form in a flash. He sat ramrod straight, ears high and nails digging into Sam's leg before he realized it and retracted them. He padded to the door cautiously, waiting for Sam to inch it open with his gun in hand. 

There was a big brown dog, some sort of collie-retriever, sitting on the doorstep. Dean relaxed instantly, throwing himself at the dog ecstatically. "Benny!" he cried, worming between the dog's front paws and nipping at his neck. The dog chuckled, dragging his wide tongue over Dean's head. "Hey, brother."

Practically dead to the world, Sam slept soundly for most of the day, at least until a thump on his door startled him awake, hissing when he felt Dean's nails digging into his leg, realizing he'd shifted back to his feline form. Grabbing his gun, Sam slowly opened the door, his narrowed eyes morphing into a frown when he caught sight of a dog, a big collie-retriever to be exact and his confusion only grew once Dean threw himself at the mutt. "I'm guessing he's a friend of yours?" 

Dean nodded, clambering up Benny's neck and perching on his head, batting happily at the dog's ears. Benny rumbled a deep laugh and stepped inside, balancing Dean on his head. "Yeah. Just wanted to check on you. Followed your scent, 'cause I heard what happened to..." Dean's good mood evaporated and he jumped down, sitting at Sam's feet and nodding solemnly. "Yeah. Thanks. I've been freeloading. This is Sam. He's a hunter. But he's cool."

Sam closed the door once they both stepped inside, placing his gun on the bedside table and out of their view as he sat back down on the edge of his bed. Almost immediately, Sam reached to stroke between Dean's ears when he sensed the other's mood had dropped, nodding in acknowledgement towards the dog- Benny- and scratching at the feline's ears when they twitched in content. "I found Dean last night, he was scratching at my door and mewling so I let him in. Course I didn't find out what he really was until this morning."

Benny's laugh was a mix of a bark and a chuckle, short and loud. "You shifted in your sleep, didn't you? And you woke up next to a naked dude you couldn't remember having fucked the night before, right?" Benny said bemused, addressing the second part at Sam. 

Dean made a face at him. "Yeah. Anyway, we're gonna hunt down the wolf that killed my witch." Benny cocked his head. "It was Travis Flynn. He's dead. Some hunter killed him." 

Dean blinked. "...what?"

Sam cleared his throat to catch Dean's attention. "Uh, remember the wolf I killed? I wasn't sure if it had been the same guy who killed your witch but...well, turns out it was."

Dean blinked again, looking up at Sam and slumping. "Oh...okay. You were a little late." Dean said, trying not to sound bitter. It wasn't Sam's fault. He had no idea what was going to happen. But Dean had been hinging on this revenge. Now what? 

He tightened his shoulder, picking at the carpet with his claws. "Alright. Fine. I still say we go kill some Flynns." Benny nodded hesitantly. "Okay, but...we can't just go in guns blazing, brother. You know that."

Dean sounded bitter and Sam couldn't help but flinch, nodding slowly. "I know. I'm sorry." He was even more sorry that he'd been hunting down the witch himself but there was no way he was telling Dean that. Slightly relieved once the other let it go for the time being, Sam turned to face Benny this time. "We're not. We're gonna make sure we know what we're getting into before hunting them down." 

"And I need some clothes. Or so I've been told. Let's do that now." Honestly, Dean just wanted to get his mind off all of this. It was stressing him out and making him thing of everything he'd lost. 

Benny bobbed his head, shifting up into his human form for the first time. He was wearing torn jeans and flannel, eerily similar to Sam's outfit. He stuck his hand out and shook the hunter's hand, scratching behind Dean's ears. "Alright. I'll see you two around. Let me know before you do anything stupid, yeah?" he added, tugging on Dean's ear. Dean bit him (not too hard, though) and Benny chuckled as he morphed back down and headed out.

"Will do." Sam said and grinned in amusement when Dean bit Benny, reaching to scratch between the feline's ears. "Should I expect another one of your friends to track you down?" He asked teasingly, making sure to keep his voice light to show Dean he didn't mind.

"Probably not. The rest of them don't care as much as Benny." Dean shifted back up and stood, stretching and yawning. "Okay. Let's go get me some pants or whatever." He was still wearing Sam's overlarge clothes, but he needed something he could actually move in. Abruptly, Dean was overcome with the urge to hug Sam. Maybe he was just craving closeness. He gave Sam a weird look before shaking himself and heading for the door.

"Let me just get dressed." Sam turned to look for some clean clothes in his duffle but not before catching the weird look Dean gave him, walking out the door and shaking his head right after. What the hell just happened? Shrugging it off, Sam put on some jeans and checked his bandages before slipping on a flannel shirt, grabbing the keys to his car and walking out.

Dean joined Sam in the car, quiet for most of the ride to the department store. When they got there, he wandered for a little bit, kind of lost. He didn't really know what to get. When they passed the lingerie section, his eyes lit up. He grabbed a pair of panties, all lacy and black. "My witch used to get me panties all the time."

About to go get Dean some pants, Sam paused when Dean lingered in the lingerie section, watching the green eyes lit up as he reached to brush his fingers over a pair of black, lacy panties. At the comment the other made, Sam couldn't stop the images of Dean's naked body, except now those same pretty panties he was holding were covering his ass. His mouth suddenly too dry, Sam cleared his throat and walked over, taking the panties slowly from Dean. "You want me to get you a pair?" 

Dean looked up, staring for a moment before his face broke into a grin. "Yeah, thanks. These too." He handed Sam a pink pair and a red pair as well, humming happily to himself. Maybe staying with Sam wouldn't be that bad at all. 

He grabbed some jeans and some flannels, basically just finding Sam's wardrobe in his size. With an armful of clothes and the panties in his fist, he dragged Sam to the dressing rooms, finding one of the bigger stalls and locking it.

Taking the pink and red panties and just barely managing to keep from blushing furiously, Sam followed after Dean as the man grabbed an exact copy of Sam's wardrobe, just in his own size. 

Letting himself be dragged to one of the bigger stalls they could find, Sam turned back around, breath hitching slightly when he realized how close Dean was . Yeah, it was a big stall and there would've been more space between them if Sam was a normal sized human being. Taking a step back and licking his lips, he nodded towards the pile of clothes with a small smile. "Try them on, then. See if they fit."

Dean stripped, maybe brushing Sam more than he absolutely needed too. It wasn't his fault Sam was so big. He wriggled into the black panties first, twisting to see how they fit around his ass. They were small enough to show off most of his ass, lacy around the edges. Dean looked up, standing much closer to Sam than he had to. He'd heard the human's breath hitch a second ago. And he wasn't blind. "What do you think?" he asked quietly, glancing over his shoulder again, a grin flickering over his mouth when he met Sam's eyes.

Squirming every now and then whenever Dean brushed against him, Sam backed against the wall, trying to put as much distance as he could between them but then again it hadn't been much to begin with. Breath hitching when Dean slipped on the black, lacy panties, Sam licked his now shiny pink lips, eyes straying down to the man's ass, how tempting and downright sinful he looked in them. "I uh...I think they don't really cover much." Swallowing thickly, he slowly reached out almost subconsciously before retracting his hand. "But they look good on you."

The sexual tension between them was fucking unbearable. Dean could still feel his witch's touch on his skin like a ghost, and it should've made him guilty that he wanted Sam like he did, so soon after losing her, but...she would've wanted him to get over it. She would've kicked his ass if he turned down someone like Sam because he was too busy brooding. It took him that long to decide. Dean spun around and threw his arms around Sam's neck, yanking him down and kissing him hard. His breath left him in a needy moan, his whole body curving up to meet Sam's.

Sam hadn't wanted someone like this in a really long time, but fuck, the effect Dean had on him was so strong, making Sam want to say fuck it and pin him against the wall, kiss the living hell out of him. That decision was taken from him though the second Dean turned around, wrapping his arms around his neck and yanking him down to kiss him hard. A surprised moan fell from his lips, swallowing Dean's and letting his hands slide down to rest on the man's hips. Those soft, plump lips felt so much better than he could've ever imagined, pliant and needy against Sam's. 

Dean felt a thrill run through his body when he felt Sam respond. Wow, he'd actually been worried for a second that Sam would shove him away or freak out. But he didn't and so Dean wrapped himself tighter, breaking away long enough to jump up and wrap his legs around Sam's waist, holding tight to keep his balance. He smashed their mouths back together gracelessly, urgent now, like if he didn't have Sam right this second, this, whatever it was between them, might slip away.

Stumbling back a little when Dean's legs suddenly wrapped around his waist, Sam took a minute to compose himself before reaching under the other's legs, big hands cupping his ass, holding him up as he licked alongside Dean's lower lip, asking to be let inside. Switching positions, he pushed Dean against the wall, separating their lips for just a second to look into lustful green eyes, sure that his own hazel ones mirrored the urgency in them. "You look fucking hot with these." One hand squeezed Dean's ass, smashing their lips together again.

Dean could barely manage a laugh when Sam's spoke, his dick twitching at the lust in his voice, how it made it throaty and rough. He moaned into Sam's mouth, loving how big Sam's hands were and how he could grab literal fistfuls of his ass. His hips started working against the man without his permission, lips parting willingly for Sam's tongue. God, he was horny. His hands fisted in Sam's hair and yanked hard until Sam was forced to tilt his chin up. Dean attacked his throat, sucking hard and greedy. His collar felt tight around his neck with how hard he was breathing and maybe he'd get a new tag with Sam's name on it to replace the one with his witch's name.

A drawn out sound, and he was pretty sure it was a whine, left his lips when Dean pulled back from the kiss but it soon turned into a groan when Dean started attacking his neck. Eyes half-lidded, Sam barely managed to make out the shrill voice of a woman outside, reminding him just exactly where they were. "Dean, wait. We can't--" choking on a moan when the other bit down on his pulse point, Sam forced himself to keep talking. "W-We can't here."

Dean made a frustrated noise, sucking stubbornly on Sam's neck for another second before he pulled away reluctantly. "Fine," he breathed, trying to still his hips long enough to stand on his own feet. He clung to Sam for a minute when he realized he didn't have enough blood in his head and he got lightheaded. "Let's just take the clothes. Pay for it later." Dean just wanted to get out here quickly. He pulled on Sam's clothes again and grabbed everything -- made sure he had the panties, definitely the panties -- and pushed Sam out the door.

"We can't just take the clothes, Dean." Sam reminded him, taking a deep breath and clinging on Dean's hand when the other gripped his forearm, catching his breath before gathering the pile of clothes in his arms and unlocking the door. "I'll be quick." He promised before heading towards the cashier, glad to see there were no people at the time. He paid for the clothes quickly and grabbed Dean's hand once he finished, dragging him out to the car.  
Dean stumbled when Sam tugged on his hand, but his dick was pushing against Sam's overlarge jeans despite how big they were on him and when they got to the car, Dean took the bag out of Sam's hands and dropped it on the ground, pushing him against the car and kissing him hard. Fuck, when was the last time he'd wanted someone so bad? He'd been crazy about his witch, of course, but Sam was new and different and big and maybe it was just because he was a man, or something, but Dean was positively dying for it.

Sam was taken by surprise when the bag was suddenly taken from him and dropped to the ground, a pair of needy lips colliding against his own as his back pressed against the car. God, he could /feel/ Dean's arousal poking his leg even though Sam's jeans were gigantic on him and for a second Sam let himself forget they were in a public parking lot because Dean was practically whining, pressing up against Sam and he couldn't stop his own hands when they moved up to cup Dean's face, noses bumping as Sam bit down on the other's lower lip, tugging gently at the flesh between his teeth.

Dean let out something like a stuttered gasp, squeezing Sam's sides as the hunter tugged on his lip. God, he shouldn't be this turned on already. "In the car. Get in the car," he muttered, smashing their mouths together for one more desperate kiss before he broke away, taking a step back and panting lightly like it took actual effort to peel himself off of Sam. He missed his body heat already, but the sooner they got back to the motel, the sooner they could get out of their clothes.

Sam huffed in frustration when they had to pull away, seeking for the man's lips one more time before actually getting inside the driver's seat and starting the engine, panting slightly as he pulled out the parking lot. For once he was grateful the department store wasn't that far away from the motel. The ride back was quiet for the most part, but once they made it, Sam turned in his seat without missing a beat, being the one to initiate the kiss this time.

Dean was in Sam's lap in a flash at the kiss, his hands fisting in the man's hair and his hips working down impatiently. Too many clothes, they had far too much clothing on. His hands shoved up under Sam's shirt, yanking on the buttons until they popped open. He just stared for a moment, breathless. Sam really was incredible. He was careful with his wounds, placing a gentle kiss on the bandages, a counterpoint to the vicious bite to Sam's collar bone that followed the bite. In his arousal, Dean lost focus, his ears springing up and laying flat, tail lashing with excitement.

Sam was ready this time as Dean crawled into his lap, legs spreading a bit to accommodate the man between them, one hand bracing on Dean's back while the other slid up to the back of his neck. The image from this morning was fresh in his mind, the way Dean's collar had been a beautiful contrast to the pale and freckles bare skin under Sam's white sheets. Fuck, he needed to get Dean out of those clothes right now. Chest heaving up and down, Sam looked down only to realize the familiar had gotten his shirt off, lips trailing down his bandages gently. "Dean." It was a breath of awe as Sam watched the furry ears appear, laying flat and Dean's tail lashing around. Somehow they made Dean look even more hot in his human form.

Dean glanced up, green eyes almost swallowed by the black. He realized Sam was staring at the top of his head, suddenly aware that his extra appendages had formed up. He rubbed an ear sheepishly. "Sorry. I can try and keep them down."

"No." Sliding one hand up to let his fingers brush over one of Dean's cat ears, Sam licked his lips and shook his head slightly. "Keep them." Leaning closer, Sam connected their lips once more, humming in agreement to Dean's statement although it took him a minute or so before he finally found the willpower to pull away from the kiss. 

Dean kissed Sam again, hands curling around his sides. "We need to--go inside," he managed between kisses. Finally, he pulled himself away again, scrambling out of the car and pulling Sam against him, kissing at his throat as they stumbled towards the door, uncaring of who might see him with his furry add-ons.

Stumbling towards the door, Sam bit down on his bottom lip as the other man kissed down his throat, immediately pushing Dean inside once he got the door open, leading them towards the bed and pushing the other down on the mattress, hovering over his body and just staring for a second. Dean was beautiful. This time as he leaned down, Sam planted a much more sweeter kiss on soft lips, his hands starting to unbutton Dean's shirt as he kissed him

Dean stumbled back and fell on to the bed at the push, scooting back so they'd have space and flushing under Sam's stare. He looped his arms around the man's shoulders, humming happily into the softer kiss. His tail curled around Sam's leg needily, ears going flat and submissive. Dean was content to let the pace slow for a moment now that they were in the motel room. They had all night, right? He wrapped his legs around Sam, hips rolling slowly now. "M'still wearing the panties," he breathed, grinning against Sam's mouth. "Wanna see?"

The feeling of Dean's tail curling around his leg should've freaked him out, it should've felt weird but while it felt different, it did nothing to lessen his desire for the man under him. Hips rolling down at a slow pace to meet with Dean's, Sam let his lips brush over Dean's chin as they parted, nosing his neck and starting to trail down kisses over Dean's now bare chest. "Yeah. I wanna see you." He breathed in a whisper, pulling back to look at Dean, his hazel eyes blown wide with lust, hands reaching out to help the other get rid off his pants.  
Dean lifted his hips so they could get his jeans off. The panties were stretched tight, the tip of his cock poking out lewdly. He grinned and rolled over, pushing his ass up and arching his back down, chest flat on the mattress. His tail waved high, inviting Sam to touch him, grab him, squeeze him, ears relaxed. "Do you like 'em?" Dean purred, giving his ass a little shake. Maybe he'd wear panties all the time, just for Sam. He liked the satiny fabric against his skin and he liked how sexy it made him feel, and most of all, he loved the way Sam stared.

Sam leaned down, careful not to put too much of his weight on Dean as his lips brushed down his spine, reaching the top of the panties and nipping at his skin. "I love them." He grabbed at Dean's ass with both hands, squeezing. "Perfect."

Dean let out a pleased little noise when Sam grabbed his ass, his hips pushing back and knees spreading wide. His cock was throbbing now, but his witch had trained him well. He kept his hands by his head, his position perfect even though he was dying to touch himself. "Please..." he huffed, looking over his shoulder, arching his back even further. "Want you in me, Sam--need it, please--" His tail was lashing impatiently now, though when he realized it, he calmed himself, his witch's voice echoing in his ears, reminding him he'd get what he wanted if he was a good little kitty.

"Not yet." Sam muttered, slowly pulling down the lacy panties, getting a much nicer view of Dean's ass this time as he spread the cheeks apart. "We got all night, Dean." Blowing a puff of air between Dean's spread legs, Sam let his tongue lick over the man's entrance, his tail lashing wildly at the movement. "And I wanna open you up before." He muttered with a small grin, brushing a kiss over Dean's thigh and nibbling on the freckled skin slightly. 

That throaty promise -- We got all night, Dean -- made him wonder wildly how many times he could go before he passed out. He shivered at the puff of air, tail curling up suddenly when he felt Sam's tongue, letting out an inarticulate, "Gaaaahh..!" Dean was already shaking, gripping the sheets by his head and struggling not to thrust his hips back against Sam's face. God, he just wanted his tongue back on his skin. The muscles in his thigh jumped under Sam's teeth, a high noise escaping him. God, he was already a mess.

Dean was already shaking and Sam wondered, just briefly if he could push him over the edge just like this, without even having to touch his dick, just Sam's tongue in his ass. That could wait though because it seemed that tonight they both wanted more. Pressing a soothing kiss to the skin when Dean's muscles strained under his teeth, Sam went back up to keep licking at Dean's entrance, his tongue teasing at the rim. Once he thought Dean was slick enough, Sam started pushing one finger in along with his tongue.  
Dean's gut was steadily heating up, moans pushing against his lips even as he struggled to hold them in. His hole twitched under Sam's tongue, and he had to focus to keep his tail from pushing on the back of Sam's head in a plea for more. He let out a relieved moan when Sam's finger pushed into him, his cock dripping lazily on to the mattress. The panties were digging into his skin, stuck around his legs just under his ass, but he didn't mind it so much, his ears twitching as he strained to keep himself under control.

"Don't hold back. I wanna hear you." Sam murmured when he saw the way Dean was trying to keep quiet. Pushing a second finger inside, tongue licking around them, Sam pulled back to admire the view and his cock twitched at the sight. Dean's whole body was flushed from his arousal, his ears laying flat and his tail was the exact opposite, moving around wildly the deeper Sam's fingers went. Crooking one finger, Sam grinned at the gasp he received from Dean. "Could just keep doing this all night, Dean. And you'd come just from this." Sam teased as he left a path of open mouthed kisses down Dean's leg. 

Dean let out a wavering moan when Sam pushed a second finger into him, his tail shooting down to wrap around Sam's wrist and push on his hand. When Sam tapped against his prostate, he sucked in a gasp, his hips jerking backwards. He moaned, shaking hard. Sam was right. He could totally come from just this, and then still want more. His hole twitched around Sam's fingers as he begged for more. "P-please, Sam, need more, please, be so good, I promise, Sammy--please--"

Sammy. No one had ever called him that before and those who tried, well they only received a glare in return but it sounded just right coming from Dean's lips. Brushing the pad of his finger against Dean's prostate mercilessly, Sam pulled his fingers back out and licked a wet stripe up Dean's twitching hole one last time before getting rid off his own jeans and boxers. "Shh. I'm gonna give you what you want, Dean." Sam promised as he leaned down to press a kiss behind Dean's ear, grabbing the lube he kept on his first drawer and coating his dick with it before pressing the tip to Dean's entrance.

Dean couldn't keep himself quite anymore, keening loud enough for the neighbors to hear as Sam rubbed his prostate over and over, his hips twitching, fingers like claws in the sheets. His mouth was stuck open in an eternal moan, something vulnerable and pleased leaving him when Sam promised to give him what he wanted. Dean was trembling by the time he felt Sam's cock pressing against him, struggling not to jerk back and push himself down on Sam's dick, even though he wanted nothing more than to be stuffed full right now. "Please," he moaned, biting down hard on the sheets.

One hand stroked over one of Dean's cat ears softly, starting to push in at the same time. "Good boy, Dean. Such a good boy for me." Sam murmured, kissing the shell of the man's ear and grunting as he buried himself completely into the tight heat of the other with one final push. Fuck, Dean was /tight/. He stayed still for just a second, relishing in the way Dean's legs shook and trembled the more he waited before starting to thrust inside, setting a slow pace at first.

Dean gasped, doing his best to stay relaxed, but it was still a tight fit. It'd been a while since his witch pegged him. Sam was gentle, though, and his quiet praise, lips on his sensitive ears distracted him well. Dean's tail curled at Sam's hip, jerking at the first thrust. Dean let out an inarticulate noise into the sheets, his back starting to ache because of the curve it was at, but it was so good and Sam's body moving against his was incredible. His voice was ruined, trailing off into weak noises, but he wanted to ask for more.

Sam noticed how his praising helped Dean relax and so he kept whispering how good Dean was doing as he slowly started picking up the pace of his thrusts. "Fuck, you're tight." Sam moaned, shaggy hair falling to cover his face as he buried his face in the other's neck, biting down on his smooth skin to muffle a groan. Shifting, Sam gave one final gentle thrust before angling for Dean's prostate with a hard roll of his hips, pleased by the choked gasp he got in return.

Dean keened quietly when Sam bit him, a pleased flush creeping over his neck and shoulders at Sam's sweet words. He rasped out a gasp when Sam ground against his prostate, fingers scrabbling at the mattress. He felt so strung-out already, but he didn't let himself come, Sam hadn't said so yet, so he just moaned pitifully instead, eyes wide and blind. "S-Sam, Sammy, Suh-Sam--"

He would've been able to hold out much longer but fuck, it had been a while since he'd last had sex and Dean was so tight around his throbbing cock. Drops of sweat sliding down his chest, Sam grunted with each sharp thrust, making the old bed squeak with each roll of hips. He wanted to see Dean come apart under him before reaching his own climax. Leaning down, Sam gripped Dean's chin to turn his head, enough to press their lips together in a bruising kiss. "Come for me, Dean." He breathed against shiny pink lips, nibbling on the swollen flesh as he nailed Dean's prostate with a rough thrust.

Dean's body rocked with each thrust, pushed forward by the force of Sam's movement. He couldn't gather himself enough to kiss Sam, just accepting the kiss with a moan. Finally, finally, Sam said those words and Dean let himself go with a wild cry when the hunter hit his prostate, his tail lashing wildly and his ears flying straight up as he shoved himself back against Sam. He shuddered through his orgasm, stars bursting behind his eyelids. He panted roughly, going lax and slumping against the mattress, ass still pushed up against Sam.

Tongue licking into Dean's mouth as the familiar's back arched, his tail lashing wildly and body shuddering with the force of his orgasm, Sam pulled back to bite down on a freckled shoulder. That would surely leave a mark. It only took one look at Dean's flushed body and a few more thrusts inside Dean's clenching walls before Sam finally reached his orgasm. Muscles straining as he filled Dean up, Sam's eyes closed tightly, rolling up his hips until the stars clouding his vision had faded. Panting as he came down, Sam gathered enough energy to press a kiss to Dean's cheek, staying inside of him for a little while.

Helpless noises slipped past his lips as Sam bit down on him -- hard -- and his cock twitched valiantly. He moaned happily when Sam filled him, his bones jelly. Dean hummed when Sam kissed him, his hands finally relaxing. He'd torn the sheets with his nails, he realized belatedly, most absorbed by the feeling of Sam's body hot behind his and the feeling of his come inside him. "That was the first time I've had sex with a dude," Dean managed, sounding a little dazed. He grinned weakly over his shoulder. "I think we should do it a couple more times just to make sure I really like it."

Humming, Sam gave Dean a small smile and pecked the man's lips before slowly pulling out, rolling onto his back and watching mesmerized as his come dribbled down Dean's thighs. "Maybe later. No way I'm ready for round two just yet." He chuckled weakly and turned his head to stare into deep green eyes, coaxing a dimpled smile out of Sam. "Seemed to me like you loved it, though." Sam murmured with a pointed yet amused look at the torn sheets, watching a sheepish blush creep up the other's face but Sam just laughed it off and ran a hand through his sweaty hair, tucking a strand behind his ear.

Dean flopped down on his stomach, blushing when Sam glanced at the tears he'd put in the sheets. He grinned a little bit, tucking himself closer to Sam and sucking lazily on his neck. So he got really into it. Sue him. Despite the sweat and come on his skin, he was way too comfortable to get up and shower. He drifted off easily, curled against Sam.

"We should take a shower." Even as he said it though, Sam made no attempt to get up, relishing in the way Dean's lips sucked on his neck and the feeling of his tail curling around his leg. He was kind of starting to get used to it. They were both covered in come and sweat but with Dean tucked close to him, Sam's eyes closed on their own accord, scratching between Dean's ears for a second before finally drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a longer chapter to make up for the last one, and also for how long it takes me to update! Enjoy!

Dean woke the next morning totally content, blinking awake and immediately becoming aware of Sam's warmth. His ears and tail had disappeared at some point during the night, but he was now sticky and tacky with sweat. As much as he wanted to be romantic and cute and wait for Sam to wake up, the cat in him was wriggling uncomfortable at being dirty. 

He slipped out of bed and went to go shower, his dislike of being dirty outweighing his dislike of water. He sighed happily as he cleaned himself up, vaguely considering what this meant. He didn't really know what it meant to be in a relationship. He'd never known anybody intimately except his witch.

By the time Sam woke up, Dean was already gone. Frowning, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned, slowly sitting up and relaxing once he heard the stream of water coming from the bathroom. 

Honestly, he didn't know why he'd gotten so worked up over waking up without Dean by his side. Dean was just staying with Sam because he had nowhere else to go and Sam might've felt responsible for the death of his witch and yeah they had some really amazing sex last night but that was it. Sexual attraction was the only thing between them. 

Figuring he'd wait to take a shower once Dean was done, Sam headed towards the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

Dean dried himself off, wrapping a towel around his waist and padding out of the bathroom. He found Sam in the kitchenette in a pair of boxers that flashed his sharp hipbones just right and something hot jerked hard in his navel. Dean had to grab the doorway, staring blatantly at Sam. "Can we have sex in the kitchen?" he breathed, grinning.

Sam turned upon hearing his voice. Being a hunter surely helped with his reflexes and to develop a sharp ear. Licking his lips, Sam's eyes followed droplets of water sliding down Dean's chest, down to the fluffy towel wrapped around his waist. "Well, I was just about to take a shower..." He trailed off then, placing his mug of coffee on the counter before advancing towards Dean and reaching out to trace a mark on his shoulder. His mark, it was still there. Without having a chance to consult with his brain first, Sam's body made the decision for him as he leaned down to soothe the mark with his tongue, sucking on the wet skin.

"Well, I didn't mean now, but if you insist..." Dean laced a hand in Sam's hair, his skin sore where Sam was sucking on the bite. His groin stirred with heat, the counter's edge sharp against his back, but somehow, he didn't care. He made a quiet noise of pleasure, pressing on the back of Sam's head and pressing his hips against the hunter's. Jesus, if they kept this up, they'd barely speak to each other. They'd just end up having sex all the time. Which, Dean supposed, he would not be entirely opposed to.

Sucking on the mark, Sam pulled back once he was pleased with his handiwork. His lips trailed down to his chest, hand toying with the towel still wrapped around his waist. Sam placed a trail of kisses down Dean's chest to one of his perky nipples before pulling back with a smirk. "I didn't mean now either." Chuckling at Dean's expression, Sam headed towards the bathroom, slipping out of his boxers on the way and leaving them on the ground. 

Dean pouted, watching Sam's ass before he disappeared into the bathroom. Tease. He yawned and stretched, morphing into his feline form to stretch for real. Gosh, it'd been like a good twenty-four hours since he'd been in his feline form. He usually switched more frequently. He shook himself out, slipping into the bathroom and perching on the counter, watching Sam shower with a smirk.

Sighing in satisfaction when there was still warm water left, Sam stepped under the stream and tilted his head back, closing his eyes as his muscles relaxed under the water. It wasn't long before he caught sight of a shadow perched on the counter. Huh, he hadn't seen Dean in his feline form since yesterday. "You just gonna stay there and watch me shower, kitty?" He teased with a smile and started massaging his scalp with the cheap shampoo he'd bought.

Dean chuckled. "I'd join you, but I've had quite enough water today." Plus, that was a decidedly...romantic move. And Dean didn't wanna make Sam uncomfortable or anything. He watched for a little while longer, eyes greedily soaking up Sam's long, muscled body and the size of his cock (even soft, it was big) before he left the hunter to shower in peace. "I'll be outside," he called back as he slipped out front, hunting a bird for fun.

"You'd only distract me and I wouldn't get clean at all." Sam chuckled and nodded to himself at Dean's words as the other slipped out the bathroom. Showering together was kind of a romantic move, right? Unless they had sex in the shower which...they should do that later, too. And there was nothing romantic between them anyway. Sam couldn't remember the last time he'd been in a relationship. Maybe him and Dean could become some sort of friends with benefits, while Dean stayed with him anyway, Sam still wasn't sure about that. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Sam began looking for some clean clothes through his duffle.

Dean caught the bird pretty easily, pinning down its wings with his front paws. It chirped wildly, panicked and terrified. He couldn't bring himself to kill it, huffing and letting it go. Besides, Sam probably didn't want a dead bird anyway. 

He padded back inside, grinning when he saw Sam's back to him. He rose up on his hind legs, managing to get just high enough to give Sam's ass a nip. He laughed and danced out of reach, morphing up. "Nice ass, baby." 

Jerking back when he felt teeth nipping at his ass, Sam hissed slightly and turned to narrow his eyes at Dean. "Yeah, what about yours? Feeling sore yet?" Moving to land a smack on Dean's ass once he shifted to his human form, he chuckled at the yelp he got.

Dean flushed and shot him a faux-glare, rubbing his ass with a disgruntled noise. "I'm fine," he muttered, though he was a little bit sore. Not so sore that he couldn't go again, though. Dean got dressed too, though he only bothered putting on panties (and made Sam saw him put them on) and a pair of jeans, low enough that his panties peeked out over the waist. "What're we doing today? Anything productive?"

"You're a tease." Sam murmured and slowly started unwrapping the bandages on his chest, taking a deep breath as he let the bloodied bandages fall. Shit, that wolf got him good. At least he ended up killing the mutt. "Well a day off's all I can really afford, so, I'm gonna call Bobby, a friend, see if he's got a case for me."

"You started it," Dean accused, though he sobered when Sam listed everything he had planned. He nodded, crossing his arms thoughtfully. "I think I'll see if I can manage a third form. What d’you think, should I try for a lion? Maybe a cougar. That'd be sexy." Dean didn't think he'd have any trouble in terms of willpower. It was just a matter of focusing and forming his new body that might take time. "Let me know when we're leaving." He sat cross-legged on the bed, eyes shut as he set about recreating himself. 

"I don't know. Maybe a jaguar? I've always liked those." Sam hummed thoughtfully as he wrapped a new, clean bandage around his wound. Slipping on a v neck, white t-shirt, Sam grinned and crawled on top of Dean on the bed to press a kiss to his lips. One that was way too gentle. Shit. He didn't want the other to feel uncomfortable but it just--Sam just did it without thinking and it couldn't be considered romantic, right? No, it just meant Dean's lips were soft and perfect and he couldn't get enough. "You're so lazy. Is that from your cat side?" He joked with a light hearted smile before standing back up and fishing for his phone, calling Bobby.

"I'm focusing, leave me alo—mm." He was interrupted by Sam's lips on his, eyes wide for a moment before he relaxed into it. Sam was gone as quickly as he'd come, though, and Dean blinked. Well. That was...unexpected. And unexpectedly nice. He looked at Sam weirdly for a mother moment before closing his eyes and trying to recapture his train of thought. Where was he? Taking his feline form and making it bigger, stronger. What kind of big cat did he want to be?

Stepping out the room to get more privacy while he talked to Bobby, Sam asked the older man if maybe there was a job he could work in some town nearby. He did that sometimes, settle down in some motel room he could afford for quite a while and work jobs around the town. Once he got bored and needed to venture somewhere new, he left but now that Dean just got there with him, Sam figured some stability could be good. After all, he wasn't sure if Dean's witch had moved around a lot and if Dean was used to it. Stepping back inside with a light grin, Sam reached shook Dean's feet as he passed him by. "C'mon, I got an easy job a few towns over."

He was fast, he was low, he was bunched up muscles preparing for the pounce. He was a low growl and he was a swishing tail and he was deadly and sharp. He was— Dean blinked his eyes open, annoyed when Sam interrupted him. Once he processed what the hunter said, though, his expression cleared. "Okay. What is it?" Dean got dressed, running his thumb absently over his collar. 

"Pretty common case. Family moves into some allegedly haunted house where the last owner died. Two days ago the daughter got attacked though. It's probably a simple salt n' burn." Shoving his gun and knife into his duffel as he talked, Sam turned to look at Dean and grabbed one of the shirts he'd chosen last night, throwing it at him with a pointed stare. "Honestly, I don't understand why people keep moving into supposedly haunted houses. Would make this job a whole lot easier if they'd just stopped."

Dean caught the shirt and pulled it on, grumbling under his breath. Why would Sam wanna cover up his collar and the pretty bruise on his shoulder? He didn't understand humans' need to cover themselves. "Because they don't know it's haunted. Jesus, cut 'em some slack, they're civilians," he teased, elbowing Sam. He headed out to the car and shifted, curling up in the front seat and returning to his meditation. He was gonna get this third form if it killed him, dammit.

"Well, I don't understand civilians fascination with haunted spots either." He muttered under his breath but gave Dean a small smile as the other shifted, pulling the car out the parking lot and turning the volume of the radio down when he saw the feline close his eyes. 

Dean’s ears twitched as he concentrated, a snarl leaving him. He was wild. He was a predator. His tail lashed, briefly flickering with spots. His teeth extended for a moment, his body testing out the new possibilities. Puma. He wanted to be a puma. It was like finally grasping an elusive thread that had been brushing against his face but somehow out of reach. 

When he did get it, he shifted without thinking, his feline form growing bigger, tail extending, teeth sharpening, until he opened his eyes and realized he was indeed a puma, squished in Sam's front seat. He gave a victorious little growl, ducking and shaking his head out, checking his joint to make they'd formed correctly.

Sam hadn't really been paying attention to Dean or bothered the other for that matter; he'd seemed annoyed back at the motel when Sam had interrupted him so he'd figured he'd give him his space to focus on his new form or whatever. He was /not/ expecting the familiar to shift into that form right then in the car though. 

Jumping slightly in his seat at the much louder, wilder growl coming from his side, Sam's eyes widened when they landed on the /puma/ now stretching on his passenger seat. "Dude!" His expression was one of awe and surprise at the same time. "You can't just suddenly turn into a freaking puma in my car! At least give a man a warning, geez."

Dean glanced over, his lips pulling back in the big cat equivalent of a grin. He didn't trust himself to try shifting his vocal chords yet, and he wanted to stay in this form for a while just to make sure he could hold it, so he nudged Sam's arm apologetically with his head. When his tail swayed and kept knocking against the seat, he figured he should probably move to the backseat. Also so he wouldn't terrify anybody who passed them. He climbed over the seat and settled across the back, stretching with a quiet yawn. His reflection in the window was satisfying: he was big and muscled, strong body moving under a golden pelt.

Huffing when Dean's head nudged his arm in what he supposed was an apologetic manner; Sam shook his head and amusement but scratched between the feline's ears anyway. Giving the other a smile on the rearview mirror, Sam took a second to really look at Dean's new form. It really suited him. He was big and muscled and the golden pelt made him look beautiful. "You look good." He murmured as he focused back on the road.

Dean sat up happily at Sam's comment, showing off his muzzle and rounded ears. He did look good. He'd probably try talking once they got to wherever they were going, and then he'd have to shift back into his human form. That'd be long enough for this form to really settle, figured. This was fun. Maybe he'd try for a fourth form later. He'd heard horror stories, though, about familiar who tried to manifest more forms than they could handle and ended up stuck between them, or mixed. He settled in to take a nap, focusing on holding his shape while he slept.

Sam smiled softly when he saw Dean close his eyes, stretching in the backseat. He only hoped Dean could keep his new form while he napped, but then again, at least he wouldn't catch people's attention if he wasn't in the passenger seat next to Sam.  
Humming to a tune on the radio, Sam tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, sparing the feline a few glances every now and then. He tried not to focus too much on what this new...relationship between them could mean. It was just sex. Dean was craving touch and Sam hadn't gotten laid in months, besides he was lonely, he could use the company.  
________________________________________

When Dean woke, they were passing into a new town, so he kept his head low as he sat up. He couldn't resist licking Sam's ear, biting playfully and tugging. "Where are we?" he asked, voice gravelly like he hadn't spoken in a long time. It was a bit of a strain to get his vocal chords to work, but he'd get used to it. 

Squirming slightly when he felt a rough, large tongue licking at his ear and a set of teeth tugging on it, Sam brought up a hand to push Dean away but only ended up stroking over his muzzle. "Quit it." He murmured albeit not as firmly as he would've liked, might've something to do with his chuckle because it was tickling him. "We're almost there, you lazy giant cat."

Dean grumbled under his breath. "I'm not lazy. I just created a new form for myself. What've you done today? Got your lazy ass outta bed? That's what I thought. Which one of us really had the bigger day, hmm?" he teased, feigning grumpiness. He rested his chin on the back of the front seat, watching the town go by. "I'm horny," he muttered, eyes narrowing thoughtfully. "Will you fuck me over the hood? Or I could give you road head. Or you could blow me."

"Excuse me, I have a ghost to hunt down, I've got a much bigger day ahead of me." Still, Dean's obviously faked grumpy tone was totally worth his comment. Cocking a brow at the question that followed though, Sam thought about it for a minute. "I'm gonna have to pull over if you want me to blow you." He murmured almost thoughtfully, then added in a quieter tone. "You're still wearing the panties, right?" Oh yeah, he definitely had a thing for panties, or maybe just Dean in panties.

Dean shifted to his human self and clambered over the seat, grinning and spreading his knees. "Why don't you come and see?" He was wearing a pair. He'd put on the red ones this morning. Dean slipped a hand into the front of his jeans, rubbing himself over the panties with a pleased sigh. Sam wanted to blow him, huh? He imagined what the hunter would look like on his knees, swallowing down Dean's cock... His dick gave a twitch. Fuck. "Pull over," he demanded, voice dropping lower.

Licking his lips, Sam pulled over, glad that this part of the highway seemed deserted so far. Turning his body the best he could, Sam leaned down to nuzzle the growing bulge in Dean's jeans, pulling his zipper down and his breath hitched when he saw the red panties. The tip of Dean's cock was flushed red, poking out lead my and even though Sam hadn't given a blowjob in a while, he went with his gut as his tongue darted out to swirl over the head of his cock, lapping at the slit.

Dean laced a hand in Sam's hair at the back of his head, sighing contently. Man, Sam looked good with his head between Dean's legs. He lifted and shifted enough to get his clothes out of the way, humming with pleasure when Sam's tongue started on the head of his cock. "That's good, Sammy," he mumbled, petting his hair affectionately. The red panties were a sharp contrast against his pale skin and Sam's tongue was so wet and warm and Dean wondered how mad Sam would get if he just thrust into his throat.

Humming his satisfaction when Dean started petting his hair affectionately, Sam took his time to tease but more importantly worship Dean's cock, because fuck it was thick and big and mouthwatering. Licking a wet stripe from base to tip, Sam used one hand to fondle with the man's balls before finally wrapping pink lips around Dean's cock. He couldn't hold back the soft moan that escaped his lips, sending small vibrabtions through Dean's body. He’d forgotten how much he loved doing this. 

Dean groaned when Sam finally took him in his mouth, gripping Sam's hair when he started playing with his balls. Shit, he was damn good. And more than that, what turned Dean on was how much it seemed like Sam was enjoying it. He groaned again when Sam moaned around him, giving a short thrust into the hunter's mouth. His lips were all pink and wet now and so pretty stretched around Dean's cock. "Can you take me down your throat, Sammy?" he breathed, petting his hair again.

Looking up at Dean with darkened hazel eyes, Sam sucked on the head, tongue stabbing repeatedly at the leaking slit. Honestly, it'd been a while since he'd given head and he wasn't sure if he could take Dean's cock down his throat. But god, he wanted to try. His own dick gave a little twitch when Dean tugged harsher on his hair. Taking a deep breath through his nose, Sam started bobbing his head down, determined to take as much as he could of Dean in his mouth and the tight heat of his throat.

Dean shivered when Sam met his eyes, his own eyes shifting to his puma eyes, sharp and gold, as he stared down at the human's mouth greedily. He pushed his hips up slowly to meet Sam as he bobbed, yanking on his hair when his tongue played over his slit. "Fuck," he breathed, holding Sam's head in place and thrusting into his mouth impatiently for a moment, his dick twitching as he watched Sam's eyes water and spit trail from the corners of his stretched mouth. "Sorry, sorry," 

Last night Sam had definitely been the one in control and while they'd had amazing sex, right now, with Dean in control, it was just as good. Shivering when he was met with sharp and golden, almost predatory eyes, Sam choked slightly when Dean's hips bucked up into his throat, eyes watering and spit ddribbling from his stretched mouth. He took a second to recover before placing both hands on Dean's hips, keeping him from thrusting up at least for now as he closed his eyes and took Dean's cock to the base, throat constricting around the head. His mouth felt so /full/ and Sam loved it.

Dean grumbled when Sam pushed his hips down, apologetically running a hand through his hair. He didn't mean to hurt him, but his throat was wethottight and Dean just wanted to keep himself buried him Sam's mouth forever. He let out a choked groan when Sam sank all the way down, squeezing Sam's shoulder. "Fuck. You look great like that, Sammy," he mumbled, stroking his thumb over the human's lips. Jesus Christ. He was close.

Licking at the prominent, pulsing vein on the underside of Dean's cock, Sam pressed his close to his navel, breathing in the scent as he purposely choked on his dick now, breathing through it and looking up with pleading eyes that screamed at Dean to come down his throat.

Dean slumped in his seat like if he pushed himself closer to Sam, he could get any deeper in his through. He gripped the back of his head, panting quietly. Oh, Christ, Sam looked so good, and his mouth was perfect around his dick and then he looked at him like that, and Dean couldn't help but jerk his hips up, yanking on Sam's hair and spilling down his throat. Sam looked like he was dying for it, god. "Jesus Christ," Dean breathed faintly, panting harshly and rubbing his face. He yanked Sam up and kissed him hard, groaning into his mouth. "Fuck, Sam."

Sam should really stop thinking of Dean as beautiful when he came, should think of a more suitable word like 'hot' but goddamn it, Dean /was/ beautiful. No way around it. Sam was sure it was a one sided thing though. And for fuck's sake he was really trying to keep things strictly sex between them but every time he looked at the gorgeous familiar--no, better not to step in that territory. 

Swallowing down what Dean could offer, Sam's breath was taken away once again at the hard kiss, tongue tangling with Dean's and making him taste himself. He pulled back with a slightly dazed look and managed a weak grin, voice wrecked as he spoke. "It's good to know I'm still good at that."

Dean grinned back, his thumbs still stroking over Sam's face, just...staring. He was incredible. And not just at giving blowjobs. Dean found his chest swelling with something warm and close and he had to peck Sam one more time and sit up straight so he could look away, busying himself with tucking himself back into his jeans. That was-- He couldn't possibly be falling for Sam, right? He just...really liked his face. And his mouth. And his dick. And his hands. And his voice. And--well. Dammit. Once he was sure Sam was okay to drive, he shifted back to his puma form, laying across the front seat and adding belatedly, "Thanks."

Pulling back with a dimpled smile, Sam watched as the other tucked himself back in his jeans, looking away and shifting to his new puma form. The muttered 'thanks' though brought him back to their reality where they'd practically just met and were only attracted to each other sexually. Nothing more. 

His smile faltered a little but stayed on his face nonetheless, wiping away some spit from his chin and clearing his throat. "Yeah, no problem." Great, now it sounded like they were just exchanging sexual favours. Hell, maybe that's what it was after all. Pushing those thoughts away, Sam pulled the car back on the road and kept driving.

Dean, sensing the change in Sam's mood, frowned. He didn't mean to upset Sam. He wasn't sure what he'd done wrong, but Sam was clearly not as happy as he'd been a moment ago. Maybe he though Dean was using him? Which wasn't the case at all. He thought, at least. Dean nosed against Sam's leg unhappily, his tail curling in sadly. "Are you angry with me?" he asked quietly, glancing up before laying his head in Sam's lap.

Shifting on his seat when Dean laid his head down on Sam's leg, he licked his lips at the question and shook his head. Well, now he felt shitty. Dean sounded downright sad about Sam's mood and the possibility he might be angry with him. He was being ridiculous and overthinking their situation when he should just enjoy what they had and the fact that he wasn't alone anymore. "I'm not angry." He reassured the other and hesitated for just a second before starting to scratch between his ears, stroking over the golden pelt.

Dean nodded disbelievingly, letting Sam pet him. He didn't think Sam was lying to him, but that wasn't the whole truth, either. He let it go, though, settling in for the rest of the ride.  
________________________________________  
Once they got to the haunted house, Dean shifted down to his smaller feline form, jumping into Sam's arms as he got out of the car. "I don't really like...people," he explained, his tail swishing a little nervously. He did as much as he could to avoid talking to people, so hopefully if he was in his feline form, the family they were meeting would leave him alone.

Parking in front of the house, Sam caught Dean just in time and stroked a hand down his back. "Don't worry. Just stay in this form and you won't have to talk to anyone." 

The family that moved into the house were actually friends of Bobby, way back and after finding out what happened to their daughter, he informed them about Sam, not revealing what they really did but telling them Sam was someone who could help. Thus, why he wasn't currently posing as an FBI agent or such. Stepping out the car with one final scratch between Dean's ears, he approached the house.

The family came out to meet Sam, the parents polite but nervous people, explaining in hushed tones what was going on so they wouldn't scare the younger son. Dean jumped down from Sam's arms and padded over to sit with the boy, watching him stack blocks. "Kitty!" the boy said with a grin when he noticed Dean. He reached over with fat little fingers and stroked Dean's tail, much more gently than Dean was expecting.

Sam kept a careful eye on Dean while also managing to take in what the couple was telling him. Apparently they've heard the rumors that the house was haunted before they moved but obviously never thought it'd be true. They started having some troubles with the electricity after a few days; lights flickering on and on, the temperature suddenly dropping, all signs that would indicate a ghost. God, this is just what he needed after that werewolf. A simple, easy case. 

Turning around after suggesting to the couple they get out of the house for the day so Sam could take care of it, he chuckled when he saw the little boy playing with Dean. "I think he likes you." Sam whispered to the boy, sending Dean a grin.

Dean shot Sam a glare when the boy looked up at Sam excitedly, then back at him with awe. Reluctantly, Dean stepped closer, sitting stiffly against the boy's side. The little boy pet his head softly. "He's like a little lion," the boy whispered, awed. "Is he yours?" Dean preened with pride when the boy compared him to a lion, sitting straighter. He eyed the hunter for the answer to that question, smirking. 

Grinning as the boy pet him, Sam's smile softened slightly at the question and he eventually nodded. "Yeah, he is." No, he was not falling for Dean, and he was not having these thoughts right now, especially when Dean was in his feline form. Soon enough, the boy's parents came looking for him with the excuse of going to see a movie to give Sam enough time to get rid off their problem.

Dean shot Sam a look at the answer, surprised by the tone of his voice. That was...unexpectedly sweet and it tugged on something in Dean's chest that scared him a little bit. He endured the boy's petting for another minute before the family left, then he shifted up to his larger feline form, shaking himself out and wandering the house.  
"What kind of ghost are we looking for?" he called back, returning to Sam and sitting in front of him, trying not to stare.

"Well..." Sam trailed off as he neared the door that lead down to the basement, opening it and starting to go down the stairs. "They never actually found the owner's body, who supposedly killed himself." A grin tugged at his lips and he turned to look at Dean who was for some reason avoiding direct eye contact. Frowning slightly, Sam pressed his lips together before continuing in a quieter voice. "Anyway, I did a little research. There were rumors after his death that his wife had been the one to kill him; she took off after his death and was reportedly never seen again. And the rumors all said she's buried in the basement, plus it's where the daughter was attacked and where they'd been having most trouble."

Dean nodded, padding after Sam. "So, what, there's two ghosts?" The place smelled...ghostly. It was weird. He'd always been able to tell when a place was haunted or something just by the feel of it. Maybe it was being a familiar, he was more in tune with the supernatural. 

He stiffened abruptly, his tail freezing and his ears perking high. Something squeaked and there was a nearly silent brush of air and-- Dean dove for Sam, bowling him over just as an antique mirror sliced through the air where Sam's head had been a moment ago. Dean's heart was in his throat, eyes looking around wildly, but there was nothing to see.

Turning to look at the familiar, Sam swallowed hard and nodded. "Guess I should pay more attention. Thanks." He murmured and licked his lips before standing up once more and pushing the closet aside, revealing a huge gap on the wall.

Dean stayed by Sam's side warily, his tail lashing back and forth. This place was so enclosed, and while he had no trouble seeing in the dark, he knew Sam would have more difficulty. Dean wove into the gap ahead of Sam, glancing back to make sure his human could squeeze his broad shoulders through the small space. On the other side, there was a small, dark room. It smelled like death, making Dean recoil for a moment, snorting.

Not failing to miss the way Dean practically recoiled at the smell, Sam stepped further into the room and placed down his bag to get the salt and lighter. "You're gonna have to get used to the smell." Sam whispered quietly to the familiar.

"Guh," Dean grumbled, rubbing a paw over his nose. It was making him nauseous. He shifted up to his human form so the smell wouldn't be so strong, helping Sam spread salt over the decomposing bodies. A noise from outside caught his attention, though, and he morphed down in an instant, eyes sharp in the dark again. The ghost -- the man -- was hovering outside, grinning wickedly. He waved his hand before Dean could lunge, sliding the big cabinet in front of the gap. "Fuck!" Dean swore, colliding with the cabinet. "Don't burn them yet!" he shouted back to Sam. If they ended up stuck in here, the fire'd suck up all the oxygen.

"Shit." Sam cursed under his breath when he saw the cabinet had been moved back to its original place. Sam didn't have time to help though because as he turned around, the ghost of the man's wife appeared behind him and collided against him, sending him crashing to the wall with a pained grunt.

Dean lunged at the woman with a snarl, his teeth latching on to her arm and tearing. She screamed, seemingly shocked that he could actually grab her, and disappeared.  
Dean panted, looking around before making sure Sam was alright. "C'mon, get up. I'm gonna try moving that thing." He threw himself against the cabinet again. It rattled and tipped, but a strong force outside knocked it back. Shit. The man had to be out there holding it. But the woman might stop them if they tried burning his corpse. "Hey, man!" he shouted, shifting up to two legs. "Didn't this bitch kill you? What're you helping her out for?" He felt the force on the other side of the cabinet waver, so he gave it another hard shove.

"I'm okay." Sam reassured Dean with a hiss as he got up from where he'd been thrown. He rushed to help Dean move the cabinet and felt the force of the ghost holding it in place wavering at the other's words. "Keep talking about that." Sam put all his force on trying to move the cabinet alongside with Dean and the more the other man tried communicating with the ghost of the man, questioning just why he was helping the wife that murdered him, the more they could actually move it. 

"What'd she do, poison you? Didn't even let you die like a man, huh?" There was a muffle noise of rage from the other side of the cabinet and it rattled. The woman appeared behind them, shouting. "He beat me! He was a drunk and a bum!" Dean whistled, grunting and shoving the cabinet. "Wow, sounds like you had it coming, man. Piece a' shit, aren't you?" The man screamed, suddenly releasing the cabinet and flying at the woman. Together with Sam, Dean shoved the cabinet away, dodging the ghosts and running back into the tiny room. "Gimme the lighter!"

Throwing the lighter at Dean, Sam stayed by the entry where he held the cabinet and made sure it wouldn't block their way out again. The distraction didn't last for long though and soon enough both ghosts were launching at Sam, the woman managing to sink her wickedly long, bloodied nails into Sam's stomach and coaxing a groan from the hunter. "Hurry!"

Dean lit the bodies, stumbling back at the blaze that roared up. The ghosts screamed, writhing and finally burning into ash. Dean panted for a moment before doubling over and planting his hands on his knees, the smell of burning flesh almost worse than the stench of rotting flesh. "I'm gonna puke," he mumbled, stumbling out of the tiny room and leaning against the wall, face tinged green. "You do this all the time?" he asked, rubbing his face and groaning.

Sam grunted and pressed a hand to his now bloodied shirt where the woman had dug her nails into his stomach. "Fuck." He breathed but managed a weak chuckle at Dean's words and he took a second before standing up and heading out the tiny room. "Amongst killing other creatures, yeah. Don't worry you get used to it, kind of."

Dean smelled blood a moment later and looked up, alarmed. "Are you okay?" he asked, his nausea forgotten when he noticed Sam gripping his bloody stomach. "C'mon, let's go fix you up. Jesus, you need to take a longer break. You're still all cut up from the wolf, too. No more hunting for you for a while," Dean muttered, ushering Sam back upstairs.

"Maybe." Sam murmured thoughtfully and pulled his hand away from his stomach, stained with blood but smiled at Dean nonetheless. "It's been a while since my last vacation." He couldn't really remember, actually. Definitely after his father's death though, the man never took a break from hunting.

"Let's go to the beach. Or Vegas. Something." Dean could use a distraction anyway, and Sam needed time to heal. He led Sam back out to the car, sitting him down and rifling around until he found the first aid kit. He pushed Sam's shirt back and wiped down the cuts, relieved to see that they really weren't too back. He put a couple big, stick-on bandages, making sure they were gonna stay before he sat back and let go of Sam, shaking his head. "You hunters and your...injuries."

Grinning slightly at Dean's words, Sam looked down, relieved to see it wasn't really so bad and chuckled. "Yeah, we get injured a lot. Bet you wish you would've knocked on the door of a regular guy and left in the morning, huh?" He joked with a soft smile.

Dean looked over at Sam's joke and answered honestly, "Nah. I prefer this." He shot him a grin, climbing into the car and stretching with a groan. "So, beach then? After we let the family know they're safe." He wouldn't mind the beach. He wasn't a fan of the water, but they could just lie on the on the beach and watch Sam. Shirtless and wet, he was certain Sam'd look good.

Sam's grin widened at Dean's words and he looked down to try and hide the way Dean's comment had him positively beaming. Nodding, Sam reached for his phone in his pocket. "Yeah, I'm gonna call them and let them know I dealt with it." He pressed the phone to his ear and as he waited for them to pick up, Sam turned to look at Dean with a smile. "We make a pretty good team, don't you think?"

Dean chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, as long as I get to be Batman and you're Boy Wonder." He ran a hand through Sam's hair while he talked on the phone, idly combing out some knots. He really liked Sam's hair. He couldn't explain it. He just did. Dean pulled his hands away once Sam was done talking, tucking it in his lap shyly. "So? We all good?"

Sam was pleasantly surprised when Dean started running his fingers through his hair as he talked on the phone, leaning into the touch with a soft sigh. Once he was done talking, Sam caught sight of the way Dean tucked his hand back in his lap almost shyly and smiled. "Yeah, we're good." He murmured and reached out to brush long fingers over Dean's cheek softly. "I like your freckles." He murmured with a small smile.

Dean blinked, a light flush coloring his cheeks. "Shut up," he muttered, rubbing his face. He thought his freckles were stupid. His witch used to say she liked them too, used to make him lie in the sun bare so they'd get darker. He shot Sam a looking, not sure if Sam was serious or just making fun of him, but when it was obvious he was serious, Dean's flush darkened. God. Why was he reacting like this? "So, beach? Are we going?"

"Yep, beach it is. Hopefully laying in the sun all day will make your freckles stand out even more." Grinning at the familiar's almost shy expression, Sam couldn't help but lean forward in his seat and press a soft kiss over one of Dean's slightly pink cheek. 

Dean grumbled under his breath, morphing to his feline form and crawling into Sam's lap, still mumbling disgruntledly. Sam was being all...cute and couple-y. And Dean found that he didn’t mind that much. 

Parking, Sam looked down when Dean spoke and shrugged. "I'd say I'll lend you one but it'd probably hang off of you. Just change into one of the pair we bought." Sam smiled encouragingly at Dean and opened his door. "C'mon."

Dean reached into the back and rifled through one of the duffel bags, pulling out a pair of boxers. He changed quickly, ruefully tossing his panties back in the bag and following Sam out of the car. The beach was almost empty, which Dean supposed was better.

Sam grabbed one of his swimming suits and changed into it in the car, grabbing Dean's hand without really thinking about it and tugging him out the car. "C'mon, let's go." And maybe his smile was a little too wide but man, it had been a long time since he'd been on a short vacation, much less to the beach.

Dean chuckled, letting Sam tug him by the hand to the sand. He grinned at the feeling of the sand under his toes, slowing a little as they neared the water. He stood just shy of the lapping waves, expression pensive. "You sure about this whole...ocean thing? I mean, we could just lay on the sand. Water's not that great."

Sam turned to look at Dean with a slight frown. "You really don't like water, huh?" Sam relished in the feeling of sand under his wiggling toes before smiling softly at Dean. "Sure, we can just stay here for now. But it's been ages since I've been to the ocean, might need to go ahead and enjoy the water by myself in a while."

Dean frowned. Sam obviously wanted to go in the water with him. He inched a little closer to the ocean, making a face as the wet Sam squished under his feet. Gross. "You go. I'll be right behind you," he promised, inching forward until he was ankle deep. God, he'd never actually been in the ocean before. It was so huge and...wet.

Sam smiled as he stepped further into the ocean, sighing in content as the small waves splashed against his skin. Man, times like this he thought about just leaving the hunter life behind. But the thought of what his father would say always made him feel so freaking guilty. Smiling when Sam saw Dean was trying to make an effort and follow after him. "You don't have to come, Dean. Although I'd like it if you did."

Sam was almost waist-deep and Dean was still trying to urge himself past ankle height. He morphed down and launched himself at the hunter, landing on his shoulders and clinging, staring wide-eyed at the water. "It's so deep... What if there’s something down there? Like seaweed? Or fish? Or slimy rocks? What if I get wet," he said, horrified, well-aware he was being melodramatic. He actually didn't hate water. It was just the principle.

Sam almost stumbled when all of a sudden Dean morphed and launched to his shoulders but simply casted the feline an amused stare. "Well, I have to be honest; I think you getting wet is a big possibility." Sam deadpanned with the most serious face he had but chuckled at Dean's glare upon his teasing.

Dean yelped when his tail accidentally touched the water, panicking and losing his balance and tumbling into the water. He yowled, splashing for a few moments before shifting and splashing around some more. It took him a moment to realize he could stand easily in this water, but by then, he was soaked. His mouth curved down in a pout, hair dripping in his face.

Sam's hands shot out to try and catch Dean but the feline tumbled into the water, howling and splashing around before turning to his human form. They were lucky no one was around, Sam was gonna have to talk to Dean about shifting in public. Sam tried to keep a straight face, he really did, but that pout and Dean's wet hair dripping onto his face was too much. Breaking into laughter, Sam ignored Dean's growing pout and kept chuckling. "Oh, c'mon, it's not so bad, Dean."

Dean flushed when Sam started laughing at him, pushing his hair back and pouting at Sam's mirth. "This isn't funny," he harrumphed, though a smile was starting to twitch up at the corners of his mouth. He shook his hair out at Sam, sighing. He was wet now, so it didn't really matter. "I can't swim, by the way," he added, glancing down at the waterline. He was okay here, but he was pretty sure he didn't want to go any further out. Dean looked back up at Sam, the hunter looking young and happy like this, and he couldn't help but kiss him.

"That's okay, I wanna stay here." Lost in the moment, Sam was slightly surprised as Dean leaned forward, and really it was adorable that the other had to stand up a little on his toes to reach Sam and properly kiss him. Eyes fluttering closed, he melted into it and brought Dean closer, placing a hand on the back of his neck. 

Dean let his body curve to fit against Sam's, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Kissing Sam was...awesome, really. It was the kind of kissing that distracted him completely, left him oblivious to the world. He squeezed the hunter, pressing himself harder into the kiss and letting out a satisfied noise against his lips. This was far too easy, dangerously so. And he was also getting kinda horny. Sam could probably feel him poking him in the leg by now.

God, he'd probably never get tired of kissing Dean. His lips were soft and perfect and he filled something inside of Sam that had been empty for a long time. And it was too soon because they'd only spent two days together but he couldn't stop it, so he just kept it from Dean. His tongue teased along the other's lower lip, muffling a soft sound when he felt Dean poking his leg. "Man, you're always horny." He murmured against his lips with a smirk.

Dean grinned, shameless. "Yeah, whose fault is that? You make me horny." Honestly, Dean didn't mind if Sam didn't feel like doing anything more than kissing right now, because kissing Sam was fantastic. How did he get so lucky that he wandered into the life of somebody like Sam? Somebody who touched him like Sam did, looked like Sam did, made him feel the way Sam did? Dean broke away just far enough so he could catch Sam's bottom lip and suck, wanting to feel the soft skin swell.

Humming in agreement, Sam grinned and let his hands slide down to the other's waist, pulling him closer to his own body. His breath hitches and his eyes darkened when Dean took his bottom lip between his teeth, the flesh swelling and turning a brighter pink. "Fuck, Dean." Sam breathed in awe and dove in for another proper kiss, seeking entrance with his tongue this time and explored the mouth he'd come to know so well in just a few days.

Dean parted his lips willingly, sucking on Sam's tongue. A wave of arousal rolled through him and he squeezed Sam closer again, somehow wishing he could crawl under Sam's skin and get infinitely closer. This was dangerous, wasn't it? Being so drawn to a person after only a couple days? His fingers dug into Sam's back and he jumped up, wrapping his legs around the hunter's waist, barely breaking their kiss to do it. "Can I ask you to fuck me on the hood of the car, or is that too far away?" he breathed, tugging on Sam's hair.

"God, you're killing me." Sam murmured but opened his eyes back up with a grin, biting down on his swollen lower lip before nodding towards the car. "Well, come on then." He was crazy to do this, especially in public but Dean was goddamn irresistible and who was Sam to say no? 

Dean slid down and grabbed Sam by the hand, tugging him impatiently back to the car. The sun was setting and the beach was empty, but they were still out in the open. The thought of getting caught excited Dean that much more. He shot Sam a crazy grin over his shoulder before they reached the car. "Give it to me good, okay, Sammy?" He bent over the warm hood, heart pounding.

Bending over, Sam pressed a wet kiss behind the shell of Dean's ear and whispered. "This turns you on, Dean? The prospect of getting caught?" Palming Dean's hard on, he could feel the twitch at his words and smirked. 

Dean moaned against his lips, his back arching to push his ass up and make it easier for Sam to get at his dick. "Yeah. S'hot, thinking anybody could just show up and see you plowing me..." He wanted to shove back and feel Sam's body against his, 'cause he was certain Sam was hard too. "C'mon, don't make me wait, please," he breathed, though he was less begging and more demanding.

"I still have to prep you, Dean." Sam chuckled lowly into the other's ear and left a trail of wet kisses down his neck, bringing up a hand to trace Dean's lips with his fingers. "Suck." He commanded in a low voice, nibbling on the flesh of his shoulder and starting to suck yet another mark on the skin. 

Dean shivered happily as Sam's mouth moved warm and wet over his neck, sucking Sam's fingers into his mouth greedily. He moaned around them quietly when he felt the hunter starting to work on bruising him again. Dean worked his tongue around Sam's fingers like he was sucking Sam' cock, letting out low, needy sounds.

Nudging Dean's legs apart with his knee, Sam bit down /hard/ on the familiar's shoulder, drawing a mix between a moan and a gasp from Dean as he soothed over the freshly made mark with his tongue. Pulling out his fingers once they were thoroughly coated with saliva, Sam kissed the man's back and started pulling down his boxers.

Dean made a pleased noise when Sam bit him, his cock twitching. He was gonna be bruised up and he really, really liked that. Maybe he could get Sam to bruise his neck too, just so it'd be more visible. Dean stepped out of his boxers, spreading his legs further and moaning in disappointment when Sam pulled his fingers free.

Sam got rid off his own swimsuit and chewed on his lower lip, rocking his hips and sliding his cock between Dean's cheeks. Pulling back, Sam fought the urge to skip the prep and just shove into Dean right that moment. He busied himself with brushing kisses over Dean's back as he slowly circled his hole, pushing one inside and starting to spread him for his cock.

Dean groaned when he felt Sam's cock between his cheeks, looking back with a flush. Christ, that was hot. Dean made an impatient noise when he pulled away and only felt one finger. "C'mon, I can take it. Gimme two." He was still a little stretched from the night before, and besides, the light burn of a little stretching turned him on.

Brushing his lips over Dean's skin, Sam hummed and slowly nudged another finger inside, stretching them and starting to thrust them in. "Still stretched from yesterday." He whispered and left a trail of tiny little bites down Dean's back. Licking over a patch of freckles, he crooked one finger and smirked once the man under him arched his back, moaning loudly.

Dean groaned as Sam bit across his back, fingers scrabbling at the smooth hood of the car when he tapped his prostate. Dean pleaded inarticulately for more, his back curving into a needy arch. God, he could be as loud as he wanted. There was no one out here to get angry. Dean moaned again, just 'cause he could, pushing his ass back on Sam. He wanted to go like three times this time. Sam made him /insatiable/.

"God, I love that you're so vocal." Sam murmured and pushed another finger in, relentlessly tapping against Dean's prostate until the man's legs were practically trembling. After a while of thrusting his fingers in and kissing down his back, Sam finally pulled his fingers out, watching in fascination the way Dean's hole fluttered before placing the tip of his cock against his entrance, starting to push in.

Dean chuckled breathlessly, grinning over his shoulder, but Sam's abuse of his prostate had him pushing his forehead against the car, gasping out high, needy noises, his legs trembling and struggling to hold his weight. Dean mumbled quietly in disappointment when Sam's fingers left him, but there was barely any time between when he was left empty and when Sam's cock pushed against him. He arched his back, his tail and ears forming up, and he twisted his upper body so he could meet Sam's eyes with his own wet, half-lidded one. "Can you fuck me until I scream, Sammy?" he asked in as innocent a voice as he could manage, pushing out his full bottom lip in a pout.

Eyes solely focused on the way Dean's hole opened up for his cock, Sam almost missed the tail and ears that had formed up. Swallowing thickly once he noticed them, Sam couldn't help himself as he leaned forward to press a kiss to one of Dean's new fluffy ears. How could he look even more beautiful with them on? Hazel eyes met green and Sam's own darkened at Dean's words, leaning in to suck his lower lip between his teeth and biting down on the flesh at the same time that he pushed harder, burying himself to the hilt.

Dean let out a high noise when Sam pushed into him completely, his lip swelling as Sam abused it. God, Sam was so big. He stretched his hole so nicely, and honestly, Dean could probably come just from having Sam inside him. He started rocking back impatiently, his tail curling around Sam's hip and tugging. "C'mon, fuck me," he demanded, watching Sam's reflection in the windshield. Next time, he was gonna ride Sam. He wanted to see his face when he came and made all the gorgeous sounds.

"You just want me to be rough and hard, don't you?" Sam smirked and teased Dean with a little roll of his hips, sucking on the other side of his neck and practically growling when the familiar's tail curled around his hip and tugged impatiently. "So needy." He murmured before giving one brutal thrust, one that earned him a surprised and pleased yelp from the other. 

Dean tipped his head to the side willingly, making space for Sam's mouth on his neck. He cried out when Sam gave a hard thrust into him, a sharp, "Yes!" punching past his lips. That was what he wanted. So maybe he got off on being handled a little rough. Sam seemed to like it as much as he did. Dean reached back and yanked on Sam's hair, pulling him down until he could nip and suck on his lips.

Grunting into Dean's mouth as the other nipped and sucked on his swollen lips, Sam gripped his hips tightly and started setting up a fast pace, letting himself be as rough and harsh as he wanted to. Dean seemed to love it. "You're /still/ so tight." Sam moaned and brushed his lips up Dean's cat-ear, such a gentle contrast to his fast-paced and nearly brutal thrusting.

Dean cried out as Sam stared pounding into him, bucking back to meet him and moaning with abandon. Sam's lips on his ear just intensified how hard he was fucking. Dean's ear twitched happily under Sam's lip, his hole squeezing tight around Sam. "I think you're just f-fucking huge," Dean stuttered out, gasping between words. "Fuuuuuuck, Sam," he breathed. He was trembling harder now, fingers scrabbling for purchase on the smooth car. Jesus, Sam was gonna tear him in two and it was awesome.

"I think you just want to inflate my ego." He chuckled breathlessly, which ended up in a drawn out moan, nails digging into Dean’s skin as he thruster harder. He was sure his fingerprints were gonna stay on the pale and smooth skin. Clock twitching inside of the other, Sam threw his head back and groaned as his hole squeezed around his cock. "Dean." There were really no snarky remarks anymore as he changed the angle to nail Dean's prostate.

Dean was certain his hips were gonna bruise and he loved the idea of Sam's hands literally imprinted on him. He howled as Sam started nailing his prostate perfectly, his spine arching, fingers spasming into claws. His tail curled up, the pleasure so intense that he ended up standing on one leg, the other bent up tightly, toes curling as he shouted his approval. Sam was gonna make him explode. "Uhn, please, Sam, need it, please, fucking hell--"

Sam watched with half lidded eyes, awed as Dean's hands morphed into claws from the sheer pleasure. Licking one wet stripe over Dean's ear, watching as it twitched happily under the brush of his tongue. Biting down on it, Sam reached down and wrapped a hand around Dean's cock, thumb stroking over the slit at the same time that he gave a harder thrust. "Tell me what you want, Dean."

Dean couldn't even see, he was so focused on what he was feeling. His ear caught between Sam's teeth, Sam's big hand on his cock, and his dick inside him pounding into him. Dean let out a pathetic cry when Sam thrust into him like that, desperately trying not to scratch the car with his nails. "Come--please come in me, Sammy, wanna be full of it, wanna be dripping, Sammy, please," Dean gasped.

Sam's hand gripped Dean's cock tighter at the words, his eyes closing tightly as his hips bucked up sharply to follow after his orgasm. God, he was so close. "Gonna fill you up, Dean." Sam breathed, warm breath ghosting over the other's ear. In that moment, Dean's hole /squeezed/ around his cock and that was all it took for Sam to bite down on Dean's neck now, hips rocking desperately as he came inside of Dean.

At Sam's whispers words, low and possessive, Dean lost it. He came with a wavering cry, his orgasm rocketing higher when he felt Sam start to flood him. He arched off the car, chest heaving, Sam's teeth digging into his neck deliciously. "Suh-Sammy..." Dean gasped, blinking away the spots and trying to remember what breathing was. 

Still riding the aftershocks of his orgasm, Sam let go of Dean's neck and swiped his tongue gently over the mark he'd left, soothing it with a soft kiss right after. He stayed inside of Dean for a while before slowly pulling out, come dribbling down the other's thigh. "Fuck, Dean." He chuckled breathlessly and turned his head around to press a kiss to his lips.

Dean sighed happily, yielding to Sam's lips without even thinking. His hands turned back to human ones, though his ears and tail stayed, swaying contently. He slumped against the car, not especially motivated to move despite the fact that he was naked, ass-up, and dripping come. "That was awesome," he breathed, grinning dazedly.

"Mhm, yeah it was." Sam murmured in content and pressed a kiss to one of Dean's cat-ear, lost in the afterglow and not even caring it was more of a romantic gesture right now. He was fine with staying there for a few seconds but after a while he gently patted Dean's bare ads and chuckled at the grunt. "C'mon, we gotta get dressed. Anyone could come."

Dean grumbled under his breath, but straightened up eventually, stretching and groaning. "I'll just grab something from the back..." He wiped himself and the hood with his boxers. He stopped to kiss Sam before grabbing another pair of boxers from the back and a pair of jeans, pulling them on and settling in the passenger's seat with a content sigh.

Settling on the driver's seat next to Dean, Sam laid back, shirtless and looking out towards the ocean. "We're just lucky the beach was empty. Or is sex in public places becoming a habit?" He teased with a grin and turned to Dean with a spark in his eyes.

Dean chuckled, lacing his fingers behind his head. "I mean...I thought it was pretty hot. I wouldn't mind doing it again." Dean flopped over, slumping against Sam's shoulder and sucking lazily on the junction of his neck and shoulder. Man, this was really...nice. Comfortable and familiar. So this was little bit more than just sex, but that was okay, right?

"Of course you wouldn't." Sam rolled his eyes affectionately and tilted his head once Dean started sucking lazily on his skin. A soft sigh fell from his lips as he turned his body to look down at Dean, eyes focused on the way Dean's lips brushed softly over his shoulder before they pulled back. Swallowing thickly, Sam brought up a hand to run long fingers through Dean's still slightly wet hair. Maybe he was feeling more than lust and attraction towards the familiar.

Dean looked up when Sam's hand laced in his hair, realizing that Sam was just touching him to touch him, not to get his attention. He smiled softly, kissing Sam's lips slowly. He tried to think of the last time he and his witch had just sat somewhere and kissed, without doing anything else. Sure, he loved sex, but sometimes it was nice to just...kiss. Dean's ears and tail formed up again, his ears falling happily and his tail resting on Sam's thigh.

The hand carding through Dean's hair, slipped down to cup the other's cheek as they kissed, Sam's thumb caressing softly over the smooth skin. Sam nibbled on Dean's bottom lip longingly once they pulled away, hazel eyes staring deeply into green ones with an almost unreadable expression before he looked away. "I should take breaks from hunting more often." He murmured as he started scratching between Dean's ears.

Dean blinked, surprised by Sam's expression when they broke. It was impassive, but there was something...something there. It was gone in a moment though, so he didn't ask, resting his head on the hunter's shoulder and purring as Sam pet him. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Dean nosed against Sam's shoulder before a thought occurred to him, ears perking up. "Hold on, can we kill zombies? Zombies are real, right? I've always wanted to kill zombies."

Chuckling softly, Sam nodded. "Zombies, vampires, ghouls...almost every monster you can think of is out there." And if Sam could have it his way, Dean would hunt all of them by his side. That thought brought up an important question, though. How long was Dean staying with Sam? Familiars belonged with witches, not hunters. 

"Yeah, but can we kill some? I wanna shot some zombies," Dean pouted, worming against Sam's side. His ears perked up again, though this time he was listening. His brow furrowed and he sat up, frowning. Morphing so he could hear better, Dean stepped over Sam's lap and stuck his head out the window, intent. He sighed, crawling back into his lap. "Benny's calling me. It might be important. He's three miles southeast. Do you mind if we go see what's up?"

Frowning slightly at the words, Sam reached to the backseat for his shirt and put it on. "Yeah, sure." Turning on the engine, Sam pulled out and started heading southeast.  
________________________________________  
Dean was quiet for the ride, trying to figure out what exactly Benny might want from him. He'd heard him howling in that familiar way, but it wasn't anything more than a summoning. 

Once they got there, they found Benny sitting at the edge of the road, smoking a cigarette. Dean slunk out of the car and sat beside him. "Well?"

Benny puffed out a cloud. "I know it's real soon, but...I found another witch. He's young, pretty green, but he's got good blood. Powerful, too. Lots of potential. And he's a smartass. Figured he was your type. He doesn't have a familiar yet, so...I thought you’d jump up at the chance.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was pretty sure he stopped breathing. This could mean... He could be a real familiar again. And if it turned out he really liked the witch, he might even enjoy being his familiar. His bones stirred with excitement before he met Sam's eyes, caught and torn.

Breath hitching once Benny told them, Sam looked down and tried to swallow past the lump in his throat that was forming up; yet he still gathered the courage to look up and gauge Dean's reaction and he was pretty sure his heart dropped at what he saw. Dean was visibly excited about the news and honestly, Sam understood. He could be a real familiar again. Putting on his best fake smile, he nudged Dean's shoulder slightly. "Well, those are great news, right? You could be with a witch again, where you belong."

Dean's mouth turned down before he forced his expression to a more neutral one. He shrugged, for Sam's sake, trying not to seem so excited. Sam seemed...upset. And rightfully so, Dean supposed. They were friends. Maybe something more. And more than likely, he'd be losing Dean as a fuck buddy. Still, the thought of leaving Sam so abruptly made Dean's stomach clench a little. He flashed back to the time in the dressing room (what, yesterday? the day before? It seemed so long ago.) remembering the way he'd fit so well against Sam. Dean cleared his throat, glancing back at Benny. "Uh, I mean...sure, let's go meet him." Benny nodded, climbing in the car. Dean cast Sam a glance. "What do you think? Honestly."

It felt too good to last, anyway. Finally finding someone he got along with and someone he'd already started developing feelings for? Of course it wouldn't last, Sam's bad luck had been chasing him ever since his mother's death when he was a baby. His fake smile faltered a little at Dean's indifferent shrug but he eventually forced himself to stand up and get behind the wheel, following Benny's directions as he drove.

Turning to look at Dean, Sam was careful to mask any emotion that might give him away and licked his lips thoughtfully. "I think you're excited about this and if that's how you feel, you should take the chance."

Dean withered a little at Sam's response. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. Thanks." Sam didn't seem to care one way or another, and that hurt more than Dean had expected. He stayed quiet the rest of the ride. By Benny's directions, they got to a seedy motel, not unlike the one Sam had been staying at. Dean got out, instinctively finding the door to the witch's room. He lifted his hand to knock, but the door was yanked open before he could. A young man, probably younger than Dean, stood in the doorway in nothing more than sweatpants, hair tousled, fingertips buzzing with energy. "Wow, you're prettier than I thought!" the kid exclaimed. Dean blinked, taken aback, and doubly so when he noticed a naked woman in the bed, wrapping the sheets around her body. "Uh...bad time?" he asked weakly.

Nodding slowly, Sam turned to the road again and pressed his lips together. Dean didn't really seem to care that he was leaving Sam behind. Why should he care anyway? Sam was just someone he could stay with while he found a real witch. Sam just never expected it to happen so soon. Gripping the wheel tighter as he parked outside a seedy motel, he followed after Dean along with Benny. Once the door opened though and a young man, hell, looked even younger than Dean, stepped out, Sam furrowed his eyebrows. Growing even more reluctant once he saw the naked woman covering herself up with the sheets, he turned to Benny. "This is the powerful witch you found for Dean?" And yeah, his tone was a little more than incredulous.

Benny shrugged unapologetically. "I told you, he's a smart ass."

The witch ushered them inside, practically ignoring the woman in his bed. "How many forms do you have? What are they? Can you heal?"

Dean stepped inside carefully, eyeing the room. There were spell books and potions everywhere, a floating candle burning under a stuffed raven. It looked like what a child might imagine a witch doing. Instead of answering, Dean shifted to his smaller feline form. The witch seemed delighted. "Oh wow, you're gorgeous." He picked Dean up by the scruff — Dean hated that — and hauled him into his arms, scratching his neck. Dean didn't like that either. He shifted to his puma form, forcing the witch to drop him. The young man clapped his hands in delight. "Oh, fantastic. Lookit those jaws. Damn."

The witch had sat back down next to the woman and reached under the sheets. She started moaning (somewhat exaggeratedly), seemingly uncaring of their audience. Dean shifted up, his expression distasteful. That just wasn't classy.

"So who're you?" the witch asked Sam, reaching over to pull the sheets out of the way and tweak the woman's nipple.

"I'm Sam. And coming here was a mistake because Dean's staying with me." He stared pointedly at Benny before turning his gaze upon Dean, eyes questioning. There was just no way Dean wanted to stay with this guy, right? Even if it meant being a real familiar again, this asshole didn't deserve Dean in the slightest.

Dean glanced over, surprised by how possessive Sam sounded. The witch blinked, letting go of the woman and standing again. "Listen, you're a hunter, aren't you? Of course you are. Dean — it's Dean, right? — you should join me. How long's it gonna take before Sam here kills you, hmm? You're a monster. Just like me. He kills things like us. Oh, and here's a kicker. Bet he hasn't told you this yet. Did you know he was gonna kill your witch? Yeah, crazy, right? But he sent his buddy to do it. Didn't even have the respect to do it himself."

Huffing at the stupidity of the guy's words, Sam spared Dean a glance who seemed to be thinking the exact same thing. They hadn't known each other that long and yet Sam knew Dean trusted him enough, he knew Sam wouldn't hurt him. His smug expression fell though once Dean's witch was brought up, avoiding the familiar's gaze when the other turned to look at him, chewing on his lower lip nervously

Dean had been ignoring the guy right up until that point. Then his blood froze and he stared at Sam, willing it not to be true. "Sam..?" he asked, but he didn't have to. He could see the answer in his face. Dean's expression turned to stone as his heart snapped in half. Of course. He should've never trusted him. Why would he lie all this time? Because Dean was just a piece of ass to him. Dean deserved better. He deserved to be a familiar for real, even if this witch was a dick.

"I'm staying," he said coldly, letting the witch hook his fingers in his collar. "Excellent. Tags are so last century, though. I'm gonna get you branded real pretty, right here," the witch purred, rubbing Dean's hip.

The following words snapped Sam out of his guilt trance, shaking his head and advancing towards Dean. "It wasn't like that. I didn't...it was before I met you, Dean. She was dropping bodies and I had to stop her but got caught up hunting down the werewolf." He instinctively tried to reach out for Dean's hand and his heart stopped when the familiar pulled away, his cold expression making Sam feel like a young and scolded kid all of a sudden instead of the strong, experienced hunter he was. "I was gonna tell you eventually."

"Yeah? Before or after you fucked me a couple more times?" Dean snapped, shoving a fist against his forehead and letting out a frustrated noise. "Get out, Sam. Don't come looking for me." It hurt, deep in his chest. It was betrayal. He'd trusted Sam, and so quickly too. Sam was his rock after he'd lost half of himself, and it turned out Sam was responsible. God, he felt exactly the same when as when his witch had been killed. He was nothing. But now he had a witch. He didn't need Sam. Didn't want him. Sam was hesitating and Dean gave him a hard shove, snarling, his face half-morphing to a puma's face, sharp and angry and dangerous. "Get. Out."

"You can't seriously tell me you want to stay with this asshole!" Sam's disbelieving tone was reduced to a much quieter one at Dean's words. They fucking stung. Sam had /never/, not once seen Dean as just an easy lay and what happened between them, he'd been sure each time only worked to...to make him fall in love more and more with the familiar. There. At least he could admit it to himself now. "Dean, c'mon, please just hear me out--" Sam trailed off when the other shoved him, wincing when Dean's face morphed, his usually bright eyes now angry and dangerous. He'd really fucked up.

Benny grabbed the hunter by the elbow and pulled him out of the motel room, muttering under his breath. "You dumbass. Why wouldn't you tell him?"

Sam wanted to resist as Benny dragged him out but Dean's unforgiving stare had him frozen in place and his inner admission wasn't helping either. "I was going to. He would've never stayed with him if I told him right off the bat."

Dean collapsed back on the bed, rubbing his eyes, his shoulders shuddering for a moment before he got himself under control. The witch was smiling blandly at him. "Well, that was dramatic. Is he always like that? Doesn't matter. I'm Rick, by the way."

Dean nodded distractedly. The witch dropped his hand and shrugged. "Alright, let's get us tied, hmm?" He started on the spell that bound a familiar to a witch, waving his hands around like a cartoon wizard and mumbling dramatically. He finished the spell with flair, sparks bursting from his hands, and grinned. "There we go. All mine."

Dean gave him a sideways glance. Wow, he was really green. The familiar spell was two-part: one part for the witch, and one for the familiar. Without the familiar's half, the binding wasn't complete. Dean could feel Rick's life attached to his now, but weakly, like he could swat it away if he wanted. He didn't say anything for now.

"Alright, shoo, shoo," Rick muttered to the woman. She got dressed in a rush and headed out, tripping over a stuffed snake. Rick turned to Dean with a grin, a leash in one hand and what looked like makeup and lingerie in the other. "Let's play, kitty."

* * *

 

Sam hadn't left. He'd stayed inside his car, looking out at the motel room while Benny smoked a cigarette by his side. He couldn't leave. This wasn't right, for fuck's sake. That asshole didn't deserve Dean. And alright, maybe...maybe Sam didn't deserve him either but he wasn't going to let his mistake be the cause of Dean's bonding to that guy.

Shaking his head to himself, Sam pressed his lips together and started rummaging through his trunk as he got out. Better take precautions in case the guy got stubborn. He plainly ignored Benny's frown and his question as he headed over the motel once more, bursting in the room just as the guy was putting a leash on Dean. "I'm sorry, but I can't just leave you here with this guy, Dean." His glare towards said guy softened as he looked back at the familiar. "Look, I know it might not be the same for you, but what we have...it's not just sex to me, alright?" Swallowing hard, Sam forced his gaze to stay up. "And I did send a friend of mine to kill your witch, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I needed to gain your trust before, you never would've stayed with me if I told you."

Dean ignored the sick feeling in his gut when Rick put the leash on him, barely reacting when Sam burst in, probably imagining himself as some white knight. But Dean belonged here, with a witch, even if that witch was a bag of dicks. Rick glanced up, but apparently he thought his binding spell was enough to keep Dean from leaving. Idiot didn't even know there were two parts. Dean buried his frustration with his new witch and gave Sam a tired glare. "I can't forgive you just like that, Sam. You can't tell me you were doing it for me and expect that to make everything okay. I belong with a witch. Leave us alone, please." His voice shook, fingers digging into the sheets. 'More than sex' could be anything. It could be friendship, or affection, or whatever, but that wasn't good enough for Dean to give up being what he was supposed to be. He turned his head away pointedly and Rick caught his cheek, humming ‘Smoke on the Water’ as he lined Dean's eyes black. This guy was weird. He must've had some conception of what he wanted his familiar to look like. Christ.

"Maybe you're right and you belong with a witch, not with me." Sam cleared his throat on the last word and internally cursed the way his voice had almost cracked. "But not with this guy. He doesn't deserve you, Dean." And maybe Sam didn't deserve him either, not after what he did but if he couldn't have Dean, Sam at least wanted the other to stay with a witch who respected him and truly cared for him. Chewing on his lower lip as the familiar's head turned away from him, Sam took a hesitant step closer and reached out, fingers just barely brushing over the other's wrist. "I care about you, Dean." Sam's voice quieted down and there was a slight waver in his voice. "I-I think I..." Trailing off, Sam looked away and scratched the back of his neck. He couldn't say it. Fuck, they'd spent less than a week together, if Sam said he was falling for Dean, he'd just freak the other out.

Dean looked over abruptly when Sam trailed off, his heart beating a little faster. Rick had smudged the eyeliner when he turned, cursing under his breath. Dean just stared for a moment. Jesus. He wanted to forgive Sam. He wanted to get away from this weird-ass, douchebag witch. But Sam killed his witch. Dean rubbed his eyes, smudging the eyeliner further.

Rick frowned, yanking on his leash. "Hey, quit it. I just did that."

Dean's head whipped around and he snarled at the younger man. "I'm not a toy, jackass. Get yourself a Barbie if you wanna play dress up, okay?" He unhooked the leash and tossed it down, brushing past Sam and storming out.

Rick ran after him, grabbing his wrist and pulling. "Hey. Hey. We bonded. You can't leave."

Dean gave him a humorless grin. "No. You did. I didn't." With that, he snapped off the spell. Rick sucked in a breath and scowled, opening his mouth to start some spell, but Dean just punched him out. He gave Sam a smudgy glare that melted to a tired look. "Can we go home?"

Dean didn't really look at him but the expression on the guy's face, reminded Sam of a petulant child who'd just lost a toy and he couldn't help but smirk. His grin faltered at the tired glare the familiar gave him but Sam forced himself to nod. "Yeah, let's go." He threw Rick one last look of distaste before closing the door behind him as he followed out after Dean. Sam got into the car and pulled out the parking lot, driving away. So maybe Dean hadn't exactly forgiven him but at least he wasn't with that asshole anymore. Maybe he'd find a decent witch who could take care of him. Sam plainly ignored the lump that formed in his throat at that thought.

Dean sucked in a deep breath and got in the car, at first leaving a lot of space between himself and Sam as he shifted to his cat form. He ended up slowly inching closer, though, until his head was resting on Sam's lap, expression melancholy. He was relieved to be away from that witch. He'd really only stayed with him to spite Sam. But that was petty. It would take him a while to...forgive Sam and understand his train of thought. But he liked Sam a lot. He didn't want to lose him. "Let's shower together when we get back." Dean nudged his head against Sam's hip. He really hoped he hadn't broken what they'd had.

Glancing at Dean, Sam sighed as the other put distance between them. Once Dean laid his head on his lap though, Sam only hesitated for a second before resting his hand on top of his head and stroking gently over his ears. Sam exhaled a sigh before nodding slowly at Dean's words "Okay." He agreed quietly and looked down at the feline before focusing on the road once more. He really hoped he hadn't messed everything up between them.

* * *

 

Dean was too awake to doze off during the ride. He ended up climbing up the seat and perching on Sam's shoulder, gently nibbling on the shell of his ear and playing with his hair, trying not to be too distracting. Still he wanted to go back to how they were before. He wished he'd never found out about Sam's friend killing his witch. Once they got back to the motel, Dean hopped down on Sam's lap, looking down as he spoke. "Listen, I, uh...I like you a lot too. I wanna stay with you. I know you were just doing your job," he mumbled, watching his nails catch on Sam's jeans as he pulled his paw across the hunter's leg anxiously, "And--and it's unfortunate that our paths crossed like that. But, I mean, I never would’ve met you if---if my witch hadn't died, so..." He trailed off, too stubborn or shy or proud to come out with it outright.

Sam looked down as Dean started speaking and watched the little tears the feline left on his jeans as he scratched down his leg. "I'm sorry about the way it happened, but I don't regret meeting you, Dean." Sam's tone was just as quiet and he hesitantly reached out to stroke long fingers over one of the other's ears. "And I understand you might've felt like I betrayed you but I was just doing my job. I couldn't tell you just like that. But I am sorry for keeping it from you."

Dean nodded, glancing up and standing on his back legs, planting one paw on Sam's chest and scratching his cheek with the other. Then he morphed, straddling Sam's lap, and kissed the cuts. "You're a dick, and also thank you and sorry," he murmured, worming his arms around Sam's middle and squeezing him, burying his face in his neck.

Sam barely even hissed at the scratch but he did turn his head and grimaced slightly before wrappings his arms around Dean's back to support his body as the other kissed his cuts. "I am a dick, not arguing that." He muttered to try and lighten up the mood and smiled slightly when Dean let out a small chuckle

"I don't wanna fight. I'm sorry I, y'know, even considered going with that asshole." Dean rubbed his smoky eyes, making a face at the makeup that came off on his hand. "Y'know, I wouldn't mind makeup, but that douchebag had no idea what he was doing."

Shaking his head, Sam pressed a kiss to Dean's temple and rubbed at the Smokey eyeliner, smearing it even more over the other's face. "Even if you hadn't come back with me, you still deserve someone better than that jackass. Someone who doesn't treat you like a shiny new toy and respects you for the amazing creature you are."

Dean chuckled, bumping his forehead against Sam's. "And that someone is you, hmm? Well, come respect me in the shower." He pressed one more kiss to Sam's cheek before sliding off his lap and heading inside, shedding clothing on the way to the bathroom. "We're taking a bath," he announced, deciding that he'd rather just sit in water instead of having it pour over his head.

He watched the tub fill with a mild expression of apprehension, glancing at Sam. "I don’t know about this. Can't I just lick myself? Can't you lick me?" he added, his frown flashing into a wicked grin.

Sam chuckled softly at the apprehension in Dean's eyes and cocked a brow at the words. "As much as I'd like that, and believe me, I would...I'd much rather take a nice, relaxing bath with you." Sam held out his hand to the other with an encouraging smile.

Dean grumbled under his breath, but he stepped into the table with Sam, making a face when his feet got wet. He settled on Sam's lap, immediately twisting his head so he could suck on Sam's neck to distract himself from the water. "I'm gonna fuck you someday," he hummed, smiling blithely and relaxing against the hunter. This was actually pretty nice. Maybe he could tolerate baths -- but only if Sam was there too.

Letting his eyes flutter closed once he was fully seated and under the water, Sam made a soft noise of content as the other started sucking on his neck, tilting up his head to give him more space. He wrapped one arm lazily around Dean's body once the familiar relaxed against him, biting down on his lower lip at the words. "Maybe someday soon?" It had been a long time since he'd been on the receiving end instead of giving.

Dean glanced up, surprised. "Y-yeah," he started, his mouth curving into a grin. "Yeah, of course. I didn't realize you actually wanted to." Dean hummed happily, sucking bruises across Sam's collar bones. His neck and shoulders were spotted with marks Dean had left. He looked good like that. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's middle and leaned in to kiss him, pulling back teasingly every time Sam tried to deepen the kiss.

Grinning at the way Dean stuttered, Sam gladly tilted his head for the other's lips and let out a content sigh once Dean pulled away from sucking marks onto his skin. "I want to. Want to feel you." Sam murmured against soft lips and seeked for them again each time Dean pulled away, keeping him from deepening the kiss. Grumbling, Sam wrapped a wet hand around the back of Dean's neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

Dean mumbled in complaint when Sam's hand dripped all over the back of his head, but he was more than appeased by the hunter's lips against his. He sucked on Sam's bottom lip before pushing his tongue into Sam's mouth, memorizing the back of his teeth. He squeezed Sam's middle, humming against his mouth before pulled away to murmur, "So, are you my boyfriend or my hunter? Or maybe you could learn a little magic and be my witch."

Looking at Dean with a slightly dazed look when the other sucked on his bottom lip before finally pulling away, Sam's smile faltered a bit at those last words. "Yeah...I actually wanted to talk to you about that." He murmured before his gaze flickered down for a second. "I mean, I don't know if this-" he signaled between the two of them before continuing. "-is only temporary, but...you know you can't be a real familiar if you're with me, right? I'm a hunter, Dean. And I'm not quitting on that."

Dean sat up a little, just to put some comfortable space between them, looking down and listening to Sam speak. "I wanna...be with you as long as you'll tolerate me," Dean said slowly, trying for a grin. "I mean, with a witch, I'd just be...helping with spells. I can't do any magic on my own. And---and there's binding spells for familiars and humans too. They're super taboo, but we can find one and--well, it'll feel like being bound to a witch for me. It's a big...commitment, though."

"I don't want you to go anytime soon." Sam gave the other a soft grin and licked his lips to ignore the slight blush that threatened to take over his face at being so open about his feeling for Dean. "You could always help me with hunts. You saved my ass today." He'd been lucky Dean was around to back him up. Nodding slowly, Sam took in the new information and reached for the other's hand, rubbing his thumb over the skin. "How about we just enjoy this for now? We can talk about a spell later, if--I mean, if you ever want to, if you're planning to stay with me or y'know stick around." God, he was /rambling/ and that hadn't happened to him since high school and his last crush.

Dean smiled and buried his face shyly in Sam's neck. "That's a good idea. Just wanted to mention it." He sighed contently against Sam's neck, relaxing his body. When was the last time he'd been so at ease? Well, he'd be more at ease once they were out of the water, but Sam's presence was just...soothing. Dean leaned up to kiss him one more time before he sat up, running a hand down Sam's chest. "Alright. That's enough water. C'mon." Dean stood and stepped out of the tub, stretching with a yawn and drying himself off. He caught Sam one more time to kiss him before heading out to the main room.

Well, at least he wasn't the only one going shy. Sam smiled as he watched Dean hide his face in the crook of his neck and kissed the man's temple. Pulling back from the kiss with a satisfied sigh, he grinned and took Dean's hand as he got out the tub. "Nice view." Sam murmured teasingly when Dean turned around to stretch, giving him a perfect view of his ass. He gave it a playful slap on his way out to the main room.

Dean yelped at the slap, shooting Sam a faux-glare and pulling on a pair of panties. He let his tail and ears form up, tail waving lazily behind him as he crawled into bed. "Let's kill some zombies tomorrow," he hummed, waiting for Sam to join him and smiling distantly. Wouldn't it be awesome to blast zombies? He imagined so.

"Weren't we supposed to be on a vacation?" Sam murmured with a playful smile and put on a clean pair of boxers before joining Dean on the bed, reaching down to let one finger trace over the lace of the panties. "Don't you wanna go to Las Vegas?" He cocked one eyebrow in a slightly suggestive manner and chuckled softly at the expression on the other's face.

Dean's brows crawled up and he grinned. "Hell yeah. Did you know I used to be a stripper?" He grinned, rolling over and sitting on Sam's lap. "My witch and I were staying in this city for a while and I was getting bored, so I got a job stripping. I'm damn good at it too," he purred, flicking his ears and curling his tail around Sam's leg.

Sam's eyes followed Dean's movements as the other rolled over to sit on his lap. Yeah, he could picture it. He could also feel a slight pang of jealousy towards all those people that got to see Dean stripping from his clothes. Placing both hands on the familiar's hips, Sam hummed when the other purred and watched as his tail curled around his leg. "Maybe someday you could give me a private striptease."

"Definitely." Dean slumped forward against Sam, tucking himself under his chin. "So, we head for Vegas tomorrow?" he asked, rubbing a hand over Sam's chest. Vegas could be interesting. Maybe they could go gambling. Dean was a beast at poker.

"Sure, we can go wherever you want." Sam mumbled and pressed a kiss to Dean's temple, without thinking about it twice. Shit. He could keep it from Dean but he couldn't keep denying it to himself. He was falling in love with the familiar. And love was a /strong/ word, a word he wouldn't have used until he was serious about his feelings.

Dean nodded happily and drifted off, snoring quietly. He ended up shifting in his sleep, curled up as a cat on Sam's chest and then draped over him as a puma. He woke with a roar-yawn, licking Sam's face.

* * *

 

What Sam didn't expect waking up was a puma licking his face. Grunting, he playfully swatted at Dean's muzzle. "First time I've slept next to a puma." He murmured with a yawn while rubbing his eyes.

Dean snorted, rolling off Sam and settling next to him. He bit Sam's neck gently, feeling Sam's pulse jump for a moment under his jaws. He chuckled, nudging his chin with his nose. "Aw, scared of a big kitty, Sammy?" he teased, crawling back on top of him and pinning his shoulders with his front paws. He nudged Sam's chin again. "Let's wrestle. Bet I'll win."

Jerking in surprise when Dean bit at his neck, Sam looked down at the puma nudging his chin before he was suddenly pinned down by strong paws. Raising one eyebrow, Sam turned his head when Dean's tongue licked his face. "Cocky much? Let's go, you big cat." Sam smirked, a challenge in his tone and a spark in his hazel eyes.

Dean grinned, sitting on Sam's chest. "Yeah, you're doing pretty well so far," he teased, tail swishing over the hunter's lap. He batted at Sam's hair, shoving at his chest. "C'mon, you big bad hunter. Let's do this." He headbutted the human's chest, grinning and licking his face again.

Was it weird that even in Dean's puma form Sam found him attractive? Probably. Pushing those thoughts away, Sam hummed as Dean licked his face, taking the other's momentary distraction as an advantage as he swung one strong leg over Dean and expertly flipped them over. Smirking down at the feline, Sam took one giant paw in his hand and pinned the other down. "You were saying?"

Dean growled playfully, wriggling for a second before he surged up and caught Sam's throat in his teeth, using his moment of distraction to shove him off and pounce. They tumbled off the bed in a tangle of limbs and blankets. Dean laughed, pushing Sam face down and pushing a paw between his shoulder blades.

Grunting as their bodies fumbled off the bed in a mess of limbs and blankets, Sam tried pushing himself up only to be shoved back down by a strong paw between his shoulder blades. He attempted to gain the upper hand but was trapped under Dean's body. "It's not fair. You're too distracting, even in this form."

Dean shifted to his human form, laughing and biting gently on the back of Sam's neck. "Aw, sorry. Do canines and fur make you hot?" he teased, before he realized Sam was kind of serious. Dean nuzzled the back of his neck, hands working over the knots in his back. "Seriously, though? In puma form?"

"Do you have a biting kink or something?" Sam murmured but smiled when the other laughed, hot breath ghosting over his neck. The question made him tense a bit though, chewing on his lower lip and avoiding eye contact with the other. Eventually relaxing as Dean worked over the knots in his back, Sam shrugged. "It's not really the form you're in, it's just...it's you." He finished lamely and waited a second before turning to look up at Dean's reaction.

Dean felt Sam tense, continuing on his back and giving him a moment to compose himself. "That's what my witch used to say," he murmured, smiling at Sam. He leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips, running his hands through his hair. "Soooo...Vegas?"

His lips tugged up in a smile as Dean ran his fingers through his hair, eyes fluttering shut at the kiss. "Well she did love you, right?" Not that he was implying anything by those words. Not that he...loved Dean. Swallowing hard, Sam forced himself to grin and nodded. "Yeah, Vegas."

Dean's head cocked. That was weird. What was that reaction in Sam just now. Dean grabbed the hunter's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. "Hey. What's wrong? Just now, you seemed...I dunno, uncomfortable. Are we--are we good? I mean, you're not, I dunno..." Having second thoughts? Was that what Dean was worried about? He didn't think he could handle losing another lover so soon.

Sam's breath hitched a little when strong fingers gripped his chin and forced him to look up into worried green eyes. Licking his lips, it took him a second to shake his head. He was falling too hard, too fast. This was bad. "Nothing's wrong." Nothing Dean had to worry about anyway because Sam was keeping this to himself. "Yeah, we're good."

Dean frowned, sitting up and letting go of Sam's chin. He shifted to his smaller feline form and paced away, abruptly moody. "Alright. Let me know when you wanna leave for Vegas," he muttered, climbing up on the table and sitting by the window. He didn't understand. Had he done something wrong? Sam obviously wasn't okay. Did he not wanna go to Vegas? But he'd say that if that was the case, right?

Sitting up with a frown, Sam watched as Dean paced away, climbing up the table and sitting by the window. "Dean..." He trailed off with a sigh though, standing up and heading towards the little kitchenette on the motel room. Great, even when he tried not to he still managed to ruin everything. Dean couldn't know though. Sure, he admitted he only thought about staying with that witch because of what Sam did but if he'd been so eager to leave before, it could happen again. Sam just didn't want to get too attached.

Dean pouted out the window for another for moments before his shoulders slumped and he glanced over his shoulder at where Sam was. He didn't wanna fight over...whatever this was. He just wanted to understand what was going on in Sam's head. Dean padded into the kitchen, sitting in the doorway somewhat shyly and looking down as he spoke. "Look, I--I dunno if I pissed you off or something, but I--" His voice broke and he looked away, making a frustrated noise. "I don't wanna...lose you. I can't." Whatever was stirring in his chest now was something deep and wide and scary, something he'd only associated with his witch for such a long time. Dean stared at Sam, his tail swiping back and forth nervously.

Turning around when he heard Dean padding into the kitchenette, closing the little fridge where he'd been checking and listening as the other spoke. That warm feeling in his chest seemed to flutter at Dean's words and Sam bit his lower lip, looking down for a second almost shyly before looking back up at the feline. "I'm making pancakes." He mumbled, figuring it could be some kind of peace offering and stepping forward to the other. "Look, could you...shift? I don't really wanna kiss you in your cat form." He offered a small smile.

Dean shifted up and smiled, closing the gap between them and kissing Sam. He was somewhat put out that Sam didn't offer to explain whatever it was that he didn't wanna talk about it, but Dean could accept this peace offering for now. He held on to Sam for a moment longer, giving his ass a squeeze and grinning up at him. "After breakfast, can I fuck you?" he asked innocently, his lips curling in a sweet smile.

Placing both hands on Dean's hips, Sam rested his forehead against the other's after they kissed, smiling and pecking his lips once more. He was relieved Dean hadn't insisted on explaining what was bothering him so much. Jumping up slightly at the squeeze to his ass, Sam bit his lower lip but grinned at the question and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that." Kissing Dean once more, he then turned to the fridge. "So, pancakes?"

"Sounds good." Dean shifted and hopped up on the counter, padding over to the window over the sink and peering outside. Where did they go from here? Just hunt? Dean thought he might like that. At least, it sounded a little less stressful than managing the feud between the witches and the wolves. "Hey, do you wanna get new tags for my collar later?" he asked, tail waving high.

Humming a Beatles song his mother used to sing to him back when he was a little kid and she was still alive, Sam started making the pancakes, singing softly as he cooked. Sparing Dean a glance, Sam smiled at the feline every time their eyes met. He turned around at the question and pondered for a minute before answering. "You sure? I mean, don't you want to keep your witch's tags?"

"Sure, I mean, I'm gonna keep 'em, but... You're mine now," Dean said with a toothy grin, trying to ignore the way his stomach fluttered at that. "It's only fair that you get to pretend I'm yours." Dean hopped over, settling on Sam's shoulders. "Seriously, though. I'd like it."

Sam bit his lip to keep from smiling at those words but he still couldn't help the dimpled smile that took over his face. He liked being Dean's. Raising one hand to run his fingers through Dean's fur, he grinned at the purr. "I think I'd like that too. Besides, it's not pretending if I'm already yours, right? Only fair that you're mine too."

Dean's eyes slid shut happily as he purred. "You forget, kimosabe. I'm a cat. What's mine is mine and what's yours is also mine. You'll learn to bow to my will soon." He climbed up to perch on Sam's head, surveying the kitchen. "So how 'bout those pancakes?"

Rolling his eyes playfully at the reference, Sam chuckled as Dean perched up on his head. "Dude, you're gonna mess up my hair." He murmured, examining his fluffy pancakes and deciding he was done as he got some plates to serve them, grabbing the maple syrup and butter on his way. "Alright, shift so you can enjoy my delicious pancakes."

Dean climbed down and shifted, sitting across from Sam and digging into his pancakes. He fingered his collar absently, rubbing his thumb over his witch's tags. He'd keep them with him. Maybe he'd even leave them on the collar and just add Sam's. But that could be confusing. He'd keep them in a bag or something. Dean scooting over next to Sam, pressing against his side. "Hey Sammy, guess what?" he faux-whispered. "I'm gonna fuck you."

Running a hand through his messy hair as he leaned back on his chair, Sam turned to look at Dean when the other scooted next to him and grinned at Dean's smirk, leaning to lick a wet stripe over Dean's jaw, his lips shiny from the maple syrup. "Gotta warn you, haven't been fucked in a long time. It's probably gonna be a...tight fit." Smirking mischievously at his own words, he pulled back to look into Dean's eyes.

Dean made a face at him when Sam licked him, headbutting his shoulder lightly. His eyes went wide at Sam's comment, then his lips flashed into a wicked grin. "Well, I can help with that. Stretch you nice'n wide, Sammy." Dean wrapped an arm around Sam's lower back and slipped a hand down the back of his boxers, gripping his ass and kissing him. His lips were sweet with maple syrup.

"Yeah?" Sam's grin widened and he didn't even try resisting when Dean scooted closer and wrapped an arm around his lower back, though a soft moan fell from his lips when that hand slipped into his boxers and squeezed his ass. Pulling back from the kiss, Sam licked Dean's lips clean, relishing in the sweet taste of maple syrup and nodded distractedly towards the pancakes left on the table. "Think we can skip the rest of breakfast and go right to the fucking?"

Dean was on his feet in moments, barely detaching his mouth from Sam's and dragging him back towards the bed. He shoved Sam down, grinning at him and pulling his boxers off. "Tell me if I'm going too fast, hmm?" he teased, slowly down as he knelt on the floor, Sam's legs over his shoulders. Sam's hole was tiny and pink and Dean couldn't wait to bury himself inside. He groaned quietly, burying his face in Sam's ass and giving his hole a lick.

Landing on the bed with a huff, Sam looked up at Dean as the other slid down his boxers and pulled him closer for another kiss, nibbling on his lower lip. "You're hot when you take control." He murmured against his mouth, Sam's body flushing a slight shade of pink as his legs were thrown over Dean's shoulders and spread apart. The warm, wet tongue licking across his hole sent a shudder through his body, hips jerking up almost instinctively and he barely managed to keep from moaning too loud. "F-Fuck." Oh God, he'd missed being rimmed, add Dean's magical tongue and Sam's cock was already hard.

Dean grinned widely at Sam's reaction, fingers digging into his legs. Christ, Sam already looked desperate and Dean barely touched him yet. Dean palmed himself for a moment before he looked up at Sam. "I'm gonna try something, okay? Let me know if you don't like it." Focusing hard, he shifted his tongue to a puma's tongue. Cats' tongue were a little bit rougher, and while he definitely didn't wanna hurt Sam, he was curious to see if the extra friction felt any better. Dean gave a couple cautious licks around Sam's rim, watching him to make sure it wasn't hurting.

Sam seriously doubted Dean could do anything he wouldn't like but he nodded anyway and laid his head back on the pillow. After a few seconds of nothing happening though, he casted Dean a curious glance only to see the other's tongue shift to his puma's tongue and before Sam could say anything, Dean was already licking around his rim. It should've freaked him out, should've felt weird and while it was definitely different, god, it felt good. The extra friction and roughness was amazing and all Sam could stutter out was a pleading "More.", his eyes fluttering close at the feeling as his hands tugged on Dean's hair.

Oh good. Sam liked it. Dean grinned to himself, diving in with more enthusiasm and pulling Sam's cheeks apart, sucking on his rim and letting his teeth scrape lightly over the sensitive skin. God, Sam looked so good shaking and gripping his hair like this. Dean pushed his tongue slowly into Sam's hole, shivering. Jesus Christ he was tight. "Can't wait to get my cock in you, Sammy, gonna be so tight for me."

"Dean..." The word was a mere breathy whisper, his legs shaking slightly from the pleasure and when Dean's teeth scraped over his hole, Sam couldn't help himself and the drawn out whine that escaped his lips. Oh god, Dean was so good with his tongue and Sam couldn't even find it in him to care that it was a freaking puma's tongue. "Gotta spread me open, nice'n wide." Licking his lips, Sam bit back a groan and chose instead to tug harder on Dean's blonde hair.

Dean chuckled, growling quietly in response when Sam yanked on his hair. He bit the inside of his thigh, sucking a dark mark there, afterwards kissing it in apology. "Suck," he commanded, pressing two fingers against Sam's mouth. When he complied and once his fingers were wet enough, Dean took them back and inched one into Sam's hole, watching his face for discomfort. He ducked down and played his tongue around the rim to see if he could get Sam to make any more of those pretty noises.

Jesus, that growl was hot. Why hadn't he hooked up with a familiar before? Still, he couldn't picture anyone else but Dean now. Wrapping pink lips around Dean's fingers, he willingly sucked the digits into his mouth, coating them with saliva and nibbling on the tip of one, pulling back with an obscenely wet sound once they were wet enough. Biting down on his lower lip, Sam spread his legs a little more. His face slowly twisted into one of slight discomfort as the first finger breached him but Dean's rough tongue was good enough to distract him, drawing a moan from him.

Dean sucked hard on Sam's rim as he wiggling his finger deeper, focusing on distracting him for the moment. And Christ, he was so hot, shaking and trembling under Dean's mouth. His hole was so hot and just begging for Dean's tongue. Dean swore quietly against Sam's skin, giving his rim one last lick before crooking his finger carefully and nudging Sam's prostate. He grinned at the reaction and did it again, rubbing the sensitive spot.

God, it had been so long since he'd bottom and he was so tight. It was uncomfortable still but not exactly painful and his hole was slowly but surely opening up for Dean's fingers, the familiar's tongue helping along the way. Sam's face scrunched up in discomfort when Dean's finger changed the angle but then he was brushing over his prostate and his grip on the man's hair tightened, hips bucking off the bed with a choked gasp. "Jesus Christ, D-Dean." Fuck waiting, he needed Dean's cock inside of him /now/.

Dean's scalp was prickling from how hard Sam was pulling on his hair and it turned him on much more than it should have. He gave a hard thrust with his finger against Sam's prostate when the human gasped out his name. Damn, Sam sounded good gasping his name like that. Dean made sure he was thoroughly distracted before sneaking a second finger into him, immediately going for his prostate again.

Realizing maybe he was pulling too hard on Dean's hair, Sam tried for a gentler grip but judging by the other's hum of approval, Sam guessed he didn't mind that much. Dean's finger was merciless as it brushed over his prostate, Sam's cock twitching from the pleasure and his nails digging into the familiar's scalp. Fuck, and Dean only had one--two fingers inside of him so far. "C'mon. I want your cock." He breathed, legs spreading as wide as they possible could.

"No. I need to stretch you more," Dean murmured, licking at Sam's rim stretched around his fingers. As much as the begging was incredibly hot, Dean didn't wanna hurt him. He rubbed Sam's prostate hard, inching a third finger into him and moving his mouth up to lick at his balls, teasing the soft skin.

Dean's words did not cause Sam to whine. Definitely not. At least the finger rubbing against his prostate was enough to keep him distracted for now. And Dean's tongue--god, soon as Dean got his face back up there Sam was gonna worship that beautiful tongue with his own. "We're--" Trailing off with a groan, he looked down at Dean with lust blown eyes. "--definitely doing this again." He motioned with his head where Dean's tongue was once again licking around his rim.

Dean grinned, spreading his fingers a little to stretch Sam out. He withdrew one and pushed his tongue inside instead, grinding against his prostate as he thrust his tongue into the hunter. Christ, the little noises Sam made and the way he shook and stared down at him like that-- Dean let out a groan, tapping Sam's prostate one more time before pulling away and darting to the hunter’s bag to look for a condom and lube. He returned in a second, kicking off his boxers and wrestling the condom on. "Okay. Shit, c'mere." Dean leaned over Sam, smashing their mouths together hungrily.

Dean was way too good with his tongue, it wasn't fair. Fuck, Sam could come just from this. But no, he wanted to wait for Dean's cock, wanted to feel the other thrusting inside of him. Little gasps fell from his lips each time the pad of Dean's finger brushed over his prostate, the rough tongue just added to his pleasure. Sam was actually kind of glad Dean withdrew his fingers when he did because he probably would've shot his load with a few more taps to his prostate. He eagerly accepted the kiss, his tongue immediately seeking for Dean's and sucking it into his mouth. "Love your tongue." Sam panted with a breathless grin, helping Dean by pushing his hips down slowly onto the other's cock.

Dean let out a stuttered groan when Sam moved down on him, biting his neck. "Fuck," he breathed, unprepared for how tight and hot Sam was around just the tip of his cock. He inched himself in the rest of the way, panting into Sam's mouth and gripping his legs hard. Jeezus, Sam was perfect. "Oh my god, Sam," Dean breathed, his hips twitching desperately. He wanted nothing more than to pound him, watch his body rock as Dean's hips collided with his. "Sam--" Dean breathed, strained, thrusting slowly, painfully slow, "I wanna--please God let me fuck your brains out."

There was a slight burn as Dean pushed inside but it was mostly overshadowed by the pleasure as Dean thrusted in the rest of the way. Tilting back his head and closing his eyes tightly, Sam's throbbing cock once the other's hips started rolling against his own, so painfully slow. Fuck, he wanted more. Wanted it rough. Nodding, Sam tugged on Dean's lower lip with his teeth, Sam's warm breath ghosting over his lips. "Fuck me." Wrapping one hand around his back, Sam's nails dug into the smooth skin, taking down as he bit down on the flesh of Dean's lip. "Harder, Dean."

Dean threw Sam's legs over his shoulder. He took the nails and the teeth and the begging as encouragement and pulled almost all the way out before pushing a hard thrust into Sam. He groaned, but his hips were always moving again, pumping faster and faster into Sam. Jesus, it was like a chore to pull out each time because he didn't want to lose a single inch of Sam's heat. Dean straightened up, gripping Sam's shoulder with one hand and his hip with the other, staring in awe at his face as he rocketed up to a rough, fast pace, pushing out harsh pants through his teeth.

Sam was a big, strong guy and honestly he often had a hard time finding someone who could...well, take control and maybe manhandle him a little bit, but Dean seemed to have no problem with that and god, if it made him even hotter. The hard thrust as Dean started setting up a fast, rough pace elicited one long drawn out moan from Sam, his nails leaving red marks down Dean's back as they dug in harder. His eyes shut tightly as the other changed the angle and nailed his prostate, his cock leaking where it was trapped between their bodies. "Oh, /God/. D-Dean..."

Dean was only spurred on as Sam's nails scratched up his back. He choked when he caught Sam's prostate and Sam squeezed. God, and he thought he couldn't get any tighter. His face had half-shifted towards a more feline one, eyes predatory, canines longer, jaw and cheekbones sharper. Dean slowed down, tipping Sam's hips and driving deep and hard against his prostate, grinning almost hungrily at him. "Look so good, Sammy, so pretty on my cock. Tiny little hole takin' my cock so good."

Sam wasn't gonna last that longer if Dean kept up, driving hard and fast against his prostate, making Sam's body jerk upwards each time Dean gave a rough thrust. The bed was creaking under their weight and the headboard slamming against the wall and Sam couldn't care less about the distant thumping on the wall from the other room, probably telling them to keep it down. Fuck, he didn't care. Half lidded eyes looked up at Dean, almost awed as he took in the feline features. How did they make Dean look even more attractive? Baring his marked neck for Dean, Sam bit down hard on his lower lip, a moan slipping at the words. "Keep talking. T-tell me how good I feel around your cock, Dean."

"So tight, Sammy, so hot, m'gonna fill you up. Never gonna leave. Wanna be inside you forever, Sammy, Christ," he panted, his own orgasm rising hard and fast. He growled deep in his chest at the sight of Sam's exposed neck, swooping down to bite hard on the soft skin. Dean groaned, punching into Sam and sucking until he could almost taste the blood under Sam's skin. He let go, straightening back up and giving a hard thrust into Sam, slamming the headboard against the wall in response to the bitching next door. "Gonna come for me soon, Sammy? Pretty little hole, bet you just wanna be full, don'tcha? Just wanna be dripping with my come."

The words 'never gonna leave' struck him the most and Sam found himself thinking he never wanted Dean to leave either. "Y-Yeah, m'close." He murmured, gasping as Dean's teeth sank hard into his neck, hands gripping the other's back tightly when he could almost feel his teeth tearing his skin. Fuck, that was hot. He was barely aware that Dean had slammed the headboard against the wall in response to the bitching next door. "Please." Christ, he could even make Sam beg for it. "Touch me. Please. Make me come, Dean." Sam wanted Dean's hand to be the one wrapped around his cock as he shot his load, as he came with the other's name on his lips.

Dean's hand shot down to wrap around Sam's cock, his lungs squeezing at how broken and perfect Sam's voice sounded all needy like that. He smashed their mouths together again, his hips stuttering, he was so hot, goddamn. Hand flying over Sam's cock, Dean was trying to breath and groan and exhale awed praise all at the same time because being inside of Sam was flat-out a life-changing experience. "Sam--gonna--c'mon, Sammy, come."

Moaning into the kiss, Sam's tongue swiped over Dean's lower lip before catching the swollen flesh between his teeth and biting down hard only to release his mouth as he gasped when a rough hand picked up the pace on his cock, stroking. Dean's words, coupled with his hand on his throbbing cock, hitting that spot inside of Sam that had him seeing stars finally drove him over the edge, his nails raking down the other's back with a stuttered gasp of Dean's name as he came all over their bodies. Back arching, Sam's body shuddered with the force of his blinding orgasm.

Dean's hand ended up fisted in Sam's hair almost violently, yanking as his mouth returned to that dark spot to suck it wider with a vengeance. Sam squeezed around him and Dean bit hard, coming with a growl into him. His hips jerked uncontrollably until he was sure he'd finished filling Sam up, panting against his neck. He held himself up for another couple seconds before collapsing on top of him, panting. "Fuck. You got a great ass," he teased, kissing the big bruise on his neck apologetically.

Whining softly as Dean bit down hard on his neck, Sam dragged out the sound when he felt the familiar filling him up, his grip on Dean's back turning lax as the other kissed the dark spot on his skin apologetically. Panting, Sam managed a breathy chuckle at the comment and turned to kiss Dean's lips, quickly and softly. "Well, you got a great cock. I wouldn't be opposed to bottoming more often."

Dean chuckled against Sam's skin. "And I would not be opposed to fucking your brains out more often." He let Sam's legs slide down, kissing his lips before straightening up with a groan. His ears and tail formed up, both waving lazily before going limp. "Shower? Then how 'bout Vegas?"

"I like the sound of that." Grinning, Sam reached out with one hand and started running his fingers over Dean's furry ears, scratching every now and then just to hear the other purr. Humming, he took a second to compose before slowly sitting up, slinging his arm over Dean's shoulder and kissing the freckled skin. "Shower. Then we'll see about Vegas." Though he hadn't been so keen on the idea at first, Sam felt like he needed a fun vacation, a break from hunting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a really short yet sweet chapter to make up for all the time it takes me to upload! I swear if it wasn't for editing...
> 
> Enjoy!

"Hey, there's this strip club we should go to. It's hidden. It's all familiars and shapeshifters. I know it sounds weird, but trust me, when you see the bunny-girl familiars...damn. It gives Playboy a whole new meaning." Dean grinned, wandering into the bathroom and starting the shower.

Standing up to follow after Dean, Sam raised his eyebrows at the words and leaned against the doorway of the bathroom as he watched the familiar start the shower. "A strip club for familiars and shapeshifters, really?" Tilting his head slightly to the side, Sam seemed to be considering something before a frown took over his face. "I don't know. I mean...you think they'll let me in? A hunter?" Hell, Dean pretty much freaked out once he figured it out.

Dean shrugged and grabbed Sam by the hands, tugging him into the shower. "Just don't pack any heat. And don't act all hunter-y. They might know the difference, but as long as you don't start shit..." Dean had seen hunters come to club before, usually looking for information. It'd be stupid to start something in the club anyway, given its clientele.

Willingly letting Dean tug him into the shower, Sam exhaled a relaxed sigh once the water hit his back, tilting his head back for a second before looking back at Dean. "As long as you don't think they'll throw me out before I actually step foot into the place." He stepped up behind Dean and wrapped his arms around the familiar's waist.

Dean hummed happily, folding his hands over Sam and turning his head for a sort of awkward over-the-shoulder kiss. Dean chuckled and turned around, kissing Sam fully. "So...tell me about your fantasies. Besides fucking a familiar, 'cause that's pretty kinky," he added with a grin, biting Sam's lip playfully.

"You're forgetting letting a familiar fuck _me_." Humming when Dean bit down on his lip, Sam let his hands slide down until they were resting over the familiar's hips, pulling him closer and leaning in for another kiss. He pulled back a second later, arching his back under the warm spray of water. "Don't think I'm much of a kinky guy, Dean. Except...maybe the panties, that's a new one." A kink he didn't know he had until Dean.

Dean grinned, sliding a hand down to give Sam's ass a squeeze. "That's what they all say at the beginning. Don't worry. We'll get you into whips and chains soon enough," he teased.

Dean let his hands wander, rubbing the tip of a finger over Sam's hole before inching into him just a bit, grinning and kissing him. "I'd totally do you again right now if I could get it up that fast."

Sam chewed on his lower lip when Dean squeezed his ass, a soft sound of surprise slipping past his lips once he felt a finger rubbing at his still loose hole, clenching around the digit as it slipped inside. "Not ready for round two just yet. Maybe later, kitty." Grinning into the kiss, Sam tugged at Dean's lower lip playfully before pulling back just as the other was starting to get into it.

Dean pouted, making a frustrated growl when Sam withdrew just as he swiped his tongue over his bottom lip. "Bitch," he muttered, gripping the sides of his face and holding him there for a deeper kiss. He sighed happily, releasing Sam once he was satisfied. He smirked at him, rinsing himself quickly and giving Sam's ass a slap as he slipped out of the shower. "C'mon. Hurry up and wash your mane."

"...Jerk." He muttered once he pulled himself together, turning around to rinse himself and wash his hair, jumping up slightly at the slap and giving the familiar a faux annoyed glare. "You love my hair." Sam huffed and focused again on his task at hand, finishing a few minutes later and slipping out the shower to wrap a towel around his waist.

Dean dried himself off and shifted, yawning. Man. Sam was awesome. "Hey, next time, I wanna ride you," he said blithely, shooting Sam a grin as he shifted back up and pulled on a pair of panties. "I already know how pretty you look under me." He got dressed, smirking to himself and wandering over to glue himself to Sam. "You're hot," he mumbled, mouthing over Sam's neck impatiently.

"You're gonna be the death of me, Dean." Groaning, Sam gripped the familiar's chin, leaning down to press a hard, deep kiss to the man's lips.

Dean laughed, though the sound turned into a satisfied hum when Sam kissed him hard. He wound his arms around his neck, body curving up by instinct, rising on his toes so he could reach Sam's mouth easier. "Well, I mean, if you insist," Dean purred, grinning at the back of Sam's head. He waited until Sam seemed to be really getting into it before breaking away with a grin and scooping up his bag. "Okay, let's go," he said blithely with a shit-eating grin.

Sam couldn't help but notice how their bodies seemed to mold perfectly against each other, one hand resting on Dean's hip, fingers brushing over a patch of skin as he tugged the other shirt's up. Just as he was starting to deepen the kiss, Dean pulled away with a wide smirk and a mischievous spark in his green eyes. Pouting, Sam took his own bag and grumbled. "Now you're just being a dick." He murmured, though his hand shot out to grab Dean's wrist before the other walked away to peck his lips once more.

Dean laughed heading out to the car. "Do you want to get to Vegas by noon or not? C'mon, get in the car, you giant." Dean shifted down to his feline form, stretching with a groan and settling in Sam's lap once he got in the car.

"Sure thing, midget." Sam shot back with a grin that only widened at the glare Dean sent him. Laughing, he ruffled Dean's spiky, short hair right before the other shifted to his cat form, getting behind the wheel and settling with Dean on his lap.

"Y'know, if you were a familiar, I bet you'd be a moose. Or a woolly mammoth. Or a big dog. Something furry and big. And annoying." Dean continued

Starting up the car, Sam drove out the parking lot and rolled his eyes playfully at Dean's description of his familiar form. "Thanks, love you too, Dean." The words were supposed to be a snarky comment but once they were out Sam couldn't help the way he slightly tensed.

Dean felt Sam tense, going still himself and glancing up at him. That was...just a joke, right? Dean shook his head and decided not to say anything about it, climbing up Sam's chest and settling across his shoulders. "Wake me up when we get there," he mumbled, content to sleep across his human's shoulders.

Swallowing thickly, Sam forced his shoulders to relax and licked his lips nervously once he felt Dean going still under his touch. Fuck, he was finally getting into some sort of relationship with someone he liked...maybe even more, he couldn't ruin that by opening his big mouth and saying stuff like that.

Clearing his throat, Sam nodded. "Yeah, sure." He pushed those thoughts away and kept his eyes on the road, Dean's breathing eventually calming him down.

Dean calmed to near-sleep level, but his head was too busy. Sure, it sounded like a joke, but with everything that'd happened between them... Jesus, was it even possible that it'd only been a couple days? Still, Sam pulled at something in his chest, something very, dangerously close to love. Dean nipped at Sam's ear thoughtfully, curling a little tighter around him.

Turning up the volume a little, not wanting to disturb Dean, Sam started humming softly along to the song, singing a few lines every now and then under his breath. Sure, he wasn't singer material, that was for sure but he liked to think he still had a decent voice, at least. He only startled a bit this time once he felt the familiar nipping on his ear. Huh, to think he'd grown used to it these past few days.

Dean licked Sam's ear when he stopped singing. "Keep going," he mumbled sleepily, near sleep. It was nice listening to Sam sing. If he was inclined towards more romanticism, he'd say he'd like falling asleep to Sam's voice. He climbed down and shifted, leaning against Sam's side and burying his face in his neck.

Smiling softly when he heard Dean's sleepy voice, Sam watched distractedly as the familiar shifted once more and buried his face in his neck. "I picked up my bag, I went looking for a place to hide." He picked up where he left off, his voice lowering as he watched Dean's eyes close peacefully. "When I saw Carmen and the devil walking side by side." Tapping his fingers against the steering wheel, Sam's singing eventually turned to humming as Dean's breath evened out.

Dean looked beautiful while sleeping

God, he was so screwed


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just want to say, if you're still reading this...you're awesome and thank you for waiting!
> 
> I know, I know, I take so long to update! Real life keeps getting in the way, that and I'm also a huge procrastinator. It's a problem
> 
> But, this chapter includes really hot sex and the boys finally talk about their feelings? Yes, they do. 
> 
> And they visit a strip club in the next chapter! So, be on the look-out for that! I'll try to update sooner this time

Dean woke just in time to see the Las Vegas sign whiz by. He grinned excitedly, gripping Sam's arm. "This is gonna be awesome. We'll gamble and go to strip clubs and have lots and lots of sex everywhere," he said excitedly, eyes bright. He'd always loved Las Vegas when his witch took him.

"Always thinking about sex." Sam chastised, chuckling when Dean’s grip tightened and turned to kiss the familiar's lips quickly before turning back to the road. "Well, whatt do you wanna do first? After, we check into a motel, of course."

"Have sex," Dean said immediately, grinning. "Um, I dunno. Let's go for lunch or something." He glanced up, checking out their surroundings. The city was kinda busy.

Dean laid his head in Sam's lap, nudging his crotch. "How opposed would you be to road head right now?" he teased.

Shaking his head in amusement to Dean's words, Sam's slightly crooked grin faltered when Dean laid his head on his lap, nudging his crotch teasingly. Chewing on his bottom lip, Sam looked around before glancing back down at Dean. "This isn't some deserted highway, someone could see." And maybe there was a new exhibitionist side of him that kind of got turned on but the rational side of him took over.

Dean pouted, unzipping Sam's fly with his teeth anyway, making sure to look up through his lashes with a wicked smirk. "You sure?" he murmured, popping the button and pushing his bottom lip out. He was ninety-nine percent sure Sam was gonna blush and stutter and shove him away, but there was that one percent. Still, Dean knew it'd be kinda dumb to give Sam head right now. Even if it would've been awesome.

Oh, god. The way Dean pouted and dragged the zipper down with his freaking teeth, it wasn't fair. "Y-yeah, I'm sure." Clearing his throat, Sam ignored the blush creeping up his face and concentrated on the road once more. "Jesus, Dean. You make it too hard for me to say no." When now all he could think of were plump lips wrapped around his cock.

Dean smirked and sat up, leaving Sam's jeans open and slipping a hand in, cupping his cock through his boxers. "Then don't say no," he teased, biting on Sam's ear and tugging gently. He was gonna have a really hard time keeping his hands to himself during this trip -- especially in public.

Gripping the wheel tightly when Dean's hand slipped inside to cup him through his boxers, Sam bit down hard on his lip to keep from moaning. "Fucking tease." He murmured and closed his eyes for a second when teeth tugged gently on his ear, making a turn, relieved and slightly disappointed when a decent looking motel came into view. "W-We're here."

Dean just grinned at the accusation. "I'll get a room!" he said excitedly, giving Sam a squeeze before slipping his hand out and heading into the motel with his bag. He got what the motel called the 'honeymoon suite' because it was cheaper; poking his head out to make sure Sam was following him to the room.

Looking back down, Sam quickly zipped his pants and made sure his duffle was covering his crotch so the bugle already forming wouldn't be so noticeable. He blamed Dean. Following behind, Sam glared at the other once they got into the room and pointed down after he put his bag down. "This is your fault."

Dean grinned, closing the door and backing Sam against the door. "Would you like me to fix that?" he purred, sliding to his knees and nosing against the bulge in Sam's jeans. He hadn't gotten to suck Sam off yet. In fact, he hadn't ever sucked a dick before. But how hard could it be?

Sam's breath hitched as Dean backed him against the door, one hand reaching down to tangle his fingers in Dean's hair. "I'd like to come down your throat, yeah." Smirking at the reaction his words earned, Sam tugged slightly on Dean's hair and ran one finger over shiny lips as he unzipped his jeans.

Dean's eyes widened and his dick twitched at Sam's filthy reply. _Fuck_. He waited impatiently for Sam to pull himself out, ducking forward and sucking his cock into his mouth as soon as it was free. The taste of his precome was bitter, but not altogether bad. Dean wrapped his hand around the base and closed his eyes, sinking down slowly and moaning quietly. Shit. He really, really liked this.

The smirk was wiped off Sam’s face when Dean's mouth stretched around his cock, one hand wrapping around the base and _fuck_ Dean was moaning. "Shit." Letting his head fall back against the wall, he tightened his grip on Dean's hair and yanked, fighting not to buck into the warm, tight heat that was the familiar's mouth. "You ever suck a dick before, Dean?" Because if not, he was a natural.

Dean let out a pleased little sound when Sam yanked on his hair, pulling back some so he could give some attention to the head. He vaguely remembered Sam doing that to him before.

Dean glanced up at the question and shook his head, holding contact as he pulled back enough to let his lips plump out over the head, sucking on it like candy. There was just something about the weight of Sam's cock in his mouth that was _incredibly_ hot. He hadn't really gotten to touch Sam's cock -- like, _really_ gotten to touch it -- until now. And it was gorgeous, just like the rest of Sam.

"You're a natural cocksucker." He breathed the words, already panting slightly. Asshole had been teasing him since the car after all. Sam bucked his hips up a little, pleased when Dean willingly stretched his lips around his cock and just took it like that, like he'd take anything Sam gave him.

Dean flushed at the dirty praise, fingers digging into Sam's hips just to touch him. His dick twitched when Sam bucked into his mouth, jaw relaxing so he could take it. He sank lower, lower, wondering how much of Sam's cock he could fit in his mouth, because he wanted all of it.

Dean reached near the root when the head nudged the back of his throat and he made a disappointed noise, brows pushing together. He could do this. It took Dean a couple tries, regulating his breathing, but he managed to relax his throat enough to let Sam's cock slip fully past his lips. Dean looked back up innocently, humming.

God, Dean looked so beautiful on his knees for Sam, flushed, pink lips obscenely stretched around his cock and shit, Dean's hand just trailed down to squeeze himself through his pants. His mind went blank though once he realized the familiar was trying to deepthroat him. It was sloppy the first few times but after a while, Dean got it.

"Oh, _fuck_." Lips parting in a dragged out moan of Dean's name, Sam's head thudded against the wall and he couldn't control his body this time as his hips bucked up harder, his cock leaking as Dean sucked.

Dean let out a helpless noise as Sam thrust into his mouth, his cock punching past his lips. His body was a live wire, turned on by how much Sam seemed to be enjoying it.

He bobbed down as Sam thrust up, eyes watering from the straining of holding his breath and taking Sam's cock and he _loved_ it. Dean would probably spend the rest of this trip with Sam's cock in his mouth if Sam let him.

"Not gonna last much longer if you keep doing--" trailing off with a groan when Dean's throat constricted around his cock, Sam yanked roughly on the blonde hair. "--that. Fuck, keep doing that." And really he'd been pent up ever since Dean teased him in the car and Sam was _so close_ to shooting his load down the other's throat. "D'you want that? Want me to come down your throat?"

Dean swallowed hard, tightening his throat around Sam's dick and nodding eagerly at the question. God, yes, he wanted Sam's come. Dean's ears formed up in his focus on Sam's cock, twitching with excitement as he bobbed his head faster, pushing on Sam's hips to encourage him to thrust. He wanted to beg for Sam's come but his mouth was busy, so he settled for sending a pleading look up at him, palming himself urgently through his jeans.

Dean's cat ears shouldn't turn him on as much as they did. Hell, before Dean, Sam never really liked cats. Sure, he loved all animals but he was more of a dog guy.

Apparently, Dean was the exception to his every rule. His fingers stroked over the new furry ears, gentler than before, eyes half lidded as he murmured a seemingly endless chant of curses and Dean's name. "Dean. God--" The rest of his words ended in a moan when his body tensed and his hips bucked up, coming down Dean's throat.

Dean wasn't quite ready for the feeling of Sam spilling down his throat, but after the initial shock, he decided it was definitely something he liked. He held Sam's cock in his mouth for another couple moment, sucking softly until he pulled away and left a gently kiss on Sam's hip. Dean grinned up at the human, rubbing himself. "Damn. Let's do that again. Soon."

Sam let out a sigh as the other kissed his hip. "Dude, for your first time giving head...that was awesome." Grinning down at Dean, Sam's grin widened at what he saw and nodded towards the other's pants. "Want help with that little problem?"

"Well, if you insist..." Dean teased, shucking off his jeans and standing. He went to kiss Sam, then paused. Would he wanna kiss him after he'd just sucked his dick? Fuck it. Dean kissed him, pushing his body against Sam's and grinding his hard-on against Sam's hip. "Next time we can do a sixty-nine or something. Efficiency, man."

Chuckling into the kiss, Sam tugged at Dean's bottom lip playfully before pulling back with a smirk. "We can do everything you want. Except anything that'll get us arrested, like exhibitionism." He looked pointedly at Dean at his last words but soon enough grinned again. "Lose the shirt." Sam got rid of his own shirt too, one hand wrapping around Dean's hard cock while his lips started trailing down from the familiar's chin down to his chest.

Dean laughed, yanking his T-shirt off and dropping it somewhere, leaning back so Sam could kiss his way down his chest. His hips gave a short buck into Sam's hand, a groaning falling from his mouth. Jesus. How did Sam rile him up so much? This was insane. Dean's hands wandered over Sam's chest, greedily covering as much smooth, tanned skin as he could.

Sam's lips trailed back until his teeth were tugging at his ear. "Wanna try out the bed?" Without waiting for an answer, Sam decided to show off a little and wrapped his arms under Dean's legs, lifting him up and practically carrying him to bed. Laying the other down gently, Sam pressed a surprisingly soft kiss to Dean's lips before letting them slide down to suck one of his nipples, one hand fondling his balls.

Dean squeaked when Sam picked him up, eyes wide. When he realized Sam wasn't going to drop him, his dick throbbed. Christ, he needed Sam to manhandle him more often. Before he could do anything, he fell onto the bed. Dean arched under the attention, moaning under Sam's talented mouth and his hand, legs spreading readily. "F-fuck, Sam," he mumbled, lacing a hand in Sam's hair.

Humming his approval when Dean laced a hand in his hair, Sam's mouth continued to tease him, licking and sucking at both nipples until they were perky and flushed under him. Nipping at Dean's stomach, Sam licked a wet stripe down his body, biting down on his thigh once he reached Dean's leg. He hadn't even had Dean's cock in his mouth yet and he was already leaking.

Dean trembled as Sam teased his nipples, crying out quietly and arching up into Sam's mouth. Fuck, every brush of his tongue sent sparks down his spine. His cock was dripping lazily onto his stomach, stomach muscles jumping under Sam's teeth. "Jesus Christ, Sam," he mumbled, yanking on his hair. His hips bucked up impatiently against Sam's chest, smearing precome over his skin.

Chuckling lowly against Dean's thigh, Sam looked up with darkened hazel eyes before his tongue finally moved towards Dean's balls. Sam licked up from base to tip, his tongue pressing against the slit and gathering the precome, swirling around the head before wrapping his lips around it and sucking. One hand moved up to tease Dean's nipples as he sucked his cock, pinching and tugging on the rosy buds.

" _Mmmmmmfffuuuuuck_ ," Dean groaned, unreasonably turned on by Sam's low chuckle and his dark eyes and then his _tongue_ \-- Dean's hips jerked up, his hand shooting down to tangle in Sam's hair. Jeeeesus. He couldn't arch enough to press both his chest and his dick into Sam's touch and it was driving him insane.

"C'mon, Dean." Sam urged in a heated whisper, pulling off his cock for a second, a string of saliva dripping down the flushed head. "Know you're close." He tugged harder on one of the man's nipples, giving the tip of his cock a kitten lick before smirking to himself and taking Dean's cock in his mouth again, sinking lower and lower--until his nose was pressing against Dean's skin, his head hitting the back of Sam's throat.

Dean's eyes almost rolled back in his head when he saw that filthy line of saliva trailing from Sam's mouth. He keened when Sam tugged on his nipples, ears flaring wide and spasming. And oh God. Sam was--he was--in his _throat_ \-- Dean came with a choked cry, fingers pulling tight on Sam's hair, hips wild. He panted hoarsely, staring blindly at Sam. "Jesus. C'mere."

Swallowing all the familiar had to give, Sam pulled off his cock slowly with an obscene wet sound. Smiling, Sam crawled back up until he was facing Dean and studied, really took in the other. Flushed and panting, plump lips parted and green eyes staring up at him under long eyelashes. The freckles stood out more under the blush. Leaning in, Sam caught Dean's lips in a slow kiss. "God, you're gorgeous." The words were whispered into the other's mouth.

Dean kissed Sam tiredly, flushing a little more under Sam's praise. He gave Sam's hair a tug, biting his lip and muttering, "Shut up." Dean couldn't help but smile, though. He petted Sam's hair satedly, eyes wandering around the room for the first time. "What the hell?" he muttered, noticing, for the first time, the collection of sex toys on the bureau in the corner. Dean grinned, nudging Sam. "Lookit. I forgot this was the honeymoon suite."

Eyes starting to slip closed; Sam opened them to look around lazily at Dean's words, breaking into a slightly mischievous smirk when he spotted the sex toys. "And obviously the honeymoon suite comes with sex toys. Right." Laughing, he tugged at Dean's arm to get him to lie down again. "Lay down. I wanna cuddle." He murmured sleepily.

Dean chucked, pushing Sam to get him to roll over and mumbling, "I wanna be big spoon." He curled around Sam's back, reveling quietly in their bare skin brushing together. He bit Sam's ear gently before latching onto a spot on the back of his neck, sucking and wrapping his arms around Sam's middle. It was early afternoon, but maybe they could nap for a little bit and then go out for dinner or something.

"But I'm taller. I should be the big spoon." Sam argued though he didn't stop Dean when the other wrapped his arms around his middle, his eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of their bare bodies pressing together.

Shit.

Right there in that moment, when the lust had passed and they'd both been sated, Sam felt peaceful. Happy. And that kind of scared him a little bit because Dean tugged at his heart in a way no one had ever done before. Swallowing hard, Sam's hand rested over Dean's.

Dean's mouth gradually stilled on the back of Sam's neck as he drifted off, snoring quietly. His legs ended up tangled with Sam's, mouth still stuck on Sam's skin as he slept. He didn't shift in his sleep, staying fully human for once.

Despite his earlier sleepiness, Sam had trouble concealing sleep at first. He couldn't stop thinking it over. Whatever they had between them, it was dangerous and while things were good right now what if something happened? Dean could find a new witch, someone who could give him what Sam couldn't.

After a few minutes of troubled thinking, Sam's mind finally tired him out and he went to sleep.

* * *

 

Dean woke content and not really feeling like moving, so he returned to sucking on Sam's neck, leaving behind a constellation of bruises. Sam was dangerous. This laziness, the thing stirring hot and broad in his chest was something scary and too familiar. And before he could stop to think about it, Dean murmured, "Love you," against the back of Sam's neck, not even sure if the human was awake.

Sam was still soundly asleep in the familiar's arms and though he could make out a faint murmur of words, Sam didn't hear the 'love you'. Blinking awake after a while, Sam turned his head, smiling softly when he met green eyes. "Were you watching me sleep?"

Dean's breath caught when Sam turned his head. He was certain Sam had heard what he said. But all he got was a bleary accusation, and Dean smiled with relief, kissing Sam's cheek. "Well, I was watching the back of your head, if that counts." He buried his face in Sam's neck again, sighing against his skin. "Do you feel like standing up? 'Cause I'm kinda hungry. I could just eat you instead," he teased, biting Sam's neck gently.

"Why you're such a romantic." Sam murmured with a smile, jerking slightly when Dean bit down on his neck. "As tempting as that sounds..." Turning his body around, Sam wrapped one arm around Dean's waist and pulled him closer, kissing his lips lazily, nibbling on the lower one before pulling back with a content sigh. "I'm hungry, too." Grinning, he pressed a kiss to Dean's forehead without really thinking about it.

Dean grinned, his ears and tail forming up happily as he cuddled up against Sam. "Mmm, mmkay. Let's go for dinner and then we can go the the strip club." He squeezed Sam's sides, trying to convince himself to get up and get dressed. But lying in Sam's warmth was so comfortable. "Okay. I'm getting up," he announced without any conviction, just squeezing Sam tighter.

Smiling as he watched Dean's ears and tail form, Sam hummed and reached to scratch at the familiar's ears. He might have a little something for the way Dean purred whenever Sam did that. "Alright." He tried to sit up but Dean just squeezed him tighter, announcing he was getting up but making no move to let go. "You planning on letting go anytime soon?" There was only a hint of amusement in his voice though, Sam's hand sliding down from his ears to cup his cheek, thumb rubbing softly over the skin tenderly, smiling down at the other.

Dean grumbled, his ears twitching happily under Sam's hand. He finally pulled away after Sam touched his cheek, very reluctantly sitting up and yawning. He stretched, pushing his ass out as his tail shuddered. It took him a second to climb back into Sam's lap. "We could get room service," he suggested, winding his arms around Sam's neck and dragging his lips over his neck.

Tilting his head slightly to give Dean's lips more access, Sam chuckled softly and shifted to a more comfortable position with the familiar in his lap. They were acting kind of affectionately, more like a couple, really. Sam didn't really mind. For just a second, those three, dangerous words were close to spilling from his lips but he stopped himself just in time. "Mhm, food in bed, naked...sounds good." He turned to kiss Dean, smiling into it.

Dean hummed in agreement, seeing how much of himself he could pressed against Sam. His tail curled up around Sam's arm as he kissed him patiently. "We should still...go on a real...date some time," he murmured between kisses. 'Cause they were like, dating, right? Kind of? Dean withdrew a little bit to see Sam's reaction, not sure if he'd overstepped a boundary.

Humming happily in between each kiss, Sam didn't fully processed the words until Dean pulled away to gauge his reaction. It sank then, and though part of him, the bigger one really, wanted to go along with it and say that he'd love to...a small part of him needed to know where they stood. "Is that what we are?" His expression turned serious, trying to hide the nervousness that might've given him away. "We're dating?"

Dean tucked his hands into his lap, looking away shyly. He played with the sheets, giving a one-shoulder shrug. "I mean...I've been with you for like a week straight. I think people who are dating at least give each other some free time," he teased weakly, the smile quickly slipping. Dean shrugged again, worrying his tail in his hands. "I dunno. I like...being around you--and more than just for the sex. And if that's dating, then..."

Sam's serious expression slowly morphed into a smile and he gently took Dean's chin between his fingers, tilting the other's head up and leaning in close to kiss the familiar softly.

Pulling back, Sam took one of Dean's hands where it was playing with his tail and laced their fingers. "I'd like it if we were dating." His tone was hopeful yet still nervous, even though Dean had practically just admitted the same, in different words anyway.

Dean smiled slowly, nodding and pecking Sam's lips. "Yeah. Me too." He caught Sam's lips again with his own, kissing him deeper and pushing him back down on the bed. He let his weight rest on top of Sam, settling into the shape of his body and humming happily. "Hmm, this was all a plot, wasn't it? To get me to be all mushy for you."

"I have to admit, I like it when you're mushy." Grinning, Sam settled both of his hands on Dean's hips and pulled his head up to press kisses down his neck, sucking lazily on the skin every now and then. "Should I call you my boyfriend now?" He teased but the wide grin never slipped off his face, happy to know where they stood, to some extent at least.

"If you insist," Dean said, faking a sigh. He liked it, though. It gave him a little thrill to be Sam's boyfriend. Weird and normal and cute. Dean raked his hands through Sam's hair, tugging lightly and slowly extracting himself until he pulled away with a gasp like he was surfacing from underwater, holding Sam's face in his hands. "Strip club," he said in a stage whisper, grinning. "C'mon. Get up. It'll be fun."

"My boyfriend." Giving Dean a shit-eating grin, Sam hummed as the other tugged on his hair and grudgingly pulled away from his neck, nibbling on the skin just as Dean pulled him back.

Looking into green eyes, Sam sighed. "I want to stay in bed and cuddle." He pouted slightly but eventually decided that they were in Vegas after all, they should be out and having fun.

"Alright, we'll go." His eyes acquired a mischievous spark after a few seconds and he grinned suggestively at Dean. "Any chance I could get a personal lap dance?"

Dean laughed, winking. "Well, if you want it to have a happy ending, we'd have to go somewhere a little more private. But we'll see how things go." He kissed Sam one more time before sliding off his lap and standing, yawning and stretching. He felt kinda cold not being pressed to Sam. That was probably unhealthy. He got dressed, pulling on a pair of panties along with jeans and flannel, waiting impatiently for Sam by the door. "Later, we're gonna play with those sex toys," he said with a grin.

Smirking when he caught sight of the panties, Sam got up and slapped Dean's ass, chuckling at the yelp before starting to get dressed. His outfit ended up sort of matching Dean's in the end. Probably the flannel. Stepping up behind him, Sam wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, humming and pressing a wet kiss behind Dean's ear. "I'm looking forward to that." Sam reached out to pick one of the various dildo and grinned. "Yeah, I could fuck you with this."

Dean jumped when Sam slapped his ass, flushing and shooting him a look. "Do you wanna spank me? Is that what all the ass-slapping it trying to get at?" he muttered, rubbing his cheek.

He wriggled at the wet kiss, though settled with a grin when Sam mentioned the toys. "I think I saw gags and plugs in there too." Dean wiggled around so he could face Sam, pressing his hands to either side of his face and kissing him hard, nipping on his lip before pulling away abruptly with a shit-eating grin. "Kay, let's go."

"Maybe." His blush simply grew at Dean's words, his eyes gazing over the toys to see that there were indeed gags and plugs. Sam was brought out of his thoughts when Dean pulled him in for a hard kiss, coaxing a soft sound of approval from him, and just as he was starting to get into it the familiar pulled away. "I hate you" He groaned but shook his head in amusement at the grin, following Dean out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys go to a very...special strip club 
> 
> This chapter's just full of all the smut you could ask for, plus stripper Dean!

Dean found the club pretty easily, navigating by memory and by the scent of the supernatural under the normal smells of the human world. It was hidden behind a bar through a false wall, down some steps and past a couple other hidden bars and clubs.  
The bouncer was a wolf-human familiar, his head, feet, and hands morphed, but the rest of his body human. He was thin, though, and not especially intimidating. Dean grinned at the sight of him.

"Garth. You still work here?"

The wolf nodded, shrugging one shoulder. "Yeah. Pays the bills. Two-legs with you?"

Dean nodded, tugging Sam inside.

Once Dean talked the bouncer into letting them in, Sam turned to the familiar next to him. "Well, at least he was friendly about me being here. Think everyone else will be?"  
Dean shrugged and gave Sam a crooked grin. "Just be cool." He paused as they stepped in, looking around.

"I am cool." Sam murmured, though his words contradicted his actions because once he fully took in his surroundings...holy shit.

The center stage was predictably dominated by familiars of the bunny and cat kind, both male and female. They all wore sparkly panties and stilettos and were covered in glitter. Dean grinned. Off to the sides, there were dog hybrids and few more uncommon; though somehow still stunningly attractive hybrids, like peacocks and reptiles.

As far as Sam could tell, he was the only human here. Well, as long as they didn't know he was a hunter, maybe everyone would stay friendly.

Dean grinned when he saw Rufus, the manager.

"Dean! Glad to see you. Where's, uh...what's her name? Anyway, you dancing tonight?"

Dean's expression only flickered for a second when the man brought up his witch, smiling again and shaking his head ruefully. "Nah, I'm on a date tonight. Maybe later."

Rufus chuckled, eyeing Sam. "With a human? Alriiiight. Anyway, we've got a set coming on later and we're missing a dancer. Let me know if you wanna."

Squeezing Dean's hand when the guy that approached them brought up his witch, Sam cocked a brow at the disbelief in his tone regarding Sam. "Looks like you were a regular around here. Dancing, huh?" Sam grinned and chuckled at the slight blush on Dean's face.

Dean shrugged, flushing sheepishly and giving Sam a crooked smile. "Well, I may have...worked here. Whenever my witch had some important witch-only thing to do or whatever, I'd stay with a friend I the area and work here. Mostly just for shits and giggles." Dean shrugged again, pressing closer to Sam. "Would you mind if I did one dance? Rufus said they were down a dancer...it wouldn't be long, I promise," Dean murmured, his ears popping up as he bit gently on Sam's ear.

Breath hitching slightly when the other nipped gently on his ear, Sam turned his head to kiss Dean instead, nibbling on his lower lip before pulling back. "Go ahead. You're giving me my own private dance once we get back to the motel though." Grinning, he pecked the other's lips quickly before pulling away and nodding towards the direction where Rufus had taken off. "C'mon."

Dean grinned, his ears flaring excitedly. He kissed Sam one more time, throwing a quick, "Thank you!" over his shoulder as he hurried backstage. He recognized some of the strippers, greeting them warmly and catching up quickly before he found Rufus again. "Hey. So which set it is?"

Rufus gave him a grin. "Your favorite. Little Red Riding Hood."

Dean grinned. It was an incredibly ridiculous and corny piece, but he'd admit, he had a soft spot for it. "Sweet. I'll go get pretty." Before he went off, though, Dean caught Gabriel by the arm just as he was heading back out to the floor. "Hey, my boyfriend is out there. Tall, got a brown mop of hair. He's a human. Give him a lap dance, would you? Tell him I sent you." Gabriel grinned, taking Dean's money and giving him a wink. "Can't promise I won't steal him if he's cute."

Taking a sip from the drink he'd ordered, Sam looked up as he heard footsteps approaching him, his eyes settling on a short guy with slightly long hair and a mischievous smirk.

Gabriel was in ostentatious gold booty shorts, otherwise bare. He gave Sam an obvious once-over. "Hey there, stud. Damn, Dean's shouldn'ta sent me out. You are cute."

Gabriel settled on Sam's lap, running a hand down the side of his face. "He got you a lap dance, and no, you don't have a choice," Gabriel teased, waiting for the next song to start up before he started moving his hips slowly, rocking down on Sam.

Squirming slightly under the obvious once-over the guy was giving him, Sam couldn't stop his blushing at the words and then the guy was straddling his lap. "D-Dean sent you?" And now he was stuttering, great. Gabriel was attractive though, shorter than Dean but somewhere along Sam's type, definitely.

He was hesitant for a second but if Dean sent him, he wanted Sam to enjoy it, right? Licking his lips once the man started rocking down his hips to the rhythm of the song, Sam's eyes locked on Gabriel's.

Dean peeked out, chuckling when he saw Sam's blush. He wanted Sam to have something to do while he waited for him to go on, and Gabe was a fantastic stripper.

Gabriel looped his arms lazily around Sam's shoulders, idly playing with the hair at the back of his neck and dragging his lips over his neck. "Oooh, lookit all these hickies. Dean's a biter, hmm? Adorable." Gabriel let his teeth graze teasingly over one of the bruises, giving his hips a punch forward.

Sam's eyes strayed away from Gabriel's for a second, just in time to catch Dean peaking out and looking at them. Giving the other his best faux glare, Sam still gave him a small grin nonetheless. Asshole. His body tensed slightly at the feeling of teeth grazing over his neck, but eventually relaxed against Gabriel's body. "Dean's got a thing for marking me up." He smirked at his own words and slowly let his own hands rest on the other's hips, just slightly, he didn't really know about the policy of touching the strippers here after all.

Dean chuckled at the glare. Good to see Sam was enjoying himself.

Gabe caught Sam's chin to get his attention again, leaning close enough that they could kiss. He put on a pout, his other hand snaking down to grab one of Sam's. "I know your boyfriend's hot and all, but which one of us is on your lap right now, me or him?" Gabriel pulled Sam's hand back and squeezed it over his ass, smirking at him. "Focus on me, would you, darling? You're hurting my feelings."

Sam's eyes locked on Gabriel's once again, swallowing thickly when he saw just how close they were, close enough to kiss. He leaned back to put a little bit of distance between them, his blush deepening when his hand was guided to Gabriel's ass. At least seeing Sam embarrassed and making a fool out of himself was entertaining for Dean. "Sorry, you're right. You've got my attention." Not like he'd had many lap dances before but he'd ventured to say Gabriel was good at his job.

Gabriel grinned, wrapping his leg around Sam's waist and leaning back, showing off the long arch of his torso. When he snapped back up, he pressed himself tight against Sam's chest, grinding on him slowly. "I bet you're proportional, hmm?" he purred, his animal self finally manifesting in the form of red, pointed ears at the top of his head and a thick red tail with a white tip. He grabbed Sam's crotch and squeezed, grinned when he felt that he was starting to get hard.

Jesus, this guy was seriously good. Of course he wasn't Dean but apparently any attractive male pressing tightly against Sam would've had the same effect Gabriel was having on him right now. Chewing on his lower lip at the purr, Sam gasped, startled when a firm hand was suddenly squeezing him, his dick twitching trapped in his pants. Christ, how far was this supposed to go on? While his body was clearly enjoying this and Dean surely didn't mind...probably, Sam still couldn't help but feel kind of troubled with the type of attention he was getting from the stripper.

The song ended and Gabriel slid off Sam's lap abruptly, laughing at his expression and planting a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for that dance, stud. Dean's lucky. Come back sometime, okay?"

The kiss to his cheek felt genuine and as he straightened himself on his seat, Sam watched as Gabriel slid off his lap. "Thanks for the dance." He cleared his throat when he noticed his voice was slightly breathless but the guy simply chuckled light heartedly and walked away

Gabriel sashayed away as the lights on the center stage went on.

Dean stepped out first, dressed as a slutty version of Little Red Riding Hood. He had a little red miniskirt and a matching red corset, black fishnet stockings complete with a garter belt and big brown boots. He even had the hood with slits for his ears. They'd done up his face with mascara and eyeliner, and if Dean said so himself, he looked hot.

Sam looked up as the lights on the central stage went on and what he saw really took his breath away this time. Shit. Dean was dressed in a slutty outfit of what Sam could only guess what Little Red Riding Hood, his ears twitching happily under the attention and Christ, even the makeup looked good on him.

There were hoots and shouts from the crowd and Dean grinned, strutting out to the center of the stage. He spun and bent, giving just a flash of his panties before straightening and winking. He caught one of the poles, downing a short routine before his 'wolf' stepped out. Michael was a wolf hybrid, and he was much more built than Garth. They'd put him in a muscle shirt and tear-off jeans. Dean sashayed closer, ears perked inquisitively.

Sam could see that Dean clearly liked the attention he was getting, the shouts and whistles from the crowd as he bent down to show just a peek of his panties. Eyes practically glued to the routine on stage, the way Dean's body slid smoothly down the pole, Sam squirmed in his seat uncomfortably and tried crossing his legs but fuck, just watching the familiar was getting him hard.

Dean and Michael danced, grinding close. Dean tumbled artfully to the floor, trying to crawl away, and Michael grabbed him by the hips, pulling him backwards and hiking his ass up high. Dean flipped over dramatically, Michael's half-claws, half-hands tugging his legs around his waist as the wolf surged back to his feet, Dean wrapped around his waist. The crowd hooted as Michael's claws tore his stockings, and Dean arched with a moan when Michael thrust up against his ass. He tried to hide his excited smile. He really did enjoy stripping. It was fun and light-hearted and he loved the attention. Hopefully Sam wouldn't mind too much.

Sam watched the routine in awe. By the precise movements and clearly practiced acts, Dean had done this specific routine before. The guy dancing alongside Dean, the wolf, was pretty hot too but Sam's eyes were solely focused on Dean. Jesus, he was beautiful. He tried to catch the other's eyes every now and then but it seemed like Dean was roaming through the crowd, steering clear from Sam's gaze. He pressed what was hopefully a discreet hand down on his crotch to try and hide the plainly obvious head-on. A part of him was jealous though; jealous of the people hooting at his boyfriend and the stripper thrusting against his ass. Sam ignored that part, it seemed like Dean truly enjoyed this and Sam didn't want to spoil his fun.

Michael bared his fangs and tore open Dean's corset, exposing his flushed, heaving chest. The hood came next and Dean's ears were betraying his excitement, twitching high. He'd forgotten how exhilarating it was to have a wolf's jaws so close to his throat. He knew Michael would never hurt him, though. They ground together to indulge the audience for a little bit longer before Michael reached under his skirt and tore off his panties, flinging them into the crowd. The audience went crazy and Dean thought he might've seen his panties hit Sam in the face. He was wearing flesh-colored underwear under his skirt, but as far as their audience knew, he was nude save for his skirt, his ripped stockings, and his boots.

Raising a hand in reflex, Sam just barely caught the panties before they hit him in the face. Some of the people around his table threw a smirk at him once they saw he'd caught the panties and one guy even reached across to clap his back. He was glad the dark lights meant to set the mood were enough to hide his flush, he was probably red as a tomato right now. Shoving the panties in his jacket, Sam looked back up to the stage just in time to see Michael's teeth grazing Dean's throat and judging by Dean's exhilarated expression, he really liked that.

They spun around behind a curtain lit from behind, so the audience could see their silhouettes clearly. Michael pulled out his 'dick', which would look huge to the crowd, but it was really just a fake, and thrust up, so from the other side of the curtain it looked like he'd just shoved himself into Dean. Dean arched with a cry, and they started up a fast rhythm, spurred on by wild cheering. Dean curled his tail and swiveled his ears like he really was getting pounded, moaning and bucking and imagined it was Sam up here fucking him. That'd be something.

Sam frowned slightly in confusion when a curtain was lifted up so only their silhouettes were visible. He hadn't been to many strip clubs but the ones he'd been to never got to this part. This was different though, starting with the fact it was meant for familiar and shifters, not a human crowd. Sam still wasn't prepared for what he saw though. Eyes widening, Sam swallowed hard at the image the silhouettes were projecting. That was...it had to be fake, right? Thus, the curtain so people wouldn't tell the difference. Dean's moans sounded too real though, just like the ones Sam managed to coax out of him. Biting down on his lower lip, Sam's hand shot out to one of the female waitresses, a familiar of the bunny kind. "The strippers don't really...fuck behind the curtain, right? It's all for show?"

The waitress grinned at him. "Couldn't tell you for sure, honey. It gets real heated on-stage sometimes." She winked and headed off.

Behind the curtain, they sped up, moving hard and faster and Dean was mildly concerned that his ass might end up bruised from colliding with Michael's hips. Michael growled and that was his cue, so Dean let out a couple more desperate moans before crying out, his back flying into an arch as he 'orgasmed'. Michael thrust up one more time and growled, and Dean went limp, hanging backwards off Michael's hips as the curtain dropped. Michael paraded victoriously around the stage, Dean's expression fucked-out and flushed. Upside down, he caught Sam's eye and sent him a wink before the light fell. Dean and Michael hurried backstage so the next act could take the stage.

Sam's eyes flickered back to the curtain where Dean and Michael's shadows had set up a faster pace, with Dean letting out a couple of desperate moans. Their bodies went rigid all of a sudden and as Dean's back arched, he let out a cry that sounded too similar to the ones he made when he was with Sam. Stripping and humping against some guy was one thing but fucking him? They were exclusive now, right? It was surely just for show. But then the curtain was gone and one look at Dean's flushed face and his messy hair told Sam otherwise. Looking away, Sam's expression fell. He wasn't really enjoying himself anymore.

Maybe they'd rushed with this whole...dating thing. They'd only spent one week together, after all. Earlier at the motel, Sam felt like his feelings might actually be returned, sure, it wasn't love yet, probably but at least Dean cared enough to admit he wanted to date Sam, right? After tonight though, he wasn't so sure anymore. The lap dance Dean sent him, the act he put on stage, maybe that was Dean telling him to take a hint

Dean got dressed in a rush, still hard in his jeans and bright-eyed when he practically sprinted back out. He found Sam quickly, gluing himself to his side and wrapping his arms around his neck. "Goddamn, I forgot how much fun that was. We need to get back to the motel right now because I'm so fucking horny and Rufus is gonna let me take one of the outfits and I—" He stopped his excited chatter when he realized Sam wasn't smiling.

Dean's expression fell, his ears and tail drooping. "Hey. What's wrong? Did you not like it? Was it too much?" he asked with concern, wringing his tail in his hands.

Avoiding eye contact, Sam scratched the back of his neck and took a deep breath before looking up at Dean with a fake smile. "No, I...I liked it, you were great." At least he wasn't lying about that part.

Dean withered, not buying it for a second. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, playing with his tail anxiously. "I-I really like this place and I thought you would too, but if-if you don't, we can leave. I'm sorry." Dean's shoulders slumped, his frenzied sexual energy gone. He really thought Sam would like it. Maybe he was angry that he'd done that show with Michael. They had kind of declared that they were dating earlier, and that made them exclusive, right? The more he thought about it, the more he realized doing the dance had been a bad idea. He would've been jealous as hell if he had to watch Sam be up there with somebody else. "I'm sorry I did the show with Michael. You're mad at me, aren't you? I thought—I'm sorry," Dean mumbled, his ears drooping sadly.

Sam immediately felt bad when Dean stuttered over his words, toying with his tail anxiously. He'd known Dean liked this place and honestly, who was Sam to make him leave?

Shaking his head slowly, Sam sighed sadly when he watched Dean's ears droop. "No, I'm sorry." Maybe he'd taken it too seriously. They were supposed to be having fun and if...if fooling around with someone else that wasn't Sam was fun for Dean, well, who was he to tell him to stop.

"I thought--I mean, I thought we were exclusive now but that's obviously not what you want. I shouldn't have assumed anything." Looking down, Sam masked the hurt in his hazel eyes before looking back up at Dean. "I'm not mad at you, this is my fault." For thinking they were more than what they really were.

Confusion broke through his depression for a moment. What? Of course they were exclusive. Was this another human thing that Dean was missing? He looked up, brows furrowed. "Sam, of course we're exclusive. I'm your boyfriend, remember? Humans do that, right?" Why would this make that any different? What, did he think he and Michael... He did. Oh Christ. A relieved grin split Dean's face. "Did you think Michael actually fucked me? Sam—" Dean had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing.

"I don't see how that's funny." Sam murmured when he saw that Dean was covering his mouth to keep from laughing. Dean's words just confused him though, it hadn't only been Sam, everyone else saw how Michael fucked Dean and the waitress even told him things got heated on stage.

Michael happened to be walking out, so Dean hauled him over and said, "Mike, show Sam your dick. Your fake dick," he added hastily when Michael shrugged and started unzipping his jeans. The wolf hybrid pulled the strap-on out of his bag, cocking a brow. "What, did he think it was real? Please. Nobody would let me fuck them if my dick was this big."

Sam's eyes widened slightly when he started unzipping his jeans but they widened even more when Michael pulled out a strap-on from his bag. "Wait. So...it was fake? He didn't actually...?" Oh.

Oh, fuck. Well, now he felt like an idiot. "I-I thought---and then the waitress told me she didn't know for sure and your moans sounded too real, I-I couldn't tell the difference..." Trailing off, Sam abruptly stopped his rambling at the slightly amused stares he was getting, mostly from Michael and turned to Dean. "Fuck, I'm sorry. But you have no idea how glad I am you didn't actually do that."

"I'm just a really good stripper," Dean teased, laughing easily now. Jesus. He was really worried he'd pissed Sam off. Michael just shook his head, smiling faintly, and left.

Dean sobered up some and peeked up at Sam, inching closer again and shyly taking Sam's hand. "So you were just upset because you thought we fucked? Jesus, just—it's against so many rules to do that. But I guess you wouldn't know." Dean grinned again, nudging Sam's chin with his head. "Is that it? You aren't mad about anything else? I wasn't even naked under the skirt. I was wearing skin-colored underwear. It's a health safety thing." He played with Sam's fingers, squeezing his hand. "And I was thinking about you. Maybe that's why you couldn't tell the difference."

"I didn't know." Sam's voice was quieter now, a light blush covering his face. Jesus, he was an idiot. He let Dean take his hand though, replaying the events of what happened in his mind. Now that he looked back on it...yeah, Michael's dick had seemed too big to be real.

"I'm an idiot." Sam admitted, looking down at their intertwined hands before looking back up into Dean's green eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I got jealous and...y'know, confused that you'd go ahead and do that after we officially started dating." Shaking his head, Sam chastised himself. He ought to have more trust in Dean, that he wouldn't do that after today. "I'm sorry. You were just having fun, I shouldn't have looked too much into it. Though I gotta say...the whole curtain effect makes it look pretty real."

Dean just smiled and shook his head, chuckling a little bit and tugging Sam towards the door. "C'mon. Let's go back to the motel. I have something to show you," he sing-songed. Dean was surprised that Sam had actually thought they were fucking. Sure, it looked pretty good from the other side, but some common sense would quickly destroy the fantasy.

Dean wasn't sure if he should be flattered or concerned that Sam's jealousy had him so blinded that he forgot to actually use his brain. Dean just chuckled again and kissed Sam's neck. "Seriously, you think Michael could just shove that monster in me? My ass ain't made outta rubber. Okay, okay, I'll stop talking about it," Dean added at Sam's obvious embarrassment. He shook his head, laughing under his breath, and pulled Sam back towards the motel.

"You're never gonna let this one go, are you?" Sam groaned, looking up once they finally reached the motel, going to their room and unlocking the door. He took off his jacket and threw it somewhere on the bed before turning around to face Dean. "So, what did you want to show me?"

Dean dragged a chair from the little table by the window, pushing Sam down into it and pressing his shoulders back. "Stay," he said, dancing into the bathroom. He changed into the outfit Rufus let him take, grinning to himself. It was a tiny little skirt, shorter than the Red Riding Hood one, with matching white panties and sheers white, frilly stockings. He tied the choker around his neck, clipping the garter belt to his stockings and giving a little turn. Perfect. Dean grinned, rubbing at some of the residual makeup in a sort of smoky eye. He kicked his phone out the door first, playing a sexy song before he stalked out, smirking.

Well, at least Dean seemed to be back in a good mood. Sam himself was starting to forget what happened at the club. Leaning on the chair, he watched with curious eyes as Dean practically danced his way into the bathroom and licked his lips in anticipation. He had mentioned something about Rufus letting him take an outfit. God, if it was as revealing as the Little Red Riding Hood had been, Sam was in for a treat. Looking up at the sound of music, Sam felt his throat go completely dry once Dean came out the bathroom. Fuck. That outfit was /better/ and the messy makeup just added to the look. "Jesus, Dean."

Dean grinned, manifesting his tail and his ears. He settled on Sam's lap, twirling a piece of his long hair in his fingers. "Sex Kitten," he corrected, winking. "That's my stripper name." Dean started working his hips down on Sam patiently, rolling in circles as his smouth ghosted over Sam's neck. "D'you like the present I sent you? Gabe’s good, isn't he? Got you hard," Dean teased, nipping Sam's ear and arching against him.

"Not as good as you." Sam immediately responded, his hands settling down on Dean's hips and pulling the other down, enough that Dean could feel his already hardening cock through the material of his jeans. Gave might've been good but Dean was perfect in Sam's eyes. "No one can make me hard like you...sex kitten." Sam tried rolling the name off his tongue, grinning when Dean's ears twitched. He'd had fun in the strip club...mostly anyway, but this is what he'd been really waiting for the whole night.

Dean shivered the slightest bit when Sam called him by his stripper name. He hasn't realized that turned him on until just now. He smirked, dragging his hands down Sam's chest until he got to his belt, hips still rocking down. "You know exactly what to say to a girl, don'tcha, Sammy?" Dean teased, curling his risk around his boyfriend leg. He popped open Sam's jeans, leaving them open and grinding forward.

"Don't be a tease, Dean." Sam pretty much whined when his boyfriend popped open the button on his jeans but simply left them open as he continued grinding against him. "Been waiting to get my hands on you ever since I saw you on that stage." Tangling a hand in the back of the other's neck, Sam let his teeth press down on Dean's throat, nipping at the skin teasingly before biting down hard. He was the only one allowed to mark Dean like that.

Dean's grin widened. "Oh, I haven't even started teasing you." Dean let out a short gasp when Sam bit him, the sound quickly followed by a moan, his tail squeezing Sam's leg. Somehow, having Sam's blunt human teeth scrape across his neck was even more exciting than Michael's fangs. Dean almost forgot that he was supposed to be in charge. He grabbed Sam's chin, his other hand sliding slowly closer to Sam's dick. "No biting. Hands on the hips only," he said sternly, like they were still at the club.

"C'mon, Dean…" He tried but Dean took Sam's hand from where it'd been resting on his neck and placed it on his hip. Apparently Dean was bent on making him work for it, on taking charge for now. "Well what are the rules about kissing?" Grinning, Sam leaned forward to catch Dean's lips with his own, breath hitching when he felt a hand wandering closer to his cock.

"Mmm," Dean hummed, distracted for the moment. He wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders, curving his body against Sam's and urging the kiss deeper. He waited until he was certain Sam didn't want to let him go and he pulled away, grinning. "Not allowed," he said blithely, finally answering the question. Dean spun on Sam's lap, bracing himself on his knees and arching his back, grinding his ass down on Sam's hard-on. He gave his hips a sharp flick backwards in time with the music, flashing his panties underneath for a moment.

His grip tightened on Dean's hips and just as Sam was about to slip his tongue into the other's mouth, he pulled away. "Tease." Sam accused in a murmur, hands slipping when Dean spun around on his lap, grinding his ass down on Sam's hard-on with the beat of the music. As if he wasn't pent up already. There was a part of him though, that liked the way in which Dean took control and set the rules; not to mention the slutty outfit of course. "Fuck, Dean. I want--" He trailed off as he caught a peek of the lacy panties underneath the short skirt. "Wanna touch you. Kiss you. Anything."

Dean curved back against Sam's chest, his head falling back on his shoulder, mouth at his ear as he circled his hips down on Sam. "Well..." Dean took one of Sam's hands from his hip and slid it over the inside of his leg and under his skirt so he could feel how hard Dean was in his panties. He took Sam's other hand and slid it up his chest as he nipped at Sam's ear. "You are my favorite," he purred, his ears flaring wide and begging for attention.

Admiring the mark he'd left on Dean's neck, Sam groaned softly as Dean started nipping on his ear. Luckily, before he ended up breaking any more of Dean's rules, the familiar took Sam's hand and guided it under his skirt. Grinning when he felt how hard Dean was, Sam's palm laid flat on his chest as he started rubbing Dean through his panties. "Really now? Your favorite?" His grin widened and Sam didn't give him time to answer, biting playfully at one of Dean's furry ears.

Dean's hips pushed into Sam's, losing their rhythm as he got distracted by Sam's big hand rubbing at him through the satiny fabric. He moaned quietly, his ears twitching happily under Sam's teeth. He reached back to shove Sam's jeans down to his knees, so now only Sam's boxers and Dean's panties separated them. Dean was running out of patience. His hips rocked back and forth in stutters, unsure what he wanted more: Sam's big palm on his cock or Sam's dock nudging against his ass. He whined, gripping his skirt in one hand and reach up and back to tangle Sam's hair in the other fist.

Now that he'd actually done it, Sam couldn't get enough of Dean's furry ears. Shit, he couldn't even deny it to himself anymore, for whatever reason...it was definitely a turn on. He set his teeth to one of Dean's ears again, nipping and kissing the soft fur, muffling his own moans every time Dean wiggled in his lap. Helping Dean get rid off his jeans, Sam traced the choker on his neck, it was a beautiful contrast to his pale skin. "God, c'mere." He spun Dean on his lap, hips pushing up to meet the other's, their covered cocks brushing together.

Dean's ears shivered happily in Sam's teeth. Sam obviously likes his ears and that turned Dean on more than he'd expected. He let Sam move him, crushing himself to Sam's chest when he was facing him again. He ground down on Sam impatiently, tugging in his boxers. "Off," he muttered, nipping at Sam's lips and squeezing his hands into his hair.

Pressing one last kiss to one of Dean's flurry ears, Sam lost himself into the kiss, though not enough to miss the order. "Yes, sir." He muttered playfully against Dean's lips and pushed himself up on the chair, sliding his boxers down to his thighs and kicking them off on the floor. Looking down, Sam watched as he rubbed his cock against Dean's panties, the head smearing pre come and leaving behind a wet spot. It was fucking filthy and he loved it.

High noises pushed against his lips, holding his skirt up shamelessly and moaning as he watched their cocks rub together. Dean squeezed his eyes shut, his ears practically vibrating with excitement, and he couldn't hold back anymore. "Fuck. Fucking hell, Sam," he muttered, his gut on fire as he shoved a couple fingers in his mouth and got them wet. He pulled his panties to the side and pushed his fingers into himself, letting out an unsteady, "gaaah," against Sam's ear.

Fuck, Sam could probably just lose it from watching Dean; all flushed and moaning, his hips rocking against his own almost desperately. But no, he wanted to be buried inside the other's tight heat, pound into him and remind him Sam was the only one who could have him like that from now on. Groaning once he caught sight of Dean pushing his panties to the side, Sam's hands slid down to rest on his ads, spreading it. "That's it, kitten. Get yourself all slick and ready for my cock." He whispered into Dean's ear before tugging at it with his teeth.

Dean shocked himself with the desperate, wavering noise that left him when Sam murmured in his ear and bit it, his hips giving an unintentional buck. "Jesus Christ," he mumbled, scissoring his fingers apart impatiently. He needed to be full of Sam right now. How did Sam drive him fucking crazy so fast? Dean decided he was stretched enough and settled forward on Sam, panting as he lined himself up, gripping Sam's shoulders. He managed an unsteady grin, finding his patience again despite his heaving chest. "Can I have it, Sammy? Please?" he breathed, smirking and daring Sam to just take him.

"That's it. Fuck--c'mon, keep fucking yourself with your fingers." Licking a long, wet stripe up Dean's ear, Sam grinned to himself, remembering their conversation in the car as he raised one hand and slapped Dean's ass. Pleased at the surprised gasp he got in return, Sam slapped Dean's cheek harder this time. "Take my cock." He answered the other's question with a smirk of his own and spread Dean's ass, a prodding finger circling his wet hole.

Dean whined when Sam slapped his ass, flushing and shooting him a look that was both embarrassed and aroused. Dean was shaking so hard he couldn't hold himself steady over Sam's cock, ready to explode at any moment. He finally managed to line himself up again, gripping Sam's shirt and looking down at him with glazed eyes. Through his thick haze of arousal, he managed to shoot Sam a grin, and he dropped himself all the way down on Sam's cock with a cry.

His smirk only grew at the look Dean sent him. Maybe he did have some kind of spanking kink after all because holy shit, that whine had been hot. Swiping his tongue over his bottom lip, Sam helped Dean by spreading his ass more. He figured the other would take it slowly though but of course he should've expected it when Dean sank all the way down on his cock, clenching around him. "H-Holy, _Dean_ " The grunt that followed was mostly Dean's name drawn out. Sam's hips gave a sharp thrust, his hands settling on the other's hips again and gripping the flesh tightly.

Dean's stockings were digging into his legs, the garter belt pinching, and his skirt was sticking to his sweaty skin, but Sam's cock filled him up so good and that sharp thrust punch an unexpected moan from his mouth, so he really couldn't even care about the rest. He held his skirt up in one hand, gripping Sam's shoulder with the other. "F-fuck me," he breathed, rising and falling slowly on Sam's cock, but his legs were shaking too much to manage moving at a faster pace. "Please, Sammy, c'mon. Fuck me."

He'd been too focused on Dean that Sam forgot he hadn't even undressed all the way through, his shirt sticking to his sweaty chest as Dean gripped his shoulders. God, he wanted to pound into Dean faster, harder and mark him like the crowd thought Michael would but only Sam got to. Fingers digging into Dean's hips, Sam moved his body up and down with the pace of his thrusts, changing the angle just slightly to hit Dean's prostate. "This what you want, Dean?" Sam planted with a breathless smirk as the familiar's eyes slipped shut and his body shuddered with the force of Sam's pounding.

Dean arched with a high, vulnerable noise when Sam started moving -- Jesus fuck, he was lifting him like it was nothing -- shuddering with each hit to his prostate. He couldn't even manage a cohesive response, mumbling something like, "Uh-uh huh, yeah, fffffffffuuuuuuck--" Dean's nails dug into Sam's chest as he rebounded from his arch, curling in and burying his face in Sam's neck, hiccupping between his moan and shit he couldn't even breathe because he was so busy moan. Dean keened, teeth scraping over Sam's neck.

As hot as it had been in the beginning, the chair was really getting on Sam's nerves now. Deciding that if he wanted to thrust deeper into Dean, they needed to take this to the bed; Sam didn't waste time as he stood up with Dean on his lap and carried him. Laying the familiar down on the mattress, Sam moaned once he drove deeper inside Dean's body, his tongue lapping at the sweat pooling on his neck.

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, squeaking in surprised when he picked him up. It was only a second or two before Sam had him spread out again, though. Dean cried out as the human slammed into him, wrapping his legs around his waist and throwing his head back. Sam's tongue was hot even on his flushed skin and Dean seriously hoped Sam was enjoying himself as much as he was, because he was a moaning, trembling mess.

This was real. The moaning and trembling mess he'd made out of Dean was real and Sam couldn't help but wonder how he ever confused these sounds with the ones up on stage. His pace became faster, almost brutal and with each whimper and groan he punched out of Dean, Sam himself was closer to his orgasm. "You're mine, Dean." He growled in a low voice, his teeth grazing across the delicate skin on the other's throat before he bit down on it, hard enough to leave a colorful bruise.

Dean could swear that Sam was thrusting so deep he was bruising his lungs, forcing his need for Sam to vocalize in whimpers and pleads. His ears flared wide and held, tail lashing, and his whole frame was rocking with Sam's thrusts. Then Sam fucking growled and bit him and he had to have a fucking collar of bruises by now. That was it, he was Sam's. Dean came with a cry, his spine snapping up into an arch, shoving every inch of himself closer to Sam and he sobbed out his boyfriend's name.

Sam didn't pull back, he bit down on Dean's throat even when the other arched his back and came with Sam's name on his lips; and he especially didn't let go when his own hips faltered for a second only to spill inside his boyfriend a moment later. Muffling his moan of Dean's name against his skin, Sam's movements eventually stopped though he stayed wrapped around the familiar. It was only when he pulled back to look at Dean; at the half lidded eyes and flushed cheeks, the freckles and his body covered in sweat, only then Sam blurted out the words because he simply couldn't help himself after tonight. "I love you."

Dean felt like he was something ethereal, some being made purely of pleasure and satisfaction and that floaty feeling. He was so full. Dean smiled dazedly up at Sam when he pulled back to look at him. The words left Sam's mouth and Dean's mouth split into a wide grin. God, he was so happy. He had to laugh, squeezing Sam tight and kissing him breathlessly. "God, I love you too. Jesus fucking Christ." Sam was so beautiful, and his.

There was a small part of Sam that wanted to take the words back, that same part of him that was afraid of rejection and being turned down. He waited though and when a wide smile broke on Dean's face and---and he actually returned the words, Sam finally allowed himself to breathe. "For a moment there, I-I thought you wouldn't say it back." But he did and god, it was like a weight being lifted off his shoulders. A dimpled smile tugged at his lips and Sam's arms wrapped around Dean, pulling him even closer to his own body and kissing him.

Dean just grinned and shook his head. How could he not love Sam? It was so easy. He kissed him for what felt like an eternity, his body lax and totally sated. He figured he must look ridiculous, in his now-ruined panties, his skirt, the stockings, and covered in sweat and bruises and come. It was perfect, was what it was. Dean kiss Sam one more time before his drowsiness got the better of him and he mumbled, "I love you so much," one more time before drifting off.

In this post-orgasmic afterglow, where Sam finally told Dean he loved him only to have his feelings returned, Sam felt happy and for the first time in years, he didn't feel so alone anymore. "Love you." He whispered against Dean's lip, watching as his eyes fluttered closed and he gave into the drowsiness pulling him in. Sam slowly pulled out of Dean then, slipping out of bed to quickly clean their bodies up and strip Dean from the skirt, stockings and garter belt that must've been digging into his skin. Once he was done, Sam laid back down in bed and wrapped his arms around Dean, pressing his chest against the man's back and spooning him as he too drifted off.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean woke up feeling just as incredible as he had felt falling asleep. He wiggled around in Sam's arms carefully so he could face him, awed. Wow. He got to have Sam. That was something crazy. 

Dean reached up and softly traced the lines of Sam's face, following his lips with a fingertip, gently touching his eyelids. Imagine. A week ago Sam's face was a stranger's face. Now it was the most important thing in the world. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's middle and buried himself close, sucking softly on his shoulder.

The first thing Sam noticed when he woke up was how relaxed he felt, the second one was...a mouth sucking lazily on his shoulder.

Exhaling a soft sigh, Sam's hands came up to rest on Dean's back, his fingertips tracing patterns and symbols he'd studied in lore, a symbol of protection was traced somewhere. "You really know how to wake me up." He murmured with a small smile and turned his head to press a gentle kiss to Dean's hair. The gesture of affection wasn't weird or awkward now, it was something a boyfriend would do.

Dean smiled against Sam's skin, kissing the purple mark he'd left there. "Good morning," he murmured, nipping at Sam's throat before eventually making his way up to kiss him. He pulled back enough to look at him, eyes tracing with awe over Sam's face. A grin curled slowly across his face. "You're mine," he murmured. 

Dean sighed happily, a hand coming up to trace absently over the bruises on his own throat. "Alright, for real though... How bad is it? Is there an unbruised patch of skin left on me?"

Humming happily into the kiss, Sam eventually pulled back to look into green eyes and his smile widened at the words. "Yep. And you're mine." And the marks left on Dean's body certainly proved that. 

Sam let his eyes flicker down to the other's throat, studying the bruised skin before scooting down on the bed to press soft kisses over each and every mark. "Guess I got carried away a little bit." He grinned sheepishly, looking back up at Dean as his fingers splayed out on the familiar's hips. 

"I don't mind." Dean winked, wrapping a leg around Sam's. He noticed just then that Sam must've cleaned him up and taken off his outfit. He grinned, cuddling up against him. Sam was awesome. 

"Good. I liked the way you look all marked up." Sam murmured with a grin, pressing himself against Dean and just looking into his eyes while his fingers absently stroked over his skin. 

"How long's it been since I shifted?" Dean asked absently, figuring he probably shouldn't go so long without shifting, but also not especially keen on not being able to press every inch of himself against Sam.

"You've only shifted your ears and tail lately." Looking up to the twitching flurry ears in question, Sam smiled and leaned up to press a kiss to one of them. "I like your feline ears." And they might turn him on just a little bit but he'd keep that piece of information to himself.

Dean grinned. "Kinky bastard." He knew exactly what kind of effect his ears had on Sam, and honestly, he really liked it when Sam paid attention to them. His eyes wandered over to the pile of toys on the dresser. It was probably too early for another round, right? 

Blushing faintly when Dean grinned knowingly, Sam focused on stroking over one of Dean's flurry ears before looking back down at him with a slightly shy smile. "What can I say? They're beautiful." They were and Sam kind of loved how paying close attention to them made Dean purr.

Dean chuckled to himself, letting out a long, content sigh. He could probably lie with Sam like this forever. "I love you," he said quietly, just to try out the words in his mouth again. He liked it. "I love you and I'm hungry. Let's get room service."

At the next words that left Dean's mouth though, Sam's face split into a huge grin, followed by a chuckle when the other declared he was hungry. "I love you too. But yeah I'm starving; pass me the phone, would ya?" 

Dean grunted and grabbed the phone, flopping back down on Sam and handing it to him. He inched lower so he could mouth at Sam's chest, letting his teeth lengthen and sharpen. "Maybe I'll just have you for breakfast," he teased, biting into Sam's pectoral. He sucked a bruise there, humming happily at how the skin darkened.

"As much as I love your feline side, I still wouldn't want you to eat me." Sam murmured, hissing slightly at Dean's sharper teeth, although he eventually relaxed as the other started sucking a mark on his chest. Shaking his head in amusement, Sam dialed for room service and ordered a healthy breakfast for himself before turning to Dean, pulling the phone away from his ear. "What do you want?"

"Something with fruit, please." Dean inched lower, pressing his mouth into the space under Sam's pectorals, sucking down his abs. His hands ran almost obsessively up and down Sam's sides. "Would you ever consider a threesome?" Dean asked out of the blue, looking up from where he'd been sucking on Sam's stomach, expression innocent.

"Make that two." Sam spoke into the phone, doubling his own breakfast for Dean. Once he hung up, Sam carded his fingers through Dean's hair, smiling down at the other although it faltered slightly at the question. "I just got you, let me enjoy you all to myself for a little longer." He murmured light heartedly, shrugging a second later under Dean's stare. "I don't know. I'm sort of...possessive. Watching you with someone else? Don't think I could handle it."

Dean nodded, trying to explain this without coming off like a dick. He grinned at Sam, nudging his ears towards his hand. "Well, you wouldn't be just watching... But I understand. I just... I dunno, my witch used to peg me sometimes, but you have a dick and it's awesome." At the words, Dean's hand wandered down to caress Sam's cock, absorbed by how the skin felt for a second. 

"I'm glad you like it." Grinning, Sam scratched behind Dean's ears, humming softly when the other purred. He loved that sound. Chewing on his lower lip as Dean's hand trailed down to caress his cock absently, Sam closed his eyes into the kiss but could feel himself starting to stiffen in Dean's hand.

"I want more dicks," Dean said, flushing slightly. "Not that...you're not enough. It's a fantasy." Dean pouted, feeling like that hadn't come off right. He crawled back up so he could kiss Sam, a hand still rubbing absently over his cock. Dean's face lit up abruptly. "What if we found a spell to clone you or something? Like, temporarily. Then it'd just be a bunch of you fucking me." Dean's eyes glazed over as he smiled to himself, daydreaming.

"You want to clone me to have more dicks?" His tone was teasing but there was something else in his voice. Dean said it was only a fantasy but now Sam had started to wonder...what if he really wasn't enough?

"How was your relationship with your witch?" Sam suddenly asked out of the blue, looking down for a second before back up. "I mean...did she, y'know, indulge you in these fantasies? Did you ever have a threesome with her?"

Dean shifted a little, not sure if he should answer honestly. He didn't want Sam to feel...inadequate. Because he wasn't. He was everything Dean wanted. 

He let go of Sam's cock, pressing his hand into his hip and shrugging. "She was, uh... She was the one who introduced me into most of the kinky stuff we did. And we did a lot." Dean fiddled with the sheets, glancing up at his boyfriend. "Listen, I don't want you to think that you have to...do something you're not into or whatever to keep me around. Man, I could just spend the rest of my life cuddling with you and I'd be satisfied. I mean, if you...wanted to indulge me, I'd be thrilled, but I won't love you any less if you don't."

Nodding along to Dean's words to show he was listening, Sam swallowed hard and looked away in thought once the other finished talking. 

On one hand, he wanted to please Dean in every single one of those fantasies; on the other hand though....tonight just proved how jealous and possessive Sam could really get and a threesome or anything involving other people would bring all that back. 

After a minute of silence, Sam turned to look at Dean with a small smile, nodding where the various sexual toys were. "What do you say we try those out first? I'll, uh...I'll think about the threesome, right now I just wanna have you all to myself though." He tugged Dean closer by his hand and pressed a kiss to the other's temple.

Dean grinned and nodded. "We don't ever have to do the threesome if you don't wanna. There was some stuff that my witch brought up that I didn't wanna do, so we didn't. Just tell me, okay?" Dean settled against Sam's chest, burying his face in his neck. He understood Sam's desire to take it slow. Made sense that he'd be possessive, and honestly, Dean kinda liked it. 

"I'll let you know when I make up my mind." Sam promised with a grin, humming in content when the other buried his face in his neck, his long fingers starting to run through Dean's hair. Dean was right about something though, he could spend the rest of his life cuddling the familiar and that would be enough.

Dean was about to fall asleep again when there was a knock and Dean popped up, grinning. "Food! Put some pants on." He tugged on a pair of Sam's boxers on the way to the door, glancing back and making sure Sam was covered up before opening it. He took the plates and thanked the guy, kicking the door shut behind him.

"Breakfast in bed with my boyfriend. I could get used to this." Sam drawled out the word boyfriend, grinning at Dean's reaction. He could act as sappy and cheesy as he wanted today, after all, Dean just told him he loved him last night.

Dean grinned, flushing happily when Sam called him his boyfriend. That was stupidly cute. He really needed to stop blushing every time.

He went to shift to his feline form, crawling onto Sam's lap. It took him a moment to realize he was still human. Huh. That was weird, wasn't it? Dean tried again, and it felt like he was straining to lift a huge weight. He looked down at himself. Still human. 

Panic bubbled in his chest, his breathing too fast. He couldn't even form up his tail and his ears again. Was he human again? Had he just lost the ability to shift? Fuck, how the hell did this happen?

"Sam. I'm stuck," Dean breathed, terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter's short and I haven't updated in too long but, there's some drama at the end to make up for it ;) Hope you guys don't mind if I leave you with a cliffhanger *cackles maniacally*


End file.
